


Death Game

by Sanaely



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Americest, Character Death, M/M, Violence, Yaoi, death game
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanaely/pseuds/Sanaely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew Williams, 17 ans est un garçon normal avec des amis, des problèmes et des malentendus plus ou moins quotidien jusqu'au jour ou il entre dans une spirale infernale composée de meurtres; le Death Game. Lui et son meilleur ami Alfred seront obligés de tuer pour survivre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais déjà posté cette fic sur FF.net mais vu que je suis sur celui là aussi (et qu'en plus, il est beaucoup plus précis) je posterais aussi sur celui-ci.  
> Avec mon avance, je pense que je posterais 2 chapitres par semaines mais si vous voulez les chapitre en avance, allez les lire sur FF.net

Death Game

 

Matthew est invisible. Aux yeux des autres, du monde et tous ce qui le contient, il est un objet du décor, quelque chose devant lequel on passe sans faire attention. Et quand il parle et que certains se tournent et se souviennent de sa présence ( ce qui est déjà un miracle en soi) ils l’oublient aussitôt pour se concentrer sur quelque chose de plus important ou de plus visible.

Pour lui, ça avait toujours été ainsi. Si des fois, ça lui avait été utile, le nombre de fois où ça lui causait tort était nettement plus supérieur.  La seule personne à qui il semblait parler était son ours en peluche, Kumajiro.  Désespérant.

Alors comme tout, on s’y habitue. Même si sa restait toujours difficile pour lui de voir des gens briller, ou ne dire qu’un mot et que l’instant d’après, tous rient ou lui prêtent plus d’attention que lui n’aura jamais eu en toute une vie.

Et chaque journée se passait de la même manière.

Le matin, il se levait, s’habillait, coiffait ses cheveux blonds bouclés, parlait à son ours dont il oubliait toujours le prénom (il en changeait tous les jours), sortait de chez lui, rentrait chez lui parce qu’il avait oublié ses lunettes, ratait son bus et arrivait en retard sans que personne ne le remarque.

C’était une routine ennuyante, dans la vie d’un garçon ennuyant dans une ville ennuyante. A mourir d’ennui. D’ailleurs, il avait déjà essayé de se suicider ou de mourir. Quel était l’intérêt de vivre si son existence elle-même consistait à être invisible ? Qu’il soit là ou pas, il n’y avait pas de différence.

C’était quand il avait 14 ans au collège, il avait pris tous les médicaments dans la salle de bain et les avais avalés les uns après  les autres et buvait, pour faire passer tout ça un mélange d’eau de javel, de lessive et d’alcool. Le cyanure aurait été plus radical mais ils n’acceptaient pas d’en vendre à des mineurs. Il s’était retenu de vomir un nombre incalculable de fois et avait fini par s’évanouir.

Il était seul, ses parents n’était pas là et il n’avait pas de frère ni de sœur.

Résultat : 4 mois d’hôpital et le divorce de ses parents. Petit bonus ; il quittait son tranquille trou paumé du Canada pour aller vivre dans l’état de New-York, aux Etats-Unis avec sa mère.

Quand il avait appris ça, il s’était vraiment demandé pourquoi il n’était pas mort.

Après un suivi psychologique et une bonne année sous antis-dépresseurs, il était partit vivre le rêve américain ou la routine avait recommencée avec une nouveauté, le lycée.

Le lycée c’était une immense usine à adolescents, un brouhaha désordonné ou personne ne faisait attention à personne, ou la loi du plus fort régnait.

Les plus forts écrasaient les plus faibles sans aucune pitié et c’était un fait acquis et normal parce que c’était cautionné même encouragé par les adultes. C’était un peu comme une sorte d’épreuve qui attestait le fait qu’ils étaient prêts à être jetés dans la fosse aux lions,  dans le capitalisme et la mondialisation américaine à l’état brut.

Tout le monde devait se battre, même lui, l’invisible, pour avoir sa place. Et c’est dans ce monde-là, qu’il avait fait la connaissance d’Alfred.

 Alfred F. Jones, c’était l’américain de base. Blond, les yeux bleus toujours pétillants derrière des lunettes, un rire bruyant et puissant, un langage familier et vulgaire, grand, fort, joueur de football américain et grand consommateur d’hamburger.

Des fois Matthew se demandait si il n’était pas l’incarnation des Etats-Unis.

Il était tout le contraire de Matthew. Quand il passait, tout semblait rayonner autour de lui, il réussissait dans tout ce qu’il faisait et en plus était aimé.

Il était visible alors que Matthew ne l’était pas.

La première fois qu’ils s’étaient parlés, c’était parce qu’il débattait avec un de ses amis sur un dessin animé plutôt connu et que les deux n’étaient pas d’accord sur quelque chose. C’était un mardi après-midi pendant le cours d’histoire que personne ne suivait, même pas Matthew.

Un bruit de fond avait petit à petit commencé à s’installer pendant que le professeur continuait de parler dans le vide et Matthew écoutait les conversations des autres plutôt discrètement. En écoutant les autres, il pouvait savoir si un évènement allait avoir lieu ou pas ce qui lui permettait de prévoir si il devait sortir plus tôt ou pas. Ce serait bête de rater son bus à cause d’une bagarre devant le lycée.

Et là, soudainement, Alfred qui était juste devant lui s’était retourné et lui avait dit :

-He, tu regardes South Park ?

Matthew l’avait fixé de ses yeux violets et n’avait pas répondu. Il devait surement parler à quelqu’un d’autre. Pourtant Alfred avait attendu, en le regardant. Comme si il existait.

Après une petite minute de jeu de regards, Matthew s’était retourné pour voir si il n’y avait pas quelqu’un derrière lui mais Alfred l’avait rappelé

-C’est à toi que je parle, ne m’ignores pas !

L’information avait mis du temps à monter au cerveau de Matthew. Alfred F. Jones, lui parlait mais surtout le voyait.

Impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible il y avait erreur sur la personne. Alfred n’aurait pas le temps ni l’intelligence de le voir ou de se préoccuper d’un fantôme. Pourtant, le fait de savoir qu’une personne pouvait au moins le voir le rassurait et le rendait… Heureux.

-M… Moi ?avait-il dit.

-Oui, qui d’autre ?répondit Alfred l’air légèrement agacé.

Un sentiment de pur bonheur avait alors traversé Matthew. Quelqu’un en ce monde le voyait ! Tout ce qu’il avait demandé en une vie d’existence s’était réalisé !

-Alors ?l’avait rappelé Alfred.

-Hein ?

-Est-ce que tu regardes South Park ?

Si il regardait South Park ? C’était la seule chose qu’il faisait de ses journées, regarder la télé et tout ce qui y passait. Les dessins animés débiles et stupides en faisaient partis. N’empêche, l’humour stupide de cette série le faisait bien marrer alors il aimait bien. Il aimait surtout Kenny, l’un des personnages de la série auquel il s’identifiait. Peu importe ce que disait ce garçon avec un anorak orange, personne ne prenait la peine d’écouter seul ses morts tragiques faisaient réagir ses soi-disant amis.

-Oui...avait-il répondu avec appréhension.

-Cool alors à ton avis, qui c’est le plus gros connard de toute la série ?demanda Alfred.

-Cartman.répondit Matthew sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Alfred s’était ensuite retourné vers son ami et Matthew comprit que sa minute d’existence venait de se terminer.

Après tout, qu’avait-il espérer ? Qu’il fasse attention à lui ou qu’il lui parle ? Pourtant l’instant d’après, il s’était tourné vers lui le sourire triomphant d’avoir prouvé quelque chose à son précédent interlocuteur.

-Alors c’est vrai, tu regardes South Park toi aussi ?dit Alfred en revenant à lui.

-Heu… Oui…répondit Matthew un peu troublé.

L’instant d’avant, il avait cru qu’il l’avait oublié !

-Cool ! Quelqu’un qui regarde South Park ne peut être que quelqu’un de cool !fit Alfred, enthousiaste.

-Ha… Euh merci…

-Moi c’est Alfred et toi ?

Ce jour-là avait marqué son existence. Le jour où l’on s’était intéressé à lui.

-Matthew.

Les jours qui suivirent, Matthew eut l’impression de vivre. Vivre pour de vrai. Pas juste parce que mourir attristerait ses parents, non vivre parce qu’il aimait ça, parce qu’il en avait envie.

Alfred lui parlait de tout. De jeux vidéo, de séries, de sport et Matthew l’écoutait ou entrait dans ses débats enflammés.

Puis il était entré dans la bande d’Alfred.  Il avait été un peu déçu parce qu’Alfred semblait être le seul à être capable de le voir exister. Mais ce n’était pas grave, tant qu’il y avait Alfred avec lui, son « meilleur ami » comme il s’autoproclamait (Matthew était un peu gêné quand Alfred disait ça devant tout le monde l’autre s’en fichait).

Sa vie allait bien. Il était heureux. Peut-être un peu trop pour Dieu ou une autre entité supérieur. Depuis quelques semaines, il s’était rendu compte de quelque chose.

Il était amoureux d’Alfred.  Il l’avait d’abord nié de toutes ses forces mais on ne peut pas se mentir à soi-même et il ne faisait pas exception.  Heureusement pour lui, Alfred était beaucoup trop bête pour s’en rendre compte ou s’en soucier et les autres ne le voyaient tellement pas qu’ils ne s’en rendaient pas compte. Son invisibilité avait une utilité au final. Super.

Alors la vie continuait.

Enfin, pas tout à fait.

Depuis quelques temps, quand il prenait le bus, il y avait toujours un albinos à côté de sa place fétiche (5e rang en partant de l’avant, côté droit, place fenêtre). Au début il le trouvait un peu effrayant parce que ses yeux rouges le fixaient tout le temps bizarrement mais ils avaient finis par se parler. D’ailleurs il l’appelait toujours Birdie pour une raison qui échappait totalement à Matthew.

Mais au fond, il l’aimait bien parce qu’il était la deuxième personne qui ne l’oubliait pas.

Aujourd’hui, la vie de Matthew pourrait se résumer assez facilement :

« Un adolescent au passé douloureux qui apprend à vivre normalement en société »,  en une phrase, c’est fait.

Mais si la vie de Matthew ne se résumait qu’à ça, je ne vous conterais pas ce récit.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred a un don. Celui de s’attirer beaucoup de problème le plus bêtement possible. De nombreuses fois, lui et son groupe d’amis s’étaient retrouvés au poste de police ou avaient dû mentir pour une quelconque raison, que ce soit grave ou minime. Pourtant, Alfred avait toujours réussi à s’en sortir plus ou moins sans conséquences. Quand il tombait, il se rattrapait tout le temps. Mais dans sa chute il emportait très souvent les autres.

Certains le savaient plus que d’autres. Et Matthew avait eu le malheur de faire partit de ceux qui ne le savaient pas.

L’été approchait. La chaleur augmentait toujours plus et pour une fois, le bus était bondé.

Matthew se mit à courir en voyant le véhicule jaune prendre son dernier voyageur. Il était en retard parce qu’il avait une fois de plus oublié ses lunettes et actuellement son bus partait sans lui. Le bus démarrait.

-Attendez !cria-t-il mais évidemment, personne ne l’entendit.

Mais heureusement pour lui,  une fille autant en retard que lui courait dans le sens opposé et permit d’arrêter le bus.

Soulagé, Matthew accéléra. Une fois face à la porte, il gravit la marche quand les portes se refermèrent.

Le chauffeur lui lança un regard désolé en montrant toutes les personnes à l’arrière puis partit. Même si c’était le matin, la chaleur qui se réservait pour l’après-midi se faisait ressentir et  ce bus faisait partit des seuls de la ligne ayant la clim. Donc tout le monde prenait celui-ci quitte à se lever un peu plus tôt.

Indigné, Matthew jura en français.  Arriver en retard ne le dérangeait pas mais se faire fermer la porte au nez dès le matin ne le mettait pas de bonne humeur. Surtout qu’Alfred devait apparemment lui dire quelque chose d’important, arriver en retard était vraiment la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

-Ça ne sert à rien de t’énerver Birdie, le prochain passe bientôt.fit une voix derrière lui.

Matthew se retourna. Assis sous l’abri bus, l’albinos tenait un journal dans les mains et lui sourit.

-Bonjour Gilbert.dit Matthew.

Ils avaient commencés à sympathiser et s’étaient donc présentés l’un à l’autre. Gilbert avait 21 ans et travaillait dans l’école militaire à l’extérieur de la ville dans les tâches administratives. Malgré son jeune âge et ses airs égocentriques, Gilbert avait un réel potentiel et était très intelligent. Il aurait pu entrer à Harvard sans problèmes mais avait préféré suivre les études de son petit frère en travaillant dans son école. Il adorait littéralement son petit frère de 17 ans (le même âge que Matthew). Avant il ne prenait pas le bus mais il avait eu un accident de voiture qui l’obligeait maintenant à utiliser les transports en commun.

-Salut Birdie ! Alors, t’as tes règles ?dit Gilbert.

Matthew rougit pendant que Gilbert riait de son rire si original. Le voir si prude l’amusait beaucoup apparemment, mais pas Matthew.

-Arrête… C’est… C’est pas drôle ! J’ai juste quelque chose d’important à faire.expliqua-t-il.

-Ah ? Et quel est cette chose si importante ?demanda Gilbert.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais rien n’en sortit. En vérité, lui-même ne savait pas. Alfred lui avait juste envoyé un message la veille en disant qu’il lui dirait quelque chose d’important.

Mais maintenant qu’il y pensait, qu’est-ce qu’il voulait lui dire de si important ? Pour lui les nouvelles importantes se résumaient à :

-ils font un nouvel hamburger au Mc Do

-un nouveau film sur les zombies est sortit

-un nouveau jeu vidéo est sortit

-mon équipe préférée de football a gagner, allons fêter ça

Donc si c’était quelque chose d’aussi important que ça, il n’avait pas besoin de se dépêcher autant que ça.

Matthew soupira en se détendant. Inconsciemment, il s’était mis à stresser juste sur le fait d’arriver en retard. Dans tous les cas, ce n’était pas grave, ils étaient tous les deux dans la même classe donc Alfred pourrait lui dire pendant une récréation ou la pause de midi.

-Tu lis le journal ?demanda Matthew pour changer de sujet.

Gilbert aurait très bien pût se moquer de lui juste parce qu’il ne savait pas ce qu’il devait faire de si important. Et quand Gilbert se moquait de lui, ça le gênait et il devenait rouge et Gilbert riait encore plus. Cet albinos était vraiment trop moqueur.

-Oui, ça occupe.dit il.

Matthew le prit et commença à le lire.

_« Des adolescents mystérieusement tués_

_Depuis maintenant deux semaines, de plus en plus d’adolescents âgés de 13 à 18 ans  meurent ou se blessent de façon mystérieuse. La police mène l’enquête et déjà des indices sur les raisons de ces meurtres apparaissent. D’après les témoignages des adolescents blessés, un jeu mortel qui s’est popularisé sur internet est l’explication de tout cela… »_

Il s’arrêta en pleine lecture car Gilbert venait de reprendre son journal.

-On devrait y aller Birdie, le bus est là.dit il.

Effectivement le véhicule jaune avançait vers eux. Une fois arrêté, la porte s’ouvrit et Matthew montait mais s’arrêta en voyant Gilbert rester sur le trottoir.

-Tu viens pas ?fit il.

-He non Birdie ! Je vais ailleurs ce matin mais nous nous reverrons ce soir !répondit Gilbert.

Matthew lui fit un signe d’adieu avant de monter et de se mettre à sa place habituelle.

La route défilait tranquillement sous ses yeux, les voitures passaient, les adolescents du lycée privée pas loin du sien (ils ont des uniformes, à c’est à ça qu’on les reconnaissait), les maisons avec le drapeau américain fièrement accroché…

C’était très ennuyant mais heureusement pas long car bientôt il arriva à l’arrêt du lycée. Il descendit du bus et se dirigea tranquillement vers le bâtiment.

Une fois dedans, il avança dans le couloir pour arriver à son casier. Même si la sonnerie avait sonnée, il y avait encore beaucoup de personnes qui se promenaient dans les couloirs ce qui formait un bruit de fond désagréable, certains professeurs des salles alentours sortaient de leurs classe et essayait tant bien que mal de ramener le silence sans aucun succès.

Les adolescents ne respectaient aucuns adultes à part l’infirmière et le principal, sinon ils tenaient tête à tous les autres. Matthew ne faisait pas exception à la règle. C’était une question de survie, s’ils se laissaient bouffer par les adultes, ceux-ci, trop heureux d’avoir enfin un larbin sur qui compter en profiterait pour leur demander les pires services comme essayer de faire arrêter une bagarre. Raivis Galante, un première année avait déjà dû faire ça. Quelques semaines plus tard, son « grand-frère » (personne ne savait s’ils étaient frères ou pas) un grand russe du nom d’Ivan Braginsky avait débarqué et avait frappé le professeur.

On ne l’avait plus revu depuis.

Matthew ferma la porte de son casier puis changea de couloir pour monter les escaliers qui menaient au premier étage.

Arrivé à une porte, il entra.

La salle était remplie d’élèves bruyants qui parlaient entres eux ou jouaient à se lancer des avions en papier. Apparemment le professeur ne semblait pas être là. Personne ne fit remarquer son retard à Matthew qui referma discrètement la porte avant d’aller s’asseoir à sa place.

Leur classe de secondes faisait partit des pires classes, tous niveaux confondus, du lycée.  Et Matthew en faisait malheureusement partit.

On tapota sur son épaule et il se retourna. C’était Alfred.

A sa vue, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Matthew. 

-Salut ! Où est ce que t’étais, je t’ai attendu ce matin !dit Alfred l’air contrarié.

Apparemment, il voulait vraiment lui dire cette chose importante.

-Désolé, j’ai raté mon bus.expliqua Matthew.

Le blond parut comprendre. Il allait apparemment rajouter quelque chose mais fut interrompu par Lovino Vargas, un des élèves de leur classe qui surveillait le couloir pour voir si un professeur arrivait.

-Y a le principal !dit il.

Chacun retourna à sa place dans un brouhaha de chaises et des pas précipités puis il y eut un silence. Il dura quelques secondes certes mais sembla durer des heures pour chacun d’entre eux. Seuls les bruits de pas de la démarche militaire du principal, M. Beilschimdt résonnaient dans le couloir.

Tout le monde se taisait car chacun savait ce dont cet homme était capable. C’était l’un des hommes les plus strictes que Matthew n’avait jamais rencontré et à lui seul, il semblait retirer l’envie aux élèves de perturber un quelconque cours.

Le mot qui le qualifiait était celui-ci : effrayant.

Les pas semblèrent s’arrêter juste devant leur classe et Matthew vit l’une des filles, Bella Maen, qui semblait s’être retenue de respirer.

Il y avait une horrible tension dans l’air et le silence régnait en maître dans la salle.

Puis les pas reprirent jusqu’à s’éloigner complètement et tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement à l’unisson.

Ce n’était vraiment pas passé loin.

Puis le brouhaha reprit et chacun se remit à ses propres activités comme si de rien n’était.

Alfred revint vers Matthew.

-Au fait, où est le prof ?demanda Matthew.

Depuis qu’il était arrivé, il ne l’avait pas vu dans la salle.

-Partit faire des photocopies.dit Alfred.

-Qu’est-ce que tu voulais me dire de si important ?dit Matthew.

Le blond fit un grand sourire et prit une chaise pour s’asseoir en face de Matthew.

-Est-ce que tu voudrais jouer à un jeu ?dit il.

-Un jeu ?répéta Matthew.

Ce qu’il disait avait l’air marrant.

-Oui, un jeu. Un jeu dans lequel je suis le héros !commença Alfred.

Là Matthew avait un peu moins envie d’y jouer. Alfred faisait souvent des gaffes, tellement qu’on dirait qu’il le faisait exprès, alors si c’était lui le héros, il le tuerait plus qu’il ne le sauverait.

-Pourquoi pas… Qu’est-ce qu’il faut faire ?fit Matthew.

Alfred le fixa comme si il sondait son âme puis répondit très simplement :

-Il faut gagner ou mourir.

Un frisson désagréable parcourut le corps de Matthew à l’entente du dernier mot. Il ne l’aimait pas beaucoup parce qu’ici, personne ne connaissait son passé malgré le fait que ça faisait 2 ans qu’il vivait aux Etats-Unis maintenant. Donc chaque fois que quelqu’un prononçait ce mot, il avait l’impression qu’ils savaient.

Alfred gloussa sortant Matthew de ses pensées.

-Je t’ai fait peur ! On aurait dit que tu voyais un fantôme, c’était trop marrant !ria-t-il.

Matthew lui fit un faible sourire en se forçant à rire.

Mais il ne pouvait pas rire parce que non, la mort n’était pas drôle.

-Nan, plus sérieusement,  en fait c’est un jeu que j’ai trouvé sur Internet et le but c’est de tuer tous les participants sinon c’est eux qui te tuent. Mais on se tue pas en vrai hein, c’est juste dans le jeu.dit il.

A ce moment-là, Matthew repensa à l’article dans le journal de Gilbert.

-Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de jouer à ce jeu Alfred…dit il.

Il était peut être paranoïaque mais il préférait ne pas jouer à ça et puis sur Internet il y avait tellement de choses bizarres que l’on pouvait trouver…

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?  Ce jeu à l’air trop cool en plus l’inscription est gratuite !fit Alfred.

-Oui mais… Je sais pas, j’ai pas envie. T’as qu’à y jouer tout seul alors.

Le blond le regarda comme pour le supplier mais Matthew ne semblait pas être enclin à la supplication. Et puis ce n’était qu’un jeu non ?

-Ok. Je comprends.dit il.

-C’est vrai ?demanda Matthew.

Alfred pouvait être d’une stupidité ahurissante par moments alors le fait qu’il comprenne du premier coup était une chose vraiment incroyable pour Matthew.

Alfred acquiesça.

-Cool. Je suis heureux que tu comprennes.dit le canadien.

Peut-être qu’il le sous-estimait, Alfred n’était peut-être pas si idiot qu’il le pensait. Il y eut un petit moment de silence entre eux qu’Alfred brisa en disant :

\- Au fait, Matthew, tu m’en veux pas si je nous ai inscrits tous les deux ?

Non, il était stupide.

-Alfred…soupira Matthew.

-Je nous avais inscrits à l’avance, j’étais sûr que t’allais dire oui ! T’es vraiment bizarre aujourd’hui ! dit il.

Matthew soupira. Dès qu’il n’était pas d’accord avec lui, il était « bizarre ».

-J’ai raté mon bus, ça me met de mauvaise humeur.expliqua Matthew.

Leur professeur réapparut et chacun alla à sa place pour suivre le cours.

Matthew n’aimait pas trop cette idée de participer à ce jeu mais Alfred l’y avait inscrit. Il aurait du lui demander le site comme ça il aurait pu se désinscrire.

Ces histoires d’adolescents blessés ou tués lui faisait un peu peur à vrai dire mais il n’y avait aucune raison, c’est vrai, ce journal était peut-être un _fake,_ comme on dit, Gilbert était le genre de personne à s’acheter ce genre de choses et puis si c’était vraiment, ce serait au moins passé à la télé. Il n’avait aucune raisons de s’inquiéter sur ce simple jeu, vu que ce n’était qu’un jeu n’est-ce pas ? Et dans le pire des cas, Alfred avait dit qu’il serait un héros donc il pourrait le protéger.

Matthew se tourna vers lui. Il dormait, la tête dans les bras sur sa table et Matthew l’entendait presque ronfler.

Ce n’était pas le meilleur garçon dont il aurait pu tomber amoureux mais c’était cette simplicité qu’il avait qu’il aimait chez lui.

Malgré ses mauvais côtés, Alfred pouvait vraiment être un gentil garçon alors en tant qu’ami, il se devait de lui faire au moins un minimum confiance.

Parce qu’entre amis, on s’entre-aide n’est-ce pas ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! Voici la suite de Death Game donc j'espère que vous apprécierez XD

Une journée ça peut être long. Très long. Et pour Matthew cette journée l’était.

Après les cours, Alfred avait voulu qu’ils regardent ensemble comment marchait le jeu et à quoi il servait mais Matthew n’était pas d’accord, il voulait relire ce journal que Gilbert lisait à l’arrêt de bus.

Ça l’avait vraiment intrigué cette affaire et puis il voulait revoir Gilbert tout court. Il lui avait souvent parlé d’Alfred et apparemment, l’albinos ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Il aimait beaucoup quand ils discutaient parce que même si il était quelques fois fatiguant à se moquer de lui, leurs discussions pouvaient être sérieuses et très intéressantes. Et Matthew aimait beaucoup ça. 

Sauf qu’Alfred avait décrété que Matthew rentrerait avec lui. Et quand Alfred voulait quelque chose, il l’avait. Surtout quand il jouait sur la corde sensible de Matthew.

-Je suis ton ami, tu pourrais accepter non ?

Ces mots avaient résonnés en Matthew qui n’avait pas su dire non.

Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait à marcher en discutant tranquillement de jeux vidéo avec Alfred, jusqu’à chez lui.

Ils auraient vraiment pu le faire un autre jour mais le plus tôt possible semblait le mieux pour lui. Même si n’arrangeait pas vraiment Matthew qui avait prévenu sa mère à la dernière minute, il était heureux d’être seul avec Alfred. C’était un peu une sorte de privilège.

Sur toutes les personnes et tous les amis qu’il avait, il l’avait choisi, lui le timide et silencieux Matthew Williams.

Alfred habitait assez prêt de leur lycée pour rentrer à pied. Matthew l’accompagnait en parlant de jeux vidéo et de zombies. Le sujet de discussion favoris d’Alfred.

Ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble et les deux blonds entrèrent.

Ils montèrent les deux étages, parce que l’ascenseur ne marchait plus, et Alfred ouvrit la porte de l’appartement n°58.

Il n’y avait pas un bruit et le logement semblait vide.

-Ton père n’est pas là ?demanda Matthew.

-Non, il est partit pour quelques jours en Angleterre.expliqua son ami en avançant vers une porte.

Les parents d’Alfred étaient divorcés. Il devait souvent alterner une fois chez son père ou sa mère. Heureusement, ils vivaient dans la même ville mais dans des quartiers différents et très éloignés. Le seul inconvénient était qu’il devait prendre le bus certaines semaines pour aller en cours. Alors des fois, ils se voyaient avec Gilbert.

Gilbert n’aimait pas trop Alfred. Voir, pas du tout.

Il le trouvait trop bruyant et excentrique et qu’il parlait pour ne rien dire. Mais le pire était que Gilbert le trouvait gros.

Matthew ne le permettait pas de dire ça, on n’insultait pas son amoureux !

 Mais il pouvait comprendre son ami albinos. Il lui avait raconté que très jeune, lui et son frère devaient suivre un régime très strict. Son premier Mac Do, il l’avait mangé à l’age de 17 ans et Ludwig ne connaissait toujours pas le goût des frites. En plus de ce régime, ils devaient faire des séances de sports intensif et affrontaient très régulièrement des enfants élevés dans les mêmes conditions qu’eux. Il n’y avait pas de faiblesse ou d’incapacité, il fallait toujours être fort et ne rien laisser paraître.

Matthew frissonna rien qu’à y repenser. La malbouffe était sa vie, il ne pourrait jamais se passer de bon pancakes aux sirops d’érable ou cupcakes sucré, que les américains faisaient très bien.

Alors ne jamais avoir mangé de frites de sa vie comme Ludwig devait être un véritable cauchemar ! Lui et Gilbert étaient de véritables enfants soldats !

Il lui avait déjà demandé pourquoi il n’était pas aller dans la même école de son frère en tant qu’élève.

Gilbert avait dit que c’était parce qu’il était tellement génial, que son génie les étonneraient.

Mais Matthew pensait plus que c’était parce qu’il était albinos. Ces cheveux blancs et ses yeux rouges effrayaient et personne n’aimaient les gens différents.

Matthew l’avait constaté même si ce n’était jamais contre lui.

Alfred n’appréciait pas non plus Gilbert. Mais sans plus.

La chambre d’Alfred était plutôt grande. La double fenêtre donnait sur un petit balcon. A côté, son bureau en bazar. A l’angle de la pièce, son armoire était ouverte et des vêtements en sortaient comme les boyaux d’un cochon éventré.

A gauche, le lit défait et au-dessus trônait fièrement le drapeau des Etats-Unis.

Il aimait son pays, sa se voyait.

 Le blond se dirigea vers le tas de vêtement et en souleva quelque uns. L’ordinateur portable apparut comme un trésor et Alfred le prit en sautant dans son lit.

Il regarda Matthew et tapota la place à côté de lui.

Le canadien vint s’asseoir à côté de lui. Alfred se décala un peu plus vers lui et Matthew rougit de cette proximité.

Lui et Alfred étaient vraiment très proches… L’américain lui posa l’ordinateur sur les jambes. Le contact de ses mains sembla provoquer un frisson en lui puis il regarda Alfred qui fixait l’écran.

-Ça commence, regarde.dit il.        

Maintenant qu’ils étaient en face de l’ordinateur, ils devaient encore répondre à quelques questions pour y accéder.

-T’y avais pas répondu avant ?demanda Matthew.

-Non, je préférais que tu sois là, c’est un peu compliqué pour moi.

Matthew eut un petit sourire. Alfred était le meilleur en cours d’informatique et lui avait déjà téléchargé quelques films illégalement sans le moindre problème. Ce n’était pas un site comme ça qui allait le stopper.

Un message s’afficha sur l’écran.

« Bienvenu sur Death Game ! Avant de débuter le jeu, veuillez répondre à quelques questions. »

-J’étais allé jusque-là. Appuies sur « suivant ».expliqua Alfred.

Matthew s’exécuta et un autre message s’afficha.

« Faites-vous du sport ? Si non, en avez-vous déjà fait ? »

Il y avait deux boutons. « Oui »   ou « non ». 

-Moi j’ai fait du foot, et toi ?fit Alfred.

Matthew avait fait du hockey, il y a longtemps. C’était un sport qui lui plaisait où il avait une utilité. Mais après son déménagement, sa mère persuadée que sa tentative de suicide était dû à un harcèlement au collège, avait refusé tout autre contact avec d’autres personnes extérieurs au lycée. Accepter son amitié avec Alfred avait été très dur pour elle.

-J’ai fait du hockey.répondit Matthew en appuyant sur le « oui ».

La question suivante s’afficha.

« Etes-vous majeur ? »

Matthew allait appuyer sur non mais Alfred reprit la souris et appuya sur « oui ».

Le blond le fixa étonné.

-Si on répond « non », ils n’accepteront pas .dit il.

Matthew roula des yeux. Comment est-ce qu’il pouvait le savoir s’il n’avait même pas fait le test avant ?

« Vous êtes-vous déjà battu ? »

Alfred appuya sur « oui » et Matthew sourit en repensant à ce jour.

C’était contre un cubain nommé Carlos Machado qu’Alfred détestait. Matthew et lui papotaient de temps à autres et Alfred les avaient vus. Il était entré dans une colère noire et les deux s’étaient d’abord violemment disputés avant d’en venir aux mains.

Tout le lycée s’était rassemblé autour d’eux pour regarder le conflit et le principal lui-même avait fini par venir mais c’était trop tard, le gars était K.O.

Depuis Alfred avait gagné une réputation de « monstre » auprès des plus vieux.

Matthew connaissait Alfred. Il pouvait s’emporter très rapidement et très facilement quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas.

Il avait déjà cassé sa manette de PS4 en jouant à Call of Duty. Les seules personnes capable de le calmer étaient son père et Kiku, un immigré japonais de nature calme et posée.

En apparence. Parlez-lui de manga ou d’Internet, vous ne le reconnaîtrez plus. C’était surement pour ça qu’Alfred était ami avec lui.

 Un message de notification s’afficha sur l’écran. Il disait que la batterie de l’ordinateur était presque vide.

Alfred se leva donc et partit chercher son chargeur.

Pendant ce temps, une autre question s’afficha.

« Avez-vous déjà tué quelqu’un ? »

Matthew fronça les sourcils. Cette question était étrange. Pourquoi demander s’ils avaient déjà tué quelqu’un ? Toute personne normalement constituée ou sensée n’aurait jamais fait ça !

Alfred revenu, se réinstalla pendant que Matthew se posait des questions et cliqua sur « oui ».

Le canadien s’en rendit compte et se tourna vers son ami, étonné.

-Mais pourquoi t’as fait ça ?

-Bah c’est vrai…

Le cœur de Matthew rata un battement. Alfred aurait déjà tué ?

-J’ai déjà eu envie de tuer quelqu’un.finit-il.

L’information mit du temps à venir au cerveau de Matthew puis il comprit.

-C’est bizarre, il y avait marqué « Avez-vous déjà tué quelqu’un ? ».

-T’as dû mal lire, ils demandaient si on avait déjà eu envie de tuer quelqu’un.

-Mais…

-Bah c’est pas grave, au pire, c’est qu’un jeu…

Matthew finit par acquiescer l’esprit tranquille. Ce n’était qu’un jeu, il n’y a pas de raisons de s’inquiéter !

-Ouais… Attends, t’as déjà voulu tuer quelqu’un ?

-Ouais, le gars arrêtait pas de me faire des one-shoot, one-kill alors forcément…

Matthew soupira en se rendant compte qu’il s’inquiétait trop pour rien, Alfred n’était et ne serait surement jamais un meurtrier.

-Et toi ?

La question prit Matthew totalement au dépourvu.

Il avait déjà eu envie de tuer quelqu’un.

Lui-même.

Et il s’en souvenait encore, de ces pilules multicolores qui lui donnaient l’impression d’avaler un arc-en-ciel.

-Matthew ?

Il revint brusquement à lui.

Alfred semblait inquiet.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, continuons.

Alfred le fixa encore un instant bizarrement avant de reprendre leurs activités.

« Savez-vous manier une arme ? »

Alfred sembla hésiter.

-Est-ce que la batte de baseball est considérée comme une arme ?demanda-t-il.

Matthew haussa les épaules.

-Je suppose.

Alfred appuya sur « oui ».

« Quel type de mort préférez-vous ? »

En dessous il y avait plusieurs cases avec des exemples :

« Noyade », « empoisonnement », « corps-à-corps »,  « explosion » , « accident de la route » ou « autre ».

-Ces questions sont vraiment bizarres…

-Mais non ! C’est pour l’immersion dans le jeu…  Tu préfères laquelle ?

Matthew sembla réfléchir.

-La plus rapide et la moins douloureuse.

-Heu… La noyade ?

-Si tu veux.

Alfred cliqua dessus même si Matthew doutait sincèrement que la noyade soit une mort rapide et pas très douloureuse.

« Imaginez : la personne en face de vous est dangereuse, c’est une question de vie ou de mort ! »

En dessous, trois choix s’affichaient :

« La tuer », « ne rien lui faire », ou « fuir ».

Alfred sembla se plonger dans une intense réflexion.

Pour Matthew, la question ne se posait même pas, il n’avait jamais été un combattant ni un tueur et serait partit en courant.

Finalement, l’américain appuya sur  « la tuer » et un autre message s’afficha.

« Félicitations, vous avez fini le quizz ! Merci d’y avoir répondu »

Ce fut ensuite l’interface du site avec les règles qui fit son apparition.

Alfred lut quelques minutes avant de soupirer.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

-J’aime pas lire. J’y comprends rien.

Matthew ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne fut même pas étonné.

Il décida d’y jeter un petit coup d’œil et après quelques secondes, compris.

Le jeu était plutôt simple ; il fallait entrer dans une partie composée de 5 joueurs minimum et 20 maximums. Chaque personne avait un certain nombre de points qui variait selon le nombre de personnes dans la partie. Pour gagner, il fallait avoir le plus de points possible. Grace aux points que l’on avait, on pouvait avoir un bonus qui empêchait les autres joueurs d’agir pendant un certain temps selon le bonus. Pour obtenir des points, il fallait en voler ou en prendre aux autres joueurs pendant leur temps d’inactivité. Si on essayait de prendre des points à un joueur actif, il y avait une « confrontation » et celui qui possédait le plus de points ou de bonus gagnait tous les points de son adversaire.

A la fin d’une partie, même si on avait perdu,  le total de nos points restants était attribué à nos statistiques de joueurs sur le site. Plus on en avait, plus on était un joueur expérimenté et donc dangereux. Les alliances étaient acceptées au risque de se faire poignarder dans le dos de son allié. Les prix que l’on recevait en tant que gagnant variaient selon les parties. Certaines parties pouvaient avoir des prix de 10 000 $ voir plus mais seul les plus expérimentés y jouait.

Le reste du règlement expliquait le fonctionnement du chat et du forum entre joueurs.

En fait, ce jeu avait l’air plutôt sympa pour Matthew, lui qui craignait quelque chose d’horrible ou il fallait s’entretuer… Au final, il s’inquiétait vraiment pour rien.

-Alors ? Qu’est-ce qu’il faut faire ?

Matthew expliqua les règles à Alfred qui hochait la tête au fur et à mesures qu’il s’expliquait.

A la fin, il lui fit un grand sourire.

-Quand tu expliques c’est tout de suite plus clair Mattie !

Le concerné rougit en acquiesçant vivement et en baissant les yeux.

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu’il acquiesçait comme un idiot ? En plus il était aussi rouge qu’une tomate ! Est-ce qu’Alfred l’avait remarqué ?

Il releva la tête et vit le regard bleu braqué sur lui toujours avec son sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

-T’es tout rouge Mattie !

Il l’avait remarqué.

A ce moment-là, Matthew eut vraiment envie de disparaître.  Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’Alfred l’appelait Matt ou Mattie mais quand il le faisait ça le gênait toujours. C’était... Ça créait une certaine proximité entre eux à vrai dire.

Pour lui ça avait toujours été Matthew alors un surnom prouvait son affection et si il éprouvait une certaine affection pour lui ça voulait dire qu’il l’aimait bien n’est-ce pas ? Et ça c’était super pour un premier ami. Mais Matthew aurait vraiment qu’Alfred l’aime un peu plus.

Pas comme un frère mais…

-Bon, maintenant qu’on s’est inscrits, on pourrait débuter une partie non ?demanda Alfred.

Si Matthew avait su tout ce qui allait lui arriver à cause de ce simple jeu, si il avait réfléchit un peu plus et si il avait regardé son portable qui sonnait en montrant le numéro de son ami Gilbert, il n’aurait pas souri à Alfred en perdant de ses couleurs pour répondre un « oui » enthousiaste au blond.

Mais à ce moment-là Matthew ne savait pas ce qu’allait engendrer un simple jeu et ne savait pas non plus que Gilbert avait son numéro de téléphone.

Alors il fit un sourire à Alfred et lui répondit un « oui » enthousiaste avant de se tourner vers l’écran de l’ordinateur.


	4. Chapter 4

Dormir est une action très importante pour l’organisme de l’être humain. Si on ne dort pas, le corps et l’esprit ne peuvent pas récupérer et quand on ne récupère pas assez bien, on peut passer une mauvaise journée à cause de la fatigue.

C’est déjà arrivé à Matthew. Eh, oui ! Même quand on est invisible, on peut avoir des mauvaises journées. Et Matthew détestait les mauvaises journées.

Il en avait accumulé un certain nombre dans sa vie et selon lui, personne ne pouvait en avoir plus.

Donc pour lui, dormir était un rituel considéré comme sacré que personne n’avait le droit de déranger.

Sauf quand sa mère rentrait tard et qu’elle faisait des pancakes au sirop d’érable.

Et qu’un inconnu n’arrêtait pas de faire furieusement vibrer son téléphone.

A 3h du matin.

C’était la 8e fois.

Au fond de son lit, sous les couvertures chaudes, Matthew serrait Kumajirou, son ourse en peluche, contre lui.

Il voulait dormir.

Mais son portable vibrait sur sa table de chevet et il savait que s’il le regardait, il voudrait répondre pour dire à l’idiot qui le harcelait d’arrêter.

Le téléphone arrêta de vibrer pendant un moment avant de recommencer de plus belle.

Matthew soupira en se levant.

Qui pouvait bien l’appeler à cette heure ?

Certainement pas Alfred, la dernière fois qu’il avait fait ça, Matthew lui avait très bien fait comprendre que la nuit, on ne l’appelait pas.

Et à part son père et sa mère, il n’avait pas d’amis donc pas beaucoup de numéros dans son répertoire donc qui aurait pu ?

La meilleure façon de savoir restait de répondre.

Il tendit sa main vers son téléphone et fixa l’écran.

Un numéro s’affichait dessus mais il ne le connaissait pas.

Il soupira puis répondit.

-Allô ?

-Salut Birdie, j’espère que je te dérange pas.

Matthew connaissait cette voix. Il connaissait cette façon de parler.

C’était Gilbert.

Il se retint de lui hurler que oui, il le dérangeait mais serra les dents et soupira bruyamment pour bien faire comprendre à l’albinos qu’il le dérangeait.

-Gilbert, il est 3h du matin, je dormais alors oui, tu me déranges. Et comment t’as eu mon numéro ?

-C’est une longue histoire…En fait je voulais te dire un truc super important.

Le ton de Gilbert semblait moins enjoué que d’habitude. On aurait presque dit qu’il était gêné.

-Vas-y, dit le…soupira Matthew en baillant.

Il avait l’impression que son lit lui hurlait de revenir et de dormir.

-Tu connais le Death Game ?demanda l’albinos de l’autre côté de la ligne.

-Bah oui, je me suis inscrit. Comment tu sais ça ?

-Je suis dans ta partie. Celle de « God Save The Queen » et je ne connais personne d’autre à part toi qui mettrais « The Mapplesirup » en pseudo.

Matthew rougit. Oui, il aimait beaucoup le sirop d’érable qui lui rappelait son pays.

Quand il avait marqué son pseudo, il n’avait pas vraiment réfléchis et puis Alfred avait bien mit « Hamburgerhero »…

-Comment ça se fait que t’es sur ma partie ?

-Heu… C’est pas vraiment la tienne en fait, c’est « Larosécarlate » qui l’avait ouverte.

Chaque joueur ouvrant une partie pouvait y inviter les autres et donner le titre qu’il voulait à cette partie.

« God Save The Queen » était le nom de leur partie.

-Et alors ?

 -On a parié 200 000$.

Matthew lâcha son portable mais essaya de le rattraper dans un réflexe surhumain, (parce que un portable ça coûte cher et sa mère ne voudrait pas lui en racheter un) avant de finir la tête dans le sol, le portable gisant retourné à côté de lui.

-Heu…Birdie t’es toujours en vie ?

-200 000$ ?!

Gilbert failli éclater de rire à l’entente de la voix d’habitude si calme et si basse de Matthew.

-Ouais et le génial moi t’as appelé pour te le signaler très gentiment. Donc toi et ton pote, que je devine être Alfred, devriez dégager et vous trouver une autre partie très vite.

Matthew se rallongea dans son lit, le smartphone collé à son oreille.

-Où est-ce que vous avez trouvé cet argent ?

Il y eu un blanc pendant lequel Gilbert semblait réfléchir à ce qu’il allait lui dire.

-En fait les points on les comptes en dollars. Si t’as 1 point ça te fait 1 000$ et vu que les personnes qui jouent sont des habitués qui gagnent souvent leurs parties, ils ont au minimum 10 points chacun. Quand tu voles les points de quelqu’un, c’est de l’argent qu’il te doit. Pour gagner une partie, il faut plumer tout le monde.

Il souriait, ça se sentait dans sa voix.

-Et tu joues à ça ?

-Bah… ‘faut bien que j’occupe mes journées Birdie…

Matthew poussa un long soupire en l’entendant dire ça d’une voix gênée. Comme si il l’était vraiment…

En fait, ça ne l’étonnait même pas.

-Tu gagnes beaucoup ?

Il y eu un autre silence.

-Je veux pas que tu t’évanouisses. Désolé Birdie.

-Ouais ouais… Mais si on veut pas donner l’argent, il se passe quoi ?

-Heu… Bah… Ils… Ils t’empêchent d’agir et… Prennent ton argent.

-Et si t’as plus d’argent ?

-Tu dois toujours en avoir. Je dois y aller Birdie salut.

Puis, il raccrocha. Comme ça.

Il lui avait fait perdre 10 minutes de sa nuit et il osait raccrocher.

Matthew aurait voulu s’énerver mais il avait méchamment la flemme et en plus il était fatigué.

Il posa son téléphone sur sa table de chevet et soupira de bonheur en se replongeant dans les couvertures chaudes.

Les paroles de Gilbert tournaient en boucle dans a tête.

200 000 putains de dollars.

Il s’imaginait très bien Gilbert nager dans une piscine de billets verts en chantant « Pour it up » de Rihanna lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

_-All i see is sign, all i see is dollars sign.*_

Matthew ouvrit les yeux en se rendant compte qu’il allait s’endormir sur cette image très dérangeante.

Penser à des ours polaires et des pancakes était plus agréable.

 

Son réveil sonnait.

Matthew pouvait l’entendre malgré son corps bien ensevelit sous les couvertures.

Il faisait chaud, c’était agréable et il serrait Kumajirou, son ours en peluche, contre lui.

Il ne voulait pas quitter ce nid de chaleur et de paix.

Mais son réveil sonnait toujours.

Matthew soupira, sortit de ses couvertures et il sentit l’air froid mais pas trop de la pièce et chercha du regard ses lunettes.

Le monde était un peu flou autour de lui mais pas assez pour qu’il ne reconnaisse pas ses lunettes qu’il vissa sur son nez et son portable.

Il désactiva l’alarme sur le réveil qui affichait 7h et hésita entre sécher, (de toutes façons personne ne le remarquerait) ou se préparer pour les cours.

Puis il se rappela de la veille (ou du matin très tôt) quand Gilbert lui avait parlé.

Il fallait qu’il quitte cette partie. Le plus rapidement possible. Il n’avait déjà pas beaucoup d’argent alors si il s’endettait avant même d’être entré dans la vie active, ça n’allait pas le faire. Et puis la façon dont Gilbert avait raccroché quand il lui avait dit qu’il fallait toujours avoir de l’argent l’inquiétait un peu quand même.

 Raison de plus pour se lever et aller au lycée pour prévenir Alfred et avec un peu de chance, croiser Gilbert dans le bus et lui demander plus de précisions.

Évidemment, ce jour-là, Gilbert n’avait pas pris le bus.

Et quand il arriva au lycée, Alfred était déjà plongé dans une conversation animée avec Kiku.

Matthew s’assied à sa place, déçu et un peu triste. Il avait oublié qu’Alfred avait d’autres amis.

Quand ils étaient là, Matthew redevenait aussi invisible qu’il l’avait toujours été.

Pour ne pas s’ennuyer,  il décida d’observer un peu la classe.

Le cours était animé pour ne pas dire que c’était n’importe quoi. Les élèves jouaient au pendu avec leur professeur d’Histoire remplaçant.

L’ancien avait mystérieusement disparu et honnêtement, tout le monde s’en fichait.

En fait, certains se demandaient même pourquoi ils venaient en cours si ça se passait comme ça. Il en faisait malheureusement partit.  D’après les informations qu’avait eu Matthew, ce lycée avait décidé de mettre ceux qui avaient les meilleurs notes ensembles. Les autres se retrouvaient tous dans la même classe. Matthew était nouveau au lycée alors ils avaient dû tirer au hasard dans quelle classe il sera mis.

En tout cas c’était son explication la plus plausible.

Parce que actuellement, une battle de rap avait lieu entre Héraklès Karpusi et Lovino Vargas, leur professeur comptait les points, Feliciano Vargas, son frère jumeau suppliait son frère d’arrêter d’insulter des gens innocents, certains votaient pour savoir si ils continuaient le pendu ou pas et les autres …

Matthew n’avait même pas envie de regarder ce que faisaient les autres.

Vu qu’il s’ennuyait, il décida de sortir son portable.

Il avait l’application du Death Game sur son portable et pouvait voir les actualités de la partie.

Il ne se passait pas grands choses en fait, presque personne n’était connecté.

S’il avait pu, il aurait parlé à Gilbert mais il ne connaissait même pas son pseudo.

Soupirant, Matthew chercha dans les paramètres un moyen de quitter la partie. Au moment où il appuyait, une fenêtre de chat s’ouvrit sur son écran.

_Larosécarlate dit : Vous n’alliez pas nous quitter si tôt n’est-ce pas ?_

Matthew relut le message plusieurs fois.

Il ne pensait pas que l’organisateur de la partie interagisse avec lui.

_The MappleSirrup dit : Si. Entrer dans votre partie était une erreur de ma part._

Voilà, une belle réponse qui témoignait de son vocabulaire riche et intelligent. Bon, maintenant, il allait quitter.

Malheureusement, un autre message apparut.

_Larosécarlate dit : En quoi était-ce une erreur ?_

Matthew soupira en se disant que ce mec en demandait un peu trop, autant lui dire la vérité alors ?

_The MappleSirrup dit : Je ne connaissais pas le prix à payer en cas de défaite._

_Larosécarlate dit : Raison de plus pour rester ! Cela ne rend-il pas la partie excitante ?_

_The MappleSirrup dit : Non._

Clair, net et précis. Son interlocuteur sembla avoir compris car il ne répondit pas.

Matthew leva le nez de son téléphone histoire de voir si quelqu’un le voyait utiliser son téléphone..

Apparemment, c’était toujours autant le bazar, super.

Quand il replongea sa tête dedans, un autre message était apparu.

_Larosécarlate dit : Je crains pour que vous n’ayez pas le choix. Quand on entre dans mes parties, on n’en sort pas._

Ce fut le dernier message que Matthew reçut avant de ranger son téléphone en vitesse car apparemment, le principal arrivait.

Les paroles de ce joueur tournaient dans sa tête en plus des  200 000$ dont Gilbert parlait.

Il espérait sincèrement qu’il n’ait pas une somme astronomique dans ce genre à payer un jour en jouant.

Après un le long sermon sur le respect des règles et l’importance de la scolarité à leur âge que leur fit le principal, la sonnerie annonçant le prochain cours retentit et tous se levèrent comme des zombies pour aller dans leurs prochaine classe.

Matthew vit Kiku partir abandonnant donc Alfred pour l’instant.

Il était seul et marchait dans le flot d’élèves.

C’était sa chance pour lui parler !

Rapidement, Matthew prit son sac et se faufila entre les élèves pour arriver jusqu’à son ami.

-Alfred…

Le blond sursauta et se tourna vers Matthew.

-Mattie, tu m’as fait peur ! Arrête d’être aussi discret !

Le canadien ne releva pas et commença à lui parler.

-Le jeu, le Death Game… Notre partie est une partie où ils parient de l’argent, faut qu’on parte Alfred !

-Ah bon ? Comment tu sais ça ?

-Je… Gilbert y joue, c’est lui qui m’a prévenu.

Alfred haussa un sourcil, dubitatif.

-Et tu le crois ?

Matthew fixa Alfred.

Il savait que lui et Gilbert, ce n’était pas le grand amour mais il pourrait au moins lui faire un minimum confiance non ?

-Oui, c’est mon ami et pourquoi il mentirait ?

Alfred poussa un long soupire du genre « qu’est-ce que tu es naïf, je vais devoir t’apprendre la vie ».

-Je ne sais pas si je te l’avais déjà dit mais Gilbert est gay.

-Non, il est bi.réctifia Matthew.

L’albinos le lui avait dit un jour qu’ils étaient dans le bus et qu’ils avaient une longue discussion sur la sexualité.

Honnêtement, Matthew l’avait plutôt bien pris. Pour lui, s’il était attiré par les filles ET les garçons, il avait plus de chances de sortir avec une fille quelconque que lui.

Parce que 1 : il était invisible si quelqu’un d’autre arrivait.

Et 2 : Parce qu’il était Matthew, le canadien qui a voulu se suicider parce que personne ne le voyait et qui parle à un ours en peluche.

Sérieusement, qui sortirait avec ce mec ?

-Il serait très bien capable de devenir gay pour une personne aussi adorable que toi.

Le cœur de Matthew rata un battement pendant que ses joues se teintaient d’un rouge cerise.

Alfred venait de dire qu’il était adorable. Alfred venait de dire qu’il était adorable !

Il en aurait hurlé de joie si il n’avait pas été en public.

-Et vu qu’il essayera de sortir avec toi, il t’empêche de jouer à ce jeu en te mentant  pour optimiser le temps que vous passerez ensemble si tu ne joues pas ! Il ne faut pas lui faire confiance Matthew ! Je suis sûr que c’est un reptilien !

Matthew revint rapidement à lui en voyant qu’Alfred attendait une réponse et qu’apparemment c’était à lui de parler.

Il assimila et analysa tout ce que son ami venait de dire avant d’en conclure une chose ; c’était des conneries.

-Arrête avec tes théories du complot…

-Les extra-terrestres existent ! J’essaye de te sauver Matthew !

Le blond soupira en entrant dans la classe.

-Ne le crois pas si tu veux mais quand je rentrerais, je me désinscrirais.dit Matthew.

Alfred soupira en marmonnant qu’il ne comprenait rien et Matthew sourit.

Alfred le trouvait adorable.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut salut, voici deux nouveaux chapitres de Death Game, bonne lecture !

Alfred était américain. Il aimait son pays, sa famille, le superbowl et de temps à autre le basket. Il est souriant, grand, certain(e)s diraient beau et sympathique. Tout le monde l'aime bien Alfred et certain(e)s plus que d'autre.

Lui, ça lui plait de savoir que les gens l'admirent, le regardent alors qu'il n'a rien fait.

Rien du tout.

L'effort ? Il ne connaissait pas ce mot.

Quand il voyait Matthew qui essayait vainement de parler à d'autres personnes ne serait-ce que pour leur rendre un stylo, il trouvait ça triste, limite pathétique.

C’était ça un effort ?

Personne ne le voyait ce pauvre canadien qui n'avait rien demandé à personne à part être vu.

« C'est triste pour lui mais c'est la vie » pensait toujours Alfred quand il ne le connaissait pas encore.

Au début, il ne le regardait pas trop. Déjà parce qu'il était très peu visible et aussi parce qu'il s'en fichait complètement.

Il avait d'autres choses à faire que s'occuper du petit nouveau.

D'autres choses comme gérer les tensions dans sa bande ce qui demandait une certaine maîtrise de soi qu'Alfred n'avait pas toujours, malheureusement pour lui.

Même si il n'avait pas à faire d'efforts, les autres devaient en faire pour lui. Ils étaient tous une bande de petits chiens qui n'attendaient qu'une caresse de leur maître et quand ils ne l'avaient pas, ils se battaient tous entre eux.

Comme si ça changeait quelque chose à ses yeux.

Pour lui, ils étaient tous des animaux plus ou moins distrayants qui aimaient être utilisés.

Alfred n'avait pas besoin d'amis, il se suffisait lui-même.

Jusqu'à Matthew.

Il ne s'était jamais intéressé à lui et ne comptait pas le faire jusqu'au jour où son père lui demanda de le faire.

Arthur Kirkland était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années mais qui ne les faisait pas grâce à son entretien physique et sportif qui était exigé en tant qu'inspecteur de police, blond, des cheveux courts, des yeux verts de chats et d'énormes sourcils dont Alfred n'avait heureusement pas hérité.

Alfred et Arthur c'était une relation père/fils mouvementée parsemée de dispute et de réconciliations autour d’une bonne bière devant un match de foot.

Depuis le divorce de ses parents, Alfred avait très vite compris que si il était seul chez sa mère qui se trouvait tous les jours un nouveau petit copain, il pourrait toujours faire confiance à son père.

Même si parfois il n’était pas mieux.

Voir pire.

En tout cas, ce soir-là, son père était rentré plus tôt que d’habitude et lui il rentrait d’une joyeuse partie de jambes en l’air avec une de ses amies.

Alfred n’était pas innocent et il était même très loin de l’être.

-Salut, t’es rentré tôt.dit il à son père.

L’homme était assis dans un des fauteuils de leur salon, une tasse de thé en main.

Arthur était d’origine anglaise (ça s’entendait à son accent) et prenait très à cœur les manières et la discipline. Il s’énervait tout le temps pour le bazar qu’il y avait dans la chambre d’Alfred et son manque de rigueur envers lui-même.

Evidemment, le fils s’en fichait complètement.

-Et toi tu es rentré tard.dit Arthur en buvant une gorgée de thé, le petit doigt levé.

Ce genre de manière avait toujours amusé Alfred qui s’amusait à le copier quand il était enfant.

-Ouais j’étais avec une fille de ma classe. On… travaillait. dit Alfred en se servant un verre d’eau.

-Humm, je vois…

Son père semblait en pleine réflexion et quand son père était en pleine réflexion en buvant du thé le petit doigt de sa main gauche, levé ça voulait rarement dire de bonnes choses pour lui.

-Et si tu « travaillais » avec Matthew Williams ?

Alfred recracha l’eau qu’il avalait.

-Papa, j’suis pas gay !

Les sourcils épais d’Arthur se froncèrent et il posa sa tasse dans l’assiette prévu à cet effet qu’il tenait dans son autre main.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire, je dis juste que ce serait bien que vous sympathisiez.

Alfred soupira de soulagement.

Il ne voulait pas être comme lui.

Jamais. Jamais il ne deviendrait comme son père.

Jamais il n’aimerait les hommes.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Parce que tu es un gentil garçon qui va écouter ce que dit son père n’est-ce pas ?

Alfred déglutit en voyant le regard insistant qui pesait sur lui.

Il pouvait être persuasif quand il le voulait et ce regard-là était un peu une sorte d’avertissement.

-D’où tu le connais ?

-Aujourd’hui il y a eu une intervention sur la psychologie criminelle et vu que je me suis souvenu qu’il y avait un nouvel élève dans ta classe, j’ai fait quelques recherches sur son dossier en tant que parent d’élève.

Alfred soupira bruyamment. Son père voulait tout le temps tout savoir, c’était la pire commère de leur quartier.

-Papa, t’as pas le droit de faire ça. C’est illégal.

Arthur but une gorgée de thé en prenant son temps avant de répondre.

-Bien sûr que si, j’ai le droit. D’ailleurs tu devrais me remercier pour la bonne action que tu vas faire.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, vraiment. Ce garçon a tenté de se suicidé. Il a déménagé avec sa mère pour un nouveau départ alors il faut quelqu’un pour l’aider à s’intégrer. Tu dois le faire Alfred.

Le blond ne répondit rien au début. Il assimilait l’information.

C’est vrai que ce gars avait une tête de dépressif mais il ne pensait pas que sa vie allait aussi mal pour qu’il en arrive à ça.

Pour lui, personne ne devait jamais en arriver là.

-Alfred ?

-Ok, je vais le faire.

Alors comme l’avait demandé on père, il était partit lui parler.

Au début, juste comme les autres. Dire des choses inutiles, juste pour les dires, c’était ce qu’il faisait le mieux pour occuper les autres en général.

Mais ce gars, il avait de la culture (surtout en films d’horreur) et une certaine répartie. Les discussions n’étaient pas longues et dénuées de sens avec lui, Alfred avait vraiment l’impression de discuter.

Et ça faisait vraiment bizarre de discuter.

Même si il était comme les autres, un petit chien qui voulait sa caresse, il était différent. Lui il attendait patiemment et dans l’ombre. C’était plus agréable, c’était mieux.

Ce gars qu’il ne voulait pas connaître, il avait fini par ne plus s’en passer.

Pourtant, son groupe le rappelait et les gérer restait constamment une obligation à laquelle il ne pouvait échapper.

Il avait essayé d’intégrer Matthew à son groupe mais il était beaucoup trop effacé. On ne le voyait jamais.

Des fois Alfred était ahuris de voir la capacité de Matthew à disparaître aussi facilement.

Finalement, il avait abandonné l’idée de le mettre dans son groupe d’amis.

Si les autres ne le voyaient pas, il garderait l’exclusivité de Matthew.

Mais bientôt, il y a eu une ombre au tableau.

Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Ou l’albinos gay qui voulait se taper Matthew.

Le pauvre, aussi innocent et pur qu’un agneau pouvait l’être, il n’avait toujours pas compris ce que certains regards et sous-entendus voulaient dire.

Ce qui agaçait Alfred chez ce gars c’était qu’en plus d’être gay et de ne pas s’en cacher, il l’insultait clairement devant Matthew qui essayait vaguement de le défendre.

C’était vraiment ça le problème, il commençait à préférer l’albinos à lui.

Et ça, Alfred n’aimait pas du tout.

Tout le monde l’avait toujours apprécié sans qu’il n’ai jamais rien eu à faire alors ce n’était pas Matthew qui allait faire exception à la règle pour les beaux yeux de Gilbert.

Alors Alfred essayait de faire revenir Matthew vers lui.

Alors il faisait des efforts.

Et il détestait ça encore plus que Gilbert.

Maintenant ce n’était pas Matthew le petit chien qui attendait une caresse, c’était lui.

Il détestait cette situation.

Il détestait Gilbert.

Mais il ne détestait pas Matthew.

Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Peut-être parce qu’il savait que Matthew était son ami ?

Il avait cherché quelque chose pour le distraire de Gilbert. Un jeu dont il avait trouvé le nom dans les dossiers de son père.

Matthew semblait beaucoup s’en méfier mais lui il ne voyait pas pourquoi.

Il pouvait vraiment être un peureux des fois…

Tout allait bien.

Matthew oubliait Gilbert.

Les choses rentraient dans l’ordre et Matthew était redevenu un gentil petit chien qui attendait une caresse d’Alfred.

Il fallait voir la façon dont il l’implorait presque du regard quand il le voyait qui parlait avec Kiku.

Alfred était tombé de très haut quand Matthew lui avait raconté pour les parties payantes qui pouvaient s’élever à de très hautes sommes.

Il détestait vraiment Gilbert.

Après les cours, Alfred s’était tranquillement connecté sur le jeu.

Gilbert mentait clairement à Matthew qui était horriblement crédule.

Pathétique, vraiment.

Il entra dans la partie où à peu près tous les joueurs étaient réunis.

Même Matthew était présent. Lui qui lui avait dit qu’il se désinscrirait…

Une boîte de dialogue apparut sur son écran, l’invitant dans la conversation en cours.

_Lafilledel’ôw dit : Je te signal très cordialement que tu vas mourir connard._

_ViKing dit :Je t’attends toujours._

Ah, apparemment il était arrivé en plein milieu d’une dispute entre deux participants.

_THEAWESOME ! dit : Oh ? Une baston ?_

_Larosécarlate dit : J’aimerais bien voir ça_ _?_

_Sunflower dit : Qui parie sur la fille ?_

_Lafilledel’ôw dit : Riez, vous êtes les prochains._

_Pinkunicorn dit : Genre on est les prochains lol !_

_? dit : Je ne pense pas que se moquer soi approprié à la situation…_

_ViKing dit : He ! Le nouveau ! Reste pas planté là, joins-toi à nous !_

Le message devait lui être adressé, il avait vu qu’il était là apparemment.

_Hamburgerhero dit : Je ne sais pas sur quoi vous pariez mais je mise sur ViKing._

_Larosécarlate dit : Ce gars est intelligent. Je parie sur ViKing._

_? dit : Vous êtes pas sérieux ?_

_Lafilledel’ôw dit : ? a raison. Vous faites le mauvais choix._

_Pinkunicorn dit : Qui veut parier sur Lafilledel’ôw genre elle a une chance contre ViKing ?_

_Larosécarlate dit : Personne !_

_Sunflower dit : Je donne 3 000$ sur ViKing._

Alfred fronça les sourcils. Ils pariaient vraiment de l’argent ?

_Pinkunicorn dit : Moi aussi._

_Larosécarlate dit : Pareil._

_Hamburgerhero dit : Vous pariez vraiment de l’argent ?_

_? dit : Heu… C’est le principe d’un pari je crois._

_THEAWESOME dit : Si tu veux partir c’est maintenant._

Il réfléchit quelques secondes. Alors Gilbert n’avait pas menti, ce jeu était un jeu d’argent.

Si son père apprenait ça, il allait mourir, c’était sûr !

_Sunflower dit : Si tu es une tapette bien sûr._

Ce gars l’insultait. Clairement. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Mais si son père l’apprenait…

_Larosécarlate dit : Ah la provoc’ était claire et directe. T’aimes pas les petits nouveaux Sun ?_

_Sunflower dit : Niet._

_Larosécarlate dit : C’est tellement direct… C’est pour ça que je t’aime Sunflower._

_Sunflower dit : Moi aussi._

_Pinkunicorn dit : Super et genre maintenant vous appellerez comment vos quatre enfants ?_

_Larosécarlate dit : Jeanne, Pierre…_

_Sunflower dit : Aleksei et Anya._

_ViKing dit : Vous êtes vraiment cons, les gays peuvent pas avoir d’enfants !_

Il n’allait pas se laisser insulter de la sorte et encore moins par un gay. Son père n’en saurait rien, de toute façon ça restait entre lui et son ordinateur n’est-ce pas ?

_THEAWESOME dit : Laisse-les dans leur délire._

_Hamburgerhero dit : 3 000 $ sur ViKing._

_THEAWESOME dit : Pareil sur Lafilledel’ôw !_

_Lafilledel’ôw dit : Enfin quelqu’un d’intelligent et d’avisé._

_THEAWESOME dit : C’est plus un pari si personne ne mise sur la deuxième personne. Le génial moi s’est dévoué si galamment, tu devrais vraiment me remercier._

_ViKing dit : Tout le monde à parier alors ? Plus personne ne doute on est d’accord ?_

Alfred hésita un instant à faire demi-tour mais c’était un pari. Le frisson de l’interdit et de l’excitation le traversa.

Si lui et les autres avaient raison il gagnerait 3 000$ d’un coup.

_Larosécarlate dit : Oui au nom de tous._

_Pinkunicorn dit : Genre t’es notre porte-parole._

_ViKing dit : Les paris sont fermés,  vos mises ont bien été prises en compte ! Les résultats seront pour très bientôt. Fait de beaux rêves salope, ce seront tes derniers._

Maintenant qu’il y pensait, il se demandait pourquoi  ils pariaient sur ces deux- là. Et puis ils se menaçaient clairement !

_Lafilledel’ôw dit : Tu verras ce qu’il t’arrivera si tu me touche._

_ViKing a quitté la conversation._

_Lafilledel’ôw a quitté la conversation._

_Hamburgerhero dit : Au fait, pourquoi on a parié ?_

_Larosécarlate dit : Parce qu’ils vont se tuer._

L’information mit du temps à monter jusqu’au cerveau d’Alfred qui fixait l’écran.

_Hamburgerhero dit : Quoi ?_

_? dit : Oh non, encore un nouveau qui comprend rien à ce jeu…_

_Larosécarlate dit ; Je suppose que tu connais assez les règles pour savoir que quand il y a une confrontation, l’un des deux joueurs prend les points de l’autre. En vérité, ces points sont de l’argent et si Lafilledel’ôw et ViKing veulent cet argent, ils vont devoir se battre et de préférence jusqu’à la mort pour l’avoir._

Alfred avait l’impression de rêver. Un gars qu’il ne connaissait même pas disait tranquillement que l’une des personnes avec qui il discutait tranquillement allait mourir ?

Mais…

_Hamburgerhero  dit : Jusqu’à la mort ?_

_Larosécarlate dit : Oui, il vaut mieux être sûr qu’il ou elle ne reviendra pas se venger._

Mais…

_Sunflower dit : Le gagnant prend tout l’argent de l’autre._

_Hamburgerhero dit : Jusqu’à combien  ?_

_Sunflower dit : Des fois des millions de dollars, ça dépend._

Mais ce jeu était juste génial en fait !

Gagner de l’argent facilement juste en jouant c’était un rêve d’enfant qui se réalisait !

Si il perdait à ce jeu, il devra donner de l’argent à des gens qu’il ne connaît même pas et si il n’avait pas l’argent, ils le tueraient sûrement.

Le tuer.

Tuer comme dans « mourir et ne plus jamais se réveiller ».

C’était un peu bizarre pour lui de penser à sa propre mort et aux risques qu’il prenait en jouant à ce jeu.

Mais après tout, ce n’était qu’un jeu n’est-ce pas ?

Et Alfred adorait les jeux.

Ce qu’il préférait c’était gagner.

Il adorait ce sentiment de puissance et de satisfaction extrême qu’il ressentait à ce moment-là.  Le moment ou son adversaire enfoui sa rage et son dégoût au fond de lui.

C’était ce qu’il aimait le plus dans les jeux.

Alfred était un gagnant et jamais il ne connaîtrait le goût de la défaite.

Il quitta la conversation qui continuait sans lui d’ailleurs et se promena dans la partie en regardant les statistiques des autres joueurs.

Première étape : choisir une cible.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Ce jeu allait rapidement devenir intéressant…

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

L'incompréhension est selon Larousse, l'incapacité ou le refus de comprendre quelque chose, quelqu'un ou de l'apprécier.

Matthew était quelqu'un de plutôt intelligent. Il ne prétendait pas changer la face du monde scientifique ou recevoir un prix Nobel, il était juste quelqu'un qui comprenait et assimilait plutôt rapidement les informations qu'il recevait.

Pourtant, là, assis en face de son ordinateur, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Pourquoi ?

La veille il avait voulu se désinscrire comme il l'avait déjà dit à Alfred et là l'écran lui affichait qu'il était encore membre du site.

Ça, à la limite, il pouvait comprendre, ce n'était pas comme si on ne l'avait pas "prévenu".

Mais la discussion qui s'affichait sur son écran l'étonnait au début mais le choqua vers la fin.

C'était ce que Gilbert n'avait pas voulu lui dire.

Si il n'avait pas l'argent pour payer, il se ferait tuer.

Et non seulement Alfred adhérait à ça de manière étrangement normale mais en plus il pariait.

Il pariait une somme qu'il n'avait peut-être voir surement pas sur lui sur le moment.

Alors que Matthew l'avait prévenu.

Enfin, Gilbert avait prévenu Matthew qui avait prévenu Alfred.

Qui le trouvait adorable.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour penser à ça, il devait parler à Alfred le plus tôt et le plus vite possible.

Effectivement, Alfred agissait bêtement par moment mais là...

Matthew regarda l'heure.

Il était bientôt minuit.

Alfred ne dormait sûrement pas mais il doutait sincèrement qu'il soit prêt à le recevoir chez lui et encore moins que sa mère le laisse sortir à cette heure-là.

Matthew soupira et se leva de son lit en faisant les cents pas dans sa chambre.

Il fallait impérativement faire quelque chose parce que le temps qu'il perdait à essayer de trouver un moyen pour parler avec Alfred et le raisonner était du temps en plus pour les participants potentiels du jeu qui pouvaient donc l'attaquer à tout moment.

Il avait compris que quand des joueurs en attaquaient d'autres il y avait une confrontation et le gagnant prenait les points et les bonus de son adversaire.

Donc, son argent.

Matthew avait très vite compris que même si les points représentaient de l'argent, c'était à eux de trouver la somme qui égalait le nombre de leurs points.

Alfred pouvait très bien parier 3 000$ sans en avoir un seul.

Et ce qui inquiétait Matthew était que si il perdait et qu'il n'avait pas l'argent, il se fasse tuer.

Tuer.

Ce simple mot faisait frissonner Matthew.

Il ne voulait pas finir comme ces gens à la télévision qui mouraient une balle entre les deux yeux à cause d'une altercation entre gangs rivaux dans la ville.

Et encore moins à cause d'un stupide jeux.

Qu'est-ce qu'on dirait à sa mère ?

Au bord des larmes, Matthew tomba à genoux par terre.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?dit-il en regardant désespérément sa peluche qui le fixait d'un œil vide.

Il semblait attendre une réponse quand la sonnerie étouffée de son téléphone retentie dans sa chambre.

Matthew soupira en se relevant.

Il ne devrait pas parler à son ours, il le savait mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Kumajirou était l'ours en peluche que lui avait offert sa tante après un tour du monde quand il était enfant.

Elle lui avait dit que cet ours était un ours magique qui venait du japon et qui adorait le sirop d'érable et les pancakes comme lui.

Apparemment, si il lui parlait, il trouverait tout de suite la réponse à ses problèmes.

Ça avait longtemps marché quand il était gosse toutes ces conneries puis il avait grandis et arrêter. Jusqu'à son arrivée aux États-Unis.

Il n'avait pas d'amis et sa mère n'étant presque jamais là, le silence devenait rapidement très pesant pour lui.

Alors il avait commencé à lui parler.

Matthew Williams, le gars qui parle à son ours en peluche ou comment passé de suicidaire désespéré à encore plus désespéré.

Il chercha rapidement son smartphone qui se trouvait dans la poche de son sac puis décrocha.

-Allô ?

-Salut Birdie. Je te réveille pas j'espère ?

Matthew se souvint de la nuit précédente et de son réveil en pleine nuit.

Il s'était promis d'appeler Gilbert dans ces heures-là un jour et de le réveiller en pleine nuit mais apparemment il avait été plus rapide que lui.

-Non, pas cette fois.

-Cool alors. T'as réussi à annuler pour le jeu ?

-Heu... Justement, je peux pas.

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel Gilbert soupira.

-Je suis désolé Birdie, je vais essayer d'arranger ça.

-C'est vrai ?

L'espoir se lisait dans la voix de Matthew.

Alors sa mère ne retrouverait jamais son corps sans vie, une balle dans la tête, devant la porte de chez lui ?

Quel soulagement.

-Oui, la géniale personne que je suis ferais tout pour t'éviter ça.

-Merci Gilbert ! Je sais pas comment je pourrais te remercier !

-Tu le feras quand j'aurais fini.

Matthew jubilait.

Sa y est, sa nuit allait bien se finir, il ne risquait plus de mourir.

Mais...

Gilbert, il risquait un peu sa vie pour lui non ?

-Gilbert ?

-Birdie ?

-Tu... Tu vas pas mourir hein ?

-Non, bien sur que non.

-Je vais juste régler quelques trucs, t'inquiètes pas pour moi.dit il.

Le cœur de Matthew à battre plus fort.

Il n'aimait pas ça. Il était content que Gilbert règle son problème, bien sur mais il ne précisait pas ce qu'il allait faire pour annuler son inscription.

Il voulait poser la question. Il voulait savoir. Est-ce que Gilbert avait déjà tué des gens dans ce jeu ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'il y jouait ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'aidait ?

Alfred avait peut-être raison, il était peut-être amoureux de lui et il ferait tout pour ses beaux yeux de canadien, ça expliquait une de ses questions mais pas le reste.

-Est-ce que tu vas tuer des gens ?souffla Matthew comme si il ne voulait pas qu'on l'entende, comme si cette phrase était la phrase interdite, comme si il prononçait ses derniers mots.

-Je te l'ai déja dit, je vais juste régler quelques trucs.

Puis, il raccrocha.

Matthew posa son téléphone, figé comme un automate puis il se laissa tomber dans son lit en souriant.

Gilbert allait l'aider, il ne risquerait rien.

Il devait toujours prévenir Alfred et lui parler mais ses épaules semblaient moins lourdes.

Toute cette histoire le stressait pour rien.

Tout ira bien pour lui.

Même si la réponse de l'albinos ne lui convenait pas et était évasive, il ne voulait pas comprendre.

Il ne voulait pas saisir le sens ou essayer d'en chercher un à cette phrase.

Si il faisait ça, ça gâcherait son bonheur éphémère.

Rien ne devait le briser.

Rien.

 

Ne plus jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais être heureux.

Plus jamais.

Le bonheur ça ne sert à rien, ça se brise facilement et le reconstruire est tellement long et éreintant que c'est complètement inutile surtout si on sait ce qui se passera après.

Détruire avait toujours été plus simple que construire.

Et Matthew le comprenait durement, ce jour-là.

Ils étaient censés être en cours.

Notez bien le "censés".

Parce qu'avec deux profs absents, des élèves seuls dans une pièce remplie avec des adolescents d'une autre classe, des bouteilles d'alcool volées dans la salle des profs (ce fut une sacrée aventure à laquelle Matthew fut malheureusement obligé de participer) une ampli, de la musique et des joints, un cours ne pouvait être suivi même si il était "censé" se dérouler à cet endroit.

Une fête improvisée n'était pas "censée" se dérouler.

Mais si, elle avait lieu.

Et Alfred y participait activement.

Il avait ouvert la première bouteille de vodka et la buvait tranquillement sous les applaudissements et les cris encourageants de ses amis.

D'ailleurs, parlons-en de ses amis.

Ça commençait vraiment comme une mauvaise blague.

Un estonien, un coréen, une mexicaine, une vietnamienne, un japonais et deux américains rencontrent un blond à lunette.

Chacun a une relation plus ou moins spéciale avec lui et deux sont amoureuses de lui.

Tous ensemble ils s'entendent tous dans la joie et la bonne humeur et forment l'une des bandes les plus populaires du lycée.

Tout le monde les aime, les adores...

Et des fois, Matthew se demande pourquoi Alfred les préfère à lui.

Ils boivent, ils fument, ils se droguent et emmènent Alfred dans leurs conneries.

Même si des fois Matthew se doute bien que c'est lui l'investigateur d'un de leurs méfaits.

Un concours de beuverie avait démarré sous la demande de Bella.

Alfred battit d'abord Héraklès, Lovino, Toris qu'on avait obligé à participer et ce fut son tour.

Il lui avait demandé à lui, Matthew Williams de boire.

Et lui, il avait accepté.

Pourquoi ?

Il ne le savait toujours pas mais quand il avait attrapé la bouteille et que le liquide coula dans sa gorge, la sensation étrange de brûlure ne lui rappela que trop bien sa tentative de suicide.

Pourtant, il avait continué.

Il était heureux, il n'aurait bientôt plus de problèmes alors pourquoi penser à autant de mauvaises choses ?

Tout le monde s'amusait et ce n'était pas parce qu'il était invisible qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être comme tous les adolescents présents à ce moment.

Cons et inconscients.

Il finit par lâcher la bouteille en se rendant compte qu'Alfred avait arrêté de boire.

En regardant son ami il avait très vite compris qu'il était déjà assez bien éméché.

-Quoi ?dit il.

-Tu m'as battu...

Alfred semblait comme choqué.

-Et ?

-C'est génial !s'écria-t-il.

Et les autres hurlèrent de joie comme lui sans même savoir pourquoi.

Ensuite, il s'était assis parce que le monde tournait un peu et que ce n'était pas normal.

Il ne sait plus qui exactement mais en tout cas, quelqu'un a débarqué avec des joints.

En quelques minutes, la fumée emplissait déjà la salle.

Alfred s'était assis à côté de lui, un nuage de fumée s'échappant doucement de sa bouche.

-T'en veux ?

Matthew n'avait pas répondu.

Il n'en avait pas eu besoin parce que Lien la vietnamienne avait débarqué et avait attrapé Alfred par le col avant de l'embrasser.

Sous le regard ahuris de Matthew.

Elle l'avait vraiment fait.

Elle venait d'embrasser Alfred.

Cette fille était plutôt discrète en générale, ceux qui faisaient le plus de bruits étaient Kevin et Maria quand ils se disputaient.

Matthew savait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui parce qu'elle l'avait déjà fait comprendre plutôt subtilement à Alfred qui n'avait rien compris mais elle ne serait jamais venue le lui dire en face.

C'est ce qu'il avait espéré jusqu'ici.

Certaines personnes pas encore complètement défoncées trouvèrent la force de commenter la scène par quelques sifflements ou des applaudissements mais Matthew les ignorait.

Parce qu'il fixait cette scène surréaliste qui se déroulait pourtant devant lui.

Ce qu'il attendait c'était la réaction d'Alfred qui pour le moment ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Puis Lien le lâcha et recula avant de partir, les joues rouges de gêne.

-Wahou.dit Alfred.

Matthew acquiesça juste parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire.

-J'crois que je me suis trouvé une nouvelle copine.dit il.

Matthew le fixa et allait dire quelque chose quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Elle s'ouvrit sur le directeur lui-même, M.Beilschmidt.

Et à ce moment-là, il se demanda si la journée pouvait être plus mauvaise.

Effectivement, elle pouvait l’être.

Effectivement, elle pouvait l'être.

Après que le principal ai convoqué toute la classe et que la bonne moitié soi momentanément renvoyée du lycée, Alfred et Matthew avaient décidés de rentrer en attendant les conseils de disciplines qui seraient prononcés et leurs dates.

Alfred était toujours aussi défoncé.

C'était affligeant.

Vraiment affligeant.

Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le bus avec Alfred dans cet état alors il essaya d'appeler sa mère pour qu'elle les ramène en voiture.

Évidemment, elle ne répondait pas.

-Oh, il pleeeeeut...dit Alfred en levant la tête en l'air.

Un grondement se fit entendre comme pour confirmer ses dires.

Génial.

La pluie ne le dérangeait pas en fait, il l'aimait bien. Les gouttes d'eau qui tombaient du ciel grâce à la force de la gravité et qui s'écrasaient sur le sol pour disparaître et être remplacées par d'autre était un art que Matthew prenait le temps d'observer et de détailler.

Mais les jours de pluies faisaient baisser sa visibilité car l'eau tombait sur le verre de ses lunettes.

Et ça, c'était quelque chose qui avait le don de l'agacer tout simplement parce qu'il ne voyait presque plus rien et chaque fois son manque de visibilité de l'environnement lui causait des problèmes.

Donc la pluie, d'accord mais pas dehors.

Matthew essaya de rappeler sa mère qui ne répondait toujours pas en regardant Alfred qui fredonnait _God Save The Queen._

Il ne pouvait pas lui parler du Death Game dans cet état. Il oublierait surement chaque mots qu’il lui aura dit le lendemain à son réveille avec une gueule de bois bien méritée au passage.

-Alfred, tu devrais te lever, si tu t’évanouis ça m’évitera de devoir te relever.dit il à son ami.

L’américain s’exécuta et à ce moment, une voiture s’arrêta à leur niveau.

C’était celle de Maria Fernandez, la mexicaine.

Matthew ne l’aimait pas trop parce qu’en plus d’être l’amie d’enfance d’Alfred, elle lui tournait autour comme un rapace et le nombre de rumeur qui trainait autour d’eux était juste incroyable.

Étrangement, Alfred ne lui parlait presque jamais d’elle mais si il devait utiliser un mot synonyme à cette fille ce serait pute.

Elle s’était fait la moitié du lycée par frustration parce qu’Alfred semblait insensible à ses charmes.

Ce qui était sur chez elle c’est qu’elle n’abandonnait pas.

-Salut Al, je te ramène chez toi ?dit-elle en ouvrant la fenêtre de sa voiture.

Elle faisait malheureusement partie de ces personnes qui se vantaient juste parce qu’ils avaient une voiture ET le permis.

Apparemment dans ce lycée, l’un marchait sans l’autre.

-Ouais, je veux bien…réussit-il à dire dans un anglais à peu près correct.

Il avançait vers le véhicule et Matthew soupira en commençant à le suivre.

-Ah, heu… Comment tu t’appelles ?dit-elle à Matthew.

-Matthew.

-He bien Martin, je crois qu’il n’y a plus de places dans la voiture, dommage pour toi. Mais si tu veux, y a un arrêt de bus à quelques mètres. Bonne journée !dit-elle avec un sourire.

Et elle partit.

Avec Alfred qui ne lui fit même pas un regard désolé.

Matthew était tellement choqué qu’il ne réagit même pas.

La pluie tombait toujours, il était toujours devant le lycée mais seul.

Comme toujours.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche ce qui le fit sortir de son état de choc.

C’était sa mère.

-Allô ?souffla-t-il.

-Matthieu Williams ! Tu rentres immédiatement à la maison ! Je ne veux plus jamais que tu traîne avec Alfred, tu ne toucheras plus jamais à un seul ordinateur de ta vie, ni à tes consoles et…

Matthew écarta le téléphone de son oreille.

Sa mère hurlait et de l’endroit où elle était, tout le monde devait l’entendre.

Quand elle sembla baisser le volume, il le rapprocha pour continuer la conversation (si c’en était une).

-Maman, calme-toi, qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ?dit-il.

-Tu es renvoyé pendant deux semaines du lycée ! Et pourquoi ? Pour consommation de drogues et d’alcools dans l’enceinte de l’établissement !

Sa mère devait bien connaître le règlement pour le dire si précisément.

Il avait complètement oublié toute cette histoire !

-Maman, j’ai rien-commença-t-il.

-Je m’en fiche ! Tu rentres !dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Matthew regarda l’écran de son smartphone sur lequel les gouttes tombaient les unes après les autres.

Il pleuvait. Ses lunettes étaient mouillées, son ami l’avait abandonné pour une pute (dans une voiture qui comptait 4 putain de place ! Il aurait pu monter, ils n’étaient que deux !), sa mère l’engueulait et il jouait à un jeu potentiellement mortel auquel son ami avait décidé de jouer.

Génial.

Vraiment.

Matthew éternua et se mit avancer à avancer vers l’arrêt de bus dont avait parlé Maria (il le connaissait, il le prenait tous les matins.)

Rester dehors et se lamenter sur son sort ne servait à rien même si sur le moment il ne voulait rien faire d’autre.

Le bus allait bientôt arriver et il se mit sous l’abribus en l’attendant.

La rue était vide.

Matthew avait envie de haïr Alfred pour les tous les problèmes qu’il lui causait actuellement.

Il était de si bonne humeur avant ! Tout ça grâce à quelques paroles de Gilbert.

Le mystère planait toujours sur les raisons de son aide mais Matthew ne voulait pas savoir, du moment qu’il s’en sortait.

-Matthew Williams ?

Matthew se retourna pour faire face à un homme souriant, les yeux bleus, des cheveux blonds mi-longs attachés en cotagan légèrement mouillés par la pluie malgré son parapluie et une barbe de quelques jours sur son menton.

Au premier abord, cet homme avait l’air sympathique mais comment connaissait il son nom ?

-Heu… Oui ?dit-il.

-Je suis Francis Bonnefoy ou Larosécarlate.dit l’homme.

Le cœur de Matthew rata un battement. Ce gars jouait aussi au Death Game et dans la même partie que lui.

Les gens qui jouaient à ce jeu en tuaient d’autre. Il recula lentement ce que Francis remarqua.

Il gloussa un  peu devant l’air apeuré qu’arborait Matthew avant de parler.

-Pas la peine d’avoir peur, je viens juste expliquer les raisons de mon refus à ta désinscription.

Ça ne le rassurait pas. Au contraire, il voulait juste s’enfuir en courant. Même si il venait juste pour lui expliquer quelques trucs, il était sûr qu’il n’allait pas aimer ça. Vu comment sa journée était partie, mourir ou apprendre une mort prochaine de la part de cet homme ne l’étonnerait même pas.

-Comment vous connaissez mon nom ?souffla Matthew, la peur lui broyant l’estomac.

-Si je te le disais, ce ne serais pas très drôle…

Drôle ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y avait de drôle à savoir pourquoi il connaissait son nom ?

-Il n’y a rien de drôle à tuer des gens pour de l’argent.

Après ces paroles, Matthew mit ses mains sur sa bouche comme pour s’empêcher de dire plus.

Il était terrifié. Son cœur battait tellement vite qu’il avait l’impression qu’il allait exploser ce qui semblait beaucoup amuser Francis qui ne cessait de sourire.

-Je ne pouvais pas t’enlever de cette partie parce que certaines personnes ont besoin de toi. Si tu partais, ils me tueraient très certainement, enfin, façon de parler.

Matthew aurait voulu dire que ce n’était pas vraiment le moment de jouer sur les mots mais il garda le silence. C’était la meilleure façon de rester en vie plus longtemps.

-Je vois que tu brûles d’envie de savoir qui sont ces personnes…

Il avança vers Matthew qui recula jusqu’à être acculé à l’abribus. Francis se rapprochait toujours plus de lui avec un sourire sur le visage puis, il s’arrêta.

Sa main caressa doucement la joue de Matthew qui le fixait les yeux écarquillés par la peur.

Qu’est-ce qu’il lui faisait ? Qu’est-ce que…

-Tu es plutôt mignon Matthew, ça pourrait t’être utile…

Oh putain.

Francis soupira et recula.

-Ton bus arrivera bientôt. Ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer Matthew Williams.

Puis il partit laissant Matthew choqué, tremblant et terrifié.

L'incompréhension est selon Larousse, l'incapacité ou le refus de comprendre quelque chose, quelqu'un ou de l'apprécier.

Et là, Matthew ne voulait pas comprendre. En fait, il ne voulait rien comprendre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deux nouveaux chapitres de Death Game, bonne lecture !

 

 

* * *

Matthew ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il était rentré chez lui après sa rencontre avec Francis et sa mère l'avait engueulé en le privant au passage de son ordinateur et de tous ses objets électroniques (sauf son portable parce qu'elle travaillait souvent et loin, c'était donc son seul moyen de communication) mais à vrai dire, il ne l'avait que vaguement écouté, encore secoué par sa nouvelle rencontre.

De une parce que ce gars lui avait dit que des gens avaient besoin de lui. Mais qui ? Et pourquoi ? Il ne connaissait personne dans cette partie à part Gilbert et Alfred. Et si il avaient besoin de lui, qu'est ce qu’ils lui ferait ? En quoi sa présence leur serait bénéfique ?

Il n'était qu'un pauvre lycéen qui n'avait rien demandé à personne !

Et Gilbert, est-ce qu'il connaissait ces personnes ? Si oui, est-ce que c'était pour ça qu'il lui avait demandé de quitter la partie avec Alfred ?

Comment Francis l'avait trouvé ?

Est-ce que d'autres candidats seraient capables de trouver l'endroit où il habitait, les lieux qu'il fréquentait et d'autres choses personnels pour le tuer sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ?

Ce genre de questions tournaient en rond dans sa tête. Gilbert avait dit qu'il le protégerait mais cet homme, Francis aurait pût le tuer et il ne l'aurait su que trop tard.

Il n'avait pas encore concrètement été attaqué mais il fallait s'attendre au pire.

Et tout ça ne le rassurait pas beaucoup sans compter Alfred qui se fichait complètement de tout ça…

D'ailleurs, il devait l'appeler. Lui parler juste pour lui expliquer la situation actuelle parce que sinon il ne comprendrait jamais rien.

Matthew s'apprêtait à composer le numéro sur son téléphone mais se stoppa en pleine action.

Il devait sûrement être occupé avec Maria.

Une vague de jalousie le traversa mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu triste.

Alfred ne le voyait plus dès que quelqu'un d'autre apparaissait dans son champs de vision. Il savait parfaitement que Matthew était plutôt discret et il ne prenait même pas le temps d'écouter ce qu'il aimerait lui dire. Il l'avait prévenu au début pour ce jeu et il sentait que quelque chose de très mauvais allait lui arriver. Si Alfred ne l'écoutait pas, ce n'était pas sa faute et elle ne le sera encore moins quand il lui arrivera quelque chose de grave à cause de ce stupide jeu !

Mais d'un autre côté, Matthew ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lâchement abandonner son ami juste à cause d'une fille.

Et puis, il fallait s'y attendre. Il était un garçon et Alfred n'était pas gay. Alfred était son seul ami mais pas pour lui. Si Matthew disparaissait ou partait, il en aurait toujours d'autres.

Mais Alfred avait dit qu'il était adorable, ça pouvait laisser supposer que leur relation « amicale » était privilégiée par rapport aux autres n'est-ce pas ?

Non, Alfred était quelqu'un d'avenant, de sympathique et sans gênes, lui dire qu'il était adorable pourrait très bien avoir un sens comme ne pas en avoir du tout.

Mais au final, l'hésitation était toujours là.

Devait-il appeler Alfred ou pas ?

Tout ces reproches n'étaient pas une raison valable pour le laisser tomber comme ça.

Il devait l'appeler, au moins le prévenir et lui parler !

Il composa donc le numéro de son ami et attendit, l'oreille collée contre son téléphone.

Évidemment, il ne répondit pas.

Ce n'était pas très surprenant, Matthew aurait dû s'y attendre, il le savait.

Mais il aurait aimé qu'il réponde.

Était-ce trop espérer de la part d'Alfred venant de lui ?

Il soupira en raccrochant et parcourut ses numéros de téléphone. Peut être avait il le numéro d'Arthur , son père qui pourrait lui faire passer le message ?

Soudain, il tomba sur le numéro de Gilbert (il l'avait enregistré pour l'appeler très tard le soir et l'empêcher de dormir).

Il ne savait toujours pas comment l'albinos avait eu le sien mais peut être que lui il répondrait à son appel ?

L'appel fut lancé et comme avec Alfred il attendit.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais son cœur battait vite dans sa poitrine.

Peut-être parce qu'il avait peur de le déranger en plein meurtre ?

Non, non, non, Gilbert ne tuait pas des gens !

… En fait, il n'en savait rien.

-Salut Birdie!répondit la voix enjouée de Gilbert.

-Salut Gilbert.dit il.

Il ne savait plus trop quoi dire maintenant qu'il lui parlait.

-Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ou ma géniale personne t'as parlé ?

Matthew réfléchit. Si on prenait en compte qu'il avait récemment appris qu'il pouvait mourir si il n'avait pas l'argent, que son meilleur ami avait parié une somme qu'il n'avait pas, que Gilbert était un potentiel tueur vu qu'il jouait à ce jeu mortel, que son meilleur ami l'avait abandonné pour une sale pute, qu'il restait et serait toujours invisible, qu'il venait de se faire temporairement renvoyé de son lycée avec la moitié de sa classe, que sa mère avait prise en otage tout objet électronique lui apportant un minimum de bonheur et qu'un mystérieux homme l'avait rencontré en lui faisant comprendre que non, il ne pourrait pas quitter ce jeux mortel parce que des gens qu'il ne connaissait même pas avaient besoin de lui, alors on pouvait dire que ça allait assez mal pour lui.

Même très mal.

-Heu… Ça peut aller… Et toi ?

-Je suis toujours aussi génial donc ça va.

Il y eu un blanc et Matthew se décida à parler.

-Heu… Aujourd'hui, il y a un homme qui est venu me voir, il a dit qu'il s'appelait Francis Bonnefoy et qu'il était Larosécarlate. Je ne sais pas si tu le connais mais en tout cas il m'a dit qu'il ne pourrait pas m'enlever de cette partie parce que des gens avaient besoin de moi.expliqua Matthew.

Il attendit un peu la réponse de l'albinos qui sembla marmonner dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Peut être de l'allemand ?

-Gilbert ?

-Je suis là Birdie, est-ce qu'il t'as dit autre chose ?

-Heu… Non, mais est-ce que tu connais ce gars ?

-Oui, mais c'est un peu compliqué … Est-ce que tu peux venir à l'arrêt de bus ? Il faut qu'on se voit.

Matthew était un peu déconcerté par le ton pressé de l'albinos. Il savait forcément quelque chose. Est-ce qu'il allait lui dire ?

-Oui,j'arrive. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?dit il dans le vide car Gilbert avait déjà raccroché.

Le blond soupira mais sortit de sa chambre et mit rapidement ses chaussures avant de sortir.

-Où est-ce que tu vas?le stoppa une voix.

Matthew se figea instantanément. Il ne manquait plus que sa mère, comme si il en avait besoin.

-Heu… Je dois rendrez un truc à Alfred.dit il.

Le regard suspicieux de sa mère semblait le scanner puis elle soupira.

-Toi et moi on va parler.dit elle en partant.

Ça ressemblait plus à une menace qu'autre chose…

Matthew se figea instantanément. Il ne manquait plus que sa mère, comme si il en avait besoin.

-Heu… Je dois rendre un truc à Alfred.dit il.

Le regard suspicieux de sa mère semblait le scanner puis elle soupira.

-Toi et moi on va parler.dit elle en partant.

Ça ressemblait plus à une menace qu'autre chose…

Enfin, il pouvait la comprendre.

Madeline était une femme qui aimait beaucoup son fils. Quand elle avait appris sa tentative de suicide, elle avait été longtemps aux petits soins avec lui et avait tout fait pour le mettre dans une sorte de cocon de protection à l'écart du monde et des autres. Toutes personnes étant un obstacle à son bien-être devaient être écartées et son père le fut bien malgré lui.

Sa mère n'étant pas d'accord pour qu'il aille voir le psy et qu'on lui donne des antidépresseurs les jetait. Son père ayant eu vent de tout ça avait beaucoup insisté pour qu'il les prenne quand même ce qui les amenait à de fréquentes disputes entre eux et à long termes, leur divorce.

Elle avait choisie de partir aux États-Unis pour son boulot mais aussi pour s'éloigner de son ex-mari et profiter d'un peu de paix pour son fils.

Quand celui-ci lui avait présenté Alfred, elle avait été d'abord méfiante mais après elle avait fini par l'apprécier.

Par contre, elle ne connaissait pas l'existence de Gilbert.

Matthew ne pensait pas que sa mère l'accepterait aussi facilement.

Dehors il ne faisait pas trop froid et il faisait encore jour.

Il courut jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus où Gilbert l'attendait, l'air grave.

Quand il le vit, il se mit à avancer et Matthew courut encore avant d’arriver à s hauteur et de marcher à son rythme.

-He, tu pourrais m’attendre !dit Matthew.

-Désolé mais on a pas vraiment le temps.dit il.

Il s’arrêta et tendit un pistolet au blond.

Matthew le fixa, les yeux écarquillés faisant la navette entre son regard rouge et l’arme qu’il lui tendait.

-Tu… T’es sérieux ?articula difficilement le canadien.

L’albinos allait lui répondre quelque chose mais se ravisa.

Il y eu un moment de silence et Matthew repoussa la main de Gilbert en secouant la tête.

-J’en veux pas.  Je veux pas d’une arme.

Gilbert poussa un long soupir.

-Je t’ai dit que je te protégerais alors prend-là, juste au cas où ça tournerait mal.dit il.

-Comment ça, « au cas où ça tournerait mal » ?répéta Matthew.

-Je sais que je suis très doué à ça Birdie mais je ne pense pas que j’ai besoin de te faire un dessin.dit Gilbert en le mettant dans la main de Matthew puis il se remit à avancer.

Matthew sentait l’arme peser dans sa main. C’était plutôt lourd et merde, Gilbert venait de lui donner un flingue !

Qu’est-ce qu’il allait en faire ? Il ne savait même pas tirer !

Et Gilbert qui avançait rapidement et qui ne l’attendait même pas !

Il la rangea rapidement dans son pantalon comme dans les films et suivit son ami, enfin, si il pouvait l’appeler comme ça.

D’ailleurs, il commençait vraiment à se poser des questions.

Pourquoi est-ce qu’il l’aidait ?

Après  une dizaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent devant le Conservatoire de leur ville. L’orchestre symphonique devait avoir fini les répétitions, car des gens sortaient, instruments de musique sur le dos ou dans les mains.

-Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ici ? Et pourquoi je dois te suivre, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

Gilbert ne semblait pas l’écouter et se dirigea vers un des hommes qui sortait. Il était brun et portait des lunettes qui cachaient ses yeux bleus presque violets.

Son air pressé et sa coupe de cheveux lui donnait un air très aristocrate que Matthew ne put s’empêcher de remarquer. Mais qui était-il ? Et pourquoi Gilbert allait le voir ?

-He ! Roderich !interpella l’albinos.

L’interpellé se tourna, curieux d’entendre son prénom et son visage sembla exprimer un profond ennui et un agacement non caché en voyant Gilbert.

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?dit-il en s’arrêtant mais Gilbert le tira à sa suite et l’emmena vers des ruelles plus discrètes et plus sombres.

Matthew se décida à les suivre et quand il arriva…

Gilbert mettait un couteau sous la gorge de cet homme.

-Dis-moi que tu l’as pas fait…dit Gilbert.

-Bien sûr que non, pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ?sourit avec dédain le dénommé Roderich.

Comment pouvait-il sourire dans ce genre de situation ? On aurait dit que Gilbert était prêt à l’égorger comme ça, juste en appuyant un peu plus fort sur la lame de son couteau !

Effectivement, c’est ce qu’il fit car un filet de sang commençait à couler le long de sa gorge blanche.

-Tu mens.dit l’albinos

Le brun ria pendant que Matthew paniquait. Qu’est-ce qu’il devait faire ? Gilbert semblait plutôt énervé et à ce rythme-là il allait peut être le…

-Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ? Je ne te dois rien, en fait j’aimerai te voir mort, comme eux.

Le visage de Gilbert était déformé par la haine.

Il allait peut être le…

-On avait un marché…cracha-t-il les dents serrées.

-Avant aussi on en avait un, pourtant t’as pas hésité à m’enfoncer un couteau dans le dos ! Maintenant, c’est mon tour.

Le…

-C’était nécessaire !

-Avoue que t’en a bien profité.

Le tuer.

Gilbert fixa le brun d’un air étrangement calme et un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres.

-T’es complètement con Roderich, c’est pour ça que je te déteste.dit il avant d’appuyer plus sur la lame mais une pression sur son bras le fit se retourner.

Matthew le regardait, les larmes aux yeux et essayait faiblement de le tirer en arrière.

-Tu... Tu... Tu vas... Tu vas le... Tuer ?

Devant ce visage désespéré, Gilbert sentit son cœur se serrer.

-Je...

-Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, c'est une très mauvaise idée.fit une voix dans leur dos.

Les deux se tournèrent vers un blond aux cheveux qui montaient étrangement vers le ciel et à l'air blasé portant une écharpe.

Il pointait une arme sur eux.

-Lars.soupira Gilbert en mettant Matthew derrière lui.

Son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine.

Un homme pointait une arme sur eux. Un homme pointait une arme sur eux. Un homme pointait une arme sur eux. Un homme pointait une arme sur eux. Un homme pointait une arme sur eux.

Il allait les tuer, c'est fini.

Sa respiration accélérait et se faisait plus bruyante pendant qu'il serrait les vêtements de Gilbert.

-Beilschmidt, tu me dois une somme considérable d'argent.dit l'autre.

-Viens la chercher !sourit Gilbert.

-J'ai une arme.

-J'ai ton allié.

Une tension planait dans cette ruelle sombre.

Le silence régnait et seul la respiration paniquée de Matthew le brisait.

-Heu... Je signal que je me vide de mon sang et ma chemise est blanche, la nettoyée va être une véritable corvée si vous ne vous décidez pas.intervint Roderich.

-On parle de ta vie donc la ramène pas !dit Gilbert.

Il finit par enfin remarquer le Matthew paniqué et tremblant qui était derrière lui.

Bon, il devait faire un choix rapide sinon Matthew allait très certainement s'évanouir de peur.

-Je n'ai plus de patience Beilschmidt. Je vais tirer.fit Lars en s’exécutant.

Gilbert se baissa et se jeta au sol en emmenant Matthew dans sa chute.

Roderich enfin libre attrapa le blond par le bras et le releva pendant que l'homme armé pointa, le canon entre ses yeux.

Matthew voyait la scène cauchemardesque se passer devant lui.

Gilbert allait mourir.

Et si il mourait, il ne pourra plus le protéger.

Matthew inspira un grand coup et repoussa brusquement Roderich comme au hockey entre le pistolet et Lars qui tirait. Le brun, qui s'écroula sur le sol, agonisa, la main sur son flanc gauche.

Gilbert profita de ce moment d’inattention de Lars et lui donna un coup de pied qui lui fit lâcher son arme.

Gilbert se releva et plus rapide, il attrapa l'arme et la pointa sur lui.

-Qui, quand et où ?dit Gilbert.

-Tu ne me tuera pas Beilschmidt.fit Lars avec assurance.

Matthew n'écoutait pas. Il regardait le corps de Roderich, par terre.

Le sang tâchait la chemise blanche et pure qu'il portait et le rouge s'étendait doucement dessus.

Matthew restait figé, comme pétrifié. Il n'écoutait pas ce que disait les deux autres, il était dans son monde.

Il s'adossa doucement au mur et se laissa glisser contre celui-ci.

-Ah ouais, et pourquoi ?dit Gilbert.

Lars sourit.

-Le russe. Il veut ta peau et crois moi, il l'aura. Si je meure maintenant, il ne te lâchera pas.

Comment est-ce que ça avait pû arriver ?

Roderich respirait encore mais rapidement et une flaque de sang s'étendait lentement autour de lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

Ce pauvre homme allait mourir à cause de lui.

À cause de lui.

-Me regarde pas... Comme ça... Appelle... Les...Secours merde !dit difficilement Roderich.

Il avait raison.

Les secours.

Il devait appeler les secours.

Mais son corps marchait au ralenti. Prendre son portable semblait être une véritable torture tellement sa main tremblait.

-Pourquoi il veut ma peau ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut à lui ?dit Gilbert en montrant Matthew.

Appuyer sur deux chiffres. Deux. Seulement deux.

Un sourire moqueur fleurit sur les lèvres de Lars.

-Toi qui es si génial, tu devrais le savoir non ?

Gilbert soupira bruyamment.

-J'espère que c'était tes derniers mots.dit il.

Puis il se tourna vers Matthew qui...

Téléphonait ?

-Birdie, pose tout de suite ton portable.dit il.

-Mais... Il... Il va mourir si...dit Matthew.

-Non il ne va pas mourir, si tu appelles une ambulance c'est nous qui allons mourir tu vois donc raccroche. S'il te plaît.

Le blond fixa l'albinos.

Gilbert avait voulu tuer le pauvre gars qui agonisait sur le sol. Gilbert menaçait d'une arme un autre pauvre gars au sol.

Gilbert lui avait donné une arme et il en tenait une dans sa main.

Si ça se trouve, Gilbert pourrait très bien et très facilement le tuer si il ne s'éxecutait pas.

Et lui il ne voulait pas mourir.

Il lui arrivait beaucoup de trucs étranges depuis quelques temps mais il ne voulait pas finir comme ça.

Il raccrocha et posa le téléphone sur le sol.

-Merci. Bon et toi-commençait Gilbert en se retournant mais Lars lui sauta dessus en l'étranglant.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent par terre dans une lutte sans merci et l'arme de Gilbert glissa sur le sol.

Vers lui.

Dans le sang de Roderich qui avait changé de couleur et qui n'était même plus conscient.

Il fixa le corps puis l'arme puis les deux qui se battaient.

Il fallait sauver Gilbert. Il devait l'aider.

Mais ce n'était pas à lui de le faire, n'avait il pas dit qu'il ne mourrait pas ?

Pourtant il était là à observer cette scène en silence.

Lars l'étranglait.

Il devenait rouge comme ses yeux et se débattait furieusement.

Et lui il ne faisait toujours rien.

Il ne devait rien faire.

Mais il allait mourir !

Il le méritait.

Il ne le méritait pas.

Il pouvait encore fuir ou trouver la police et-

Si il faisait quelque chose, c'était lui qui allait y passer !

Mais ils étaient deux, donc en supériorité numérique et ils pouvaient le battre si-

-Matthew…souffla Gilbert.

Son appel l'électrisa. Il devait vraiment faire quelque chose. Maintenant, tout de suite.

Ses mains tremblaient quand il se pencha pour prendre l'arme qui gisait sur le sol.

Il le faisait pour Gilbert, sinon il allait mourir et puis il lui serait redevable de lui avoir sauvé la vie.

Il pointa le pistolet sur Lars.

Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite.

Il allait tuer quelqu'un. Il allait tuer quelqu'un. Il allait tuer quelqu'un.

Son doigt appuya sur la détente et il ferma les yeux quand le coup partit.

La détonation sembla résonner dans tout le quartier et Matthew recula un peu en lâchant son arme. Il entendit vaguement le bruit d’un corps qui tombait sur le sol et le soupir de soulagement de Gilbert.

Il ne voulait pas voir, il ne voulait pas comprendre, il ne voulait rien entendre. Ses mains le brûlaient, c’était sûrement les flammes de la culpabilité.

-Birdie.

Il ferma les yeux très forts en s’asseyant sur le sol qu’il sentait mouillé sûrement par le sang de Roderich.

-C’est fini d’accord ?

Le ton de Gilbert se voulait rassurant mais Matthew ne voulait pas l’écouter.

Il avait tué un homme. Quelqu’un qui avait sûrement une famille, des amis peut être un animal de compagnie sous l’ordre de Gilbert.

Parce qu’il avait eu besoin de lui alors il l’avait aidé.

En tuant quelqu’un.

Une main se plaça sous son menton et releva doucement son visage.

-Ouvre les yeux.

Il ne voulait pas voir, pas maintenant.

-Matthew s’il te plaît laisse-moi voir tes yeux.

Il finit par s’exécuter avec réticence et découvrit avec horreur le visage de Gilbert constellé de petites gouttes de sang.

Il sentit les larmes couler lentement pendant que sa respiration accélérait.

Les bras de Gilbert l’entourèrent doucement et il le serra contre lui.

-Chut… Pleure pas Birdie, tout va bien maintenant d’accord ? Je te l’avais dit, je te protègerais.

Gilbert le protègerait, il le savait mais aujourd’hui, dans ses bras et en train de vivre l’une des pires journées de sa vie, Matthew se demanda vaguement comment est-ce qu’il allait se sortir de cette situation.

Est-ce qu’il survivrait à tout ça ?


	8. Chapter 8

Le cœur battant, les mains moites, il avançait comme un automate. Un pied devant l’autre. Son mouvement n’était pas naturel mais juste répétitif. Il l’avait fait tellement de fois que cette action ne lui demandait même plus la moindre seconde de réflexion.  C’est pour ça que même dans un état second, Matthew arrivait à avancer, trainé par Gilbert qui ouvrait la marche de sa démarche rapide, fluide ne trahissant aucun signe d’anxiété.

Comment est-ce qu’il pouvait avancer aussi vite après ce qu’ils venaient de faire ?

Matthew ne le savait pas.

Mais Gilbert semblait déterminé et il n’avait pas fini.

Finir quoi ?                                  

De tuer, de frapper, de menacer ?

Il ne savait pas.

En fait, il se sentait comme dans un rêve actuellement.

Les sons n’arrivaient qu’étouffés à ses oreilles, ses mouvements allaient au ralenti mais pourtant son cœur battait vite et sa respiration haletante.

Avancer. Toujours avancer.

Si il n’était pas en état de panique totale, c’était sûrement grâce à Gilbert.

Bizarrement.

La main pâle de Gilbert qu’il tenait le rassurait.

Ses paroles qu’il n’arrivait pas à attendre le rassuraient.

Son regard rouge et inquiet le rassurait.

Mais son visage parsemé de sang séché à peine nettoyé lui rappelait amèrement ce qu’il venait de faire.

Il venait de tuer.

Pour lui.

Il avait tué pour Gilbert.

Comment avait il pû faire ça ? Lui-même ne le savait pas. Il y a quelques jours si on lui dit qu'il aurait tué quelqu'un il ne l'aurait pas cru parce qu'il aurait été incapable d'appuyer sur la détente. Si on envisageait qu'il ait eu le courage, il se serait tiré dessus pour mettre fin à ces jours mais là. Quelqu'un était mort. À cause de lui et de Gilbert.

Pouvait-on le considérer comme un meurtrier ? Certainement.

Mais moins que Gilbert.

La police s'en fichait bien qu'il le soit plus ou moins que Gilbert ! Qu'est-ce que dirait sa mère ? Qu'est-ce que dirait son père ? Qu'est-ce que dirait Alfred ?

Son seul et meilleur ami ne voudrait certainement plus adresser la parole à un meurtrier. C’était sûr.

-Mattie... Mattie !

Ses yeux baissés se levèrent paresseusement vers la voix. Il n'y avait qu'Alfred qui l'appelait comme ça.

La main froide de Gilbert lâcha la sienne et ce fut celle de quelqu'un d'autre qui la remplaça.

Celle d'Alfred.

Soudainement, le monde lui parut plus clair. Il n'était plus dans sa bulle. Tous ce qui se disait lui était intelligible et compréhensible.

Dont la dispute qui avait lieu entre son ami et l'albinos.

Ils étaient à l'arrêt de bus près de chez lui.

Le soleil était presque couché et seuls les éclats de voix entre les deux garçons dérangeaient la tranquillité de la rue paisible qu'habitait Matthew.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?cria Alfred.

\- Rien du tout !répondit Gilbert sur le même ton.

-Arrête de mentir, regarde-le ! On dirait qu'il est sur le point de s'évanouir ! Donc dis le tout de suite, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

La voiture qui passait refléta rapidement Matthew qui put effectivement affirmer ce que Alfred disait.

Il était pâle et ses yeux étaient rougis d'avoir trop pleuré.

-En général je ne suis pas méchant avec les handicapés mais la géniale personne que je suis va faire une exception pour toi gros porc. Je ne lui ai rien fait. Et si tu ne me croie pas, demande lui ! Matthew est encore capable de parler non ?dit Gilbert.

Alfred lança un regard noir à l'albinos avant de se tourner vers lui.

-Matthew... C'est vrai ce qu'il dit ?

Mentir c'était mal. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance ses parents le lui avaient toujours dit. Mais plus il grandissait, plus il avait fini par comprendre que le mensonge permettait de se sortir de pas mal de situations gênantes.

Alors c'était peut être mal mais le bien et le mal étaient des notions abstraites maintenant.

Le regard bleu et inquiet d'Alfred le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise mais comment le regarderait il si il savait qu'il était un meurtrier ?

-T-tous va bien Alfred. Je me sens juste très fatigué.dit il.

Voilà. C'était fait. Il avait menti.

Alfred le fixa longuement dans un silence qui étonna Matthew.

-Tu sais Matthew, si tu as besoin de me dire quelque chose je suis là.dit il.

À ce moment-là, Matthew repensa au moment où il l'avait abandonné au profit de cette garce mexicaine.

Même si Gilbert avait indirectement fait de lui un meurtrier, au moins il avait été là. Pas comme Alfred.

-J'ai pas besoin de ton aide.dit-il un peu trop sèchement en lâchant sa main.

Alfred sembla étonné voir choqué mais ne releva pas.

Un silence emplis de non-dits s'installa entre eux et Matthew se sentit rapidement mal à l'aise.

-On devrait peut être rentrer.déclara Alfred.

Effectivement, la nuit commençait à tomber.

-Pourquoi, t'as peur de tomber sur plus gros que toi ?fit Gilbert.

-Je t'emmerde l'albinos ! Ouvre encore ta gueule et t'es mort !s'énerva Alfred.

Le dernier mot fit sursauter Matthew avant de le faire soupirer d'agacement.

Ces deux-là commençaient à l'énerver à se disputer pour rien.

Il voulait rentrer chez lui. Dormir. Oublier. N'importe quoi.

Mais il ne voulait plus entendre leurs voix hurler dans sa tête !

Il commença lentement à se diriger vers chez lui en les laissant se disputer.

-Birdie ? Où est-ce que tu vas ?fit Gilbert en le remarquant partir.

Matthew ne s'arrêta pas. Il marchait automatiquement vers chez lui. Ou ailleurs. Il ne savait pas trop.

Mais du moment qu'on lui fiche la paix ! C'était à cause de lui si il avait tué quelqu'un !

 

Il était arrivé plutôt rapidement chez lui.

Il avait fait quelques pas et tourné à une rue et le voilà devant sa maison.

Mais quand il ouvrit la porte, sa mère l'attendait. Campée de pieds ferme, les bras croisés et le regard noir. Elle allait l'engueuler.

Et là, il n'en avait vraiment pas besoin.

-Matthieu, on doit parler.

Il ne voulait pas parler.

Il l'ignora purement et simplement et monta les escaliers menant à sa chambre.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois fait renvoyer ! Tu es d'après ce que disent tes professeurs un garçon calme et discret qui ne pose problème à personne alors qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?dit-elle en le suivant.

Il garda les lèvres fermées ne soufflant pas un seul mot.

Un autre soir il aurait pu gérer sa mère en colère mais là, il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait tué.

Et il sentait encore l'arme froide qui était dans son pantalon.

Il entendait encore le coup de feu qui avait résonné dans sa tête et autour d'eux. Il sentait encore la détente sur laquelle il avait appuyé.

Et le visage parsemé de tâches rouges de Gilbert.

Il retint un haut-le-cœur et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

-Matthieu ! Ouvre cette porte ! Matthieu !criait sa mère.

Il s'assit au pied de son lit et ramena sa tête entre les jambes, ses mains collées à ses oreilles.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ? Pour être embarqué là-dedans ?

Les larmes lui montèrent encore aux yeux et il pleura.

Il avait tué quelqu'un pour Gilbert.

Cette journée était l'une des plus horribles de sa vie.

Et ce ne sera même pas la pire.

 

Gilbert Beilschmidt était un jeune homme qui avait toujours eu une éducation stricte dictée par les ordres, la discipline et les règles. Il avait une grande famille avec des frères et sœurs tous blonds aux yeux bleus pourtant il était le seul albinos.

Ce fut une raison de plus pour ses parents d'être encore plus stricte et de vouloir faire de lui le meilleur. Rapidement il avait surpassé les autres enfants de son âge qui le jalousait et qui le détestait.

Puis ses parents se séparèrent et lui et son petit frère, Ludwig de retrouvèrent seul avec leur père.

Leurs parents n'avaient pas respecté les règles du mariage. Rester ensemble pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Alors lui, du haut de ses 13 ans avait mis un point d'honneur à ne plus rien respecter. Pourquoi écouter des gens qui transgressaient les règles ?

Aucun intérêt.

Et puis être un hors la loi était plus marrant. Beaucoup plus.

Mais moins facile.

Gilbert aimait les défis et lui, l'albinos qui venait se battre contre les racailles de son collège qui avaient rackettés son frère ne faisait pas le poids à l'époque.

Il fallait montrer aux autres que son intelligence aurait raison d'eux. Et c'est ce qui arriva de nombreuses fois.

Alors bien sûr, taper les autres aussi c'était bien et il le faisait mais moins souvent. Il n'avait pas vraiment confiance en sa force physique à cette époque.

Et puis ils avaient déménagés, de l'Allemagne aux États-Unis.

Un très gros changement où il avait compris plutôt durement que oui, il pouvait y avoir plus fort que lui.

Mais il ne se laissait pas démonter.

Gilbert avait toujours aimé les défis.

Et Matthew en était un à sa hauteur.

Après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, il devait s'assurer de plusieurs choses.

1- que Matthew aille bien.

La première fois qu'il avait tué quelqu'un il avait été dans le même état et avait malheureusement bien failli se dénoncer tout seul.

Matthew était un ange. Dire ce qu'il avait fait à quelqu'un de confiance était sûrement ce qu'il allait faire après s'être bien calmé.

2-Alfred.

Alfred était quelqu'un de confiance pour Matthew.

Et c'était le problème parce que son père étant de la police pourrait très bien le faire envoyer en prison si il apprenait ce qu'il avait fait. C'était un peu de sa faute si Lars était mort mais si il ne l'avait pas fait, il serait mort seul à cause de ses joints et de ses clopes.

Disons que c'était plus une faveur de sa part qu'autre chose.

Au départ il ne prévoyait pas vraiment de le tuer mais bon.

Et puis il s'était défendu plus qu'autre chose alors...

3- qui en voulait à Matthew ?

Il s'était toujours débrouillé pour être discret et qu'on n'entende jamais parler de lui. Certaines personnes du jeu ne savaient même pas qu'il existait alors qui avait décidé de s'intéresser à Matthew ? Et pourquoi ? Il avait bien quelques pistes mais ça ne pouvait pas être possible.

4-s'assurer que Roderich ne les dénonce pas.

Ce gars pouvait les dénoncer et faire se liguer les participants de la partie contre lui et Matthew.

Il saurait se débrouiller seul mais ce n'était pas sur pour Matthew.

Il devait le protéger.

Il l'avait prévenu pourtant, Il lui avait dit de partir mais Francis, cet enfoiré, ce faux frère, ce traître... Il ne l'avait pas laissé fuir.

Il faisait payer les innocents en premier.

Oh, il ne lui en voulait pas. Après tout, en survie c'était chacun pour sa peau, le meilleur gagnait le droit de vivre et pas mal d'argent. Mais il retenait ce qu'il avait fait. Francis payerait mais pas maintenant.

Gilbert aimait Matthew.

Il était cette personne qui lui donnait foi en l'humanité, cette personne qui lui donnait envie d'arrêter de faire ce qu'il faisait. Mais il n'était peut-être pas assez fort ou résistant pour ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Après tout ce n'était qu'un adolescent qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

Ou presque.

Il se rappelait de la première fois où il l'avait vu.

Sa présence était discrète mais pas invisible.

Et il l'avait bien compris quand il l'avait bousculé sans le faire exprès.

Il était lourd. En plus de son sac de cour, il l'écrasait à cause d'un brusque arrêt du bus.

Mais quand il s'est retourné pour s'excuser, ses yeux violets lui avaient complètement retournés le cerveau.

Et ses cheveux blonds.

Et ce visage d'une candeur et d'une pureté qu'il ne pourrait exprimer sans en faire tout un poème.

Mais malgré tout ça, il ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu méfiant. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il avait appris à se méfier des apparences. Une personne pouvait avoir l'air gentil et doux et assassiner sa mère avec un sourire d'ange.

Donc il l'observait très souvent et avec insistance. C'était peut-être pour ça que Matthew avait peur de lui.

Il le lui avait dit d'ailleurs.

Quand il avait su son nom, il n'avait pas hésité à chercher le maximum d'informations qu'il pouvait avoir sur lui.

Et quand il compris que non, Matthew, n'était pas un dangereux criminel qui se cachait derrière une apparence de gentil petit adolescent, il engagea la conversation et ils purent être "ami".

(Comprendre que "ami" pour Gilbert voulait dire "connaissance en phase de devenir un(e) potentiel petit(e)-ami(e)" )

Jusqu'à ce que tout ça commence.

Il soupira en se dirigeant vers l'hôpital.

Le quartier de Matthew n’était pas très loin du centre-ville alors après son départ, il n’avait pas attendu pour partir. Alfred n’était pas son ami et rien que sa compagnie l’insupportait.

Roderich n'était pas mort, il en était sûr. Il lui était arrivé d'autres trucs encore pire et il y avait survécu facilement. C'en était déconcertant. Cet aristocrate était vraiment résistant en fin de compte.

Donc une petite balle n'allait pas le tuer.

Leur ville n'était pas très grande et l'hôpital était le seul du coin.

Avant, une pétition des infirmières et des médecins demandant d'arrêter de soigner les blessures par balle avait fait que se soigner devenait difficile mais avec le nouveau maire, la réforme n'avait plus d'effets.

Malheureusement, quand il arriva dans les alentours, il vit avec horreur trois camionnettes noires de l’autre côté de la rue et le brancard de Roderich entrer dans l'une d'elles.

-Meeerde...souffla-t-il en rebroussant chemin.

Qu’est-ce qu’ils faisaient là ?

Il sortit son portable et prit rapidement quelques photos de la plaque d'immatriculations et des hommes qui emmenaient le blessé.

Ça pourrait toujours lui être utile.

Soudain, un des hommes le pointa du doigt.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester plus longtemps.

Vraiment pas.

Alors il se mit à courir.

Dans la rue, il n’y avait pas beaucoup de passants mais quand même assez pour le gêner dans sa course.

Il les poussait sans aucune gêne au risque de se faire poursuivre par d'autres personnes.

Bientôt, il entendit les crissements des pneus d'une voiture qui tournait brusquement.

Il  jeta un œil rapide avant d'accélérer.

Ils étaient là, roulant sur le trottoir et effrayant les quelques spectateurs et passants de cette course-poursuite.

Ils allaient finir par le rattraper à  ce rythme-là.

Gilbert tourna dans une des ruelles qui talonnait la rue principale pour être sûr qu'ils ne puissent plus le suivre.

Ils étaient peut-être sans gênes mais si la police entendait parler d’eux, ils pourraient avoir de sérieux problèmes.

Il courut encore une dizaine de mètres avant de s'arrêter devant une maison.

Reprendre son souffle.

C'était le plus important.

Ce quartier devait être calme d’habitude car il n’y avait personne.

Parfait. Aucuns témoins de ce qu’il allait se passer.

Il se tâta rapidement et sentit une des armes qu'il avait toujours en cas d'urgence. Comme celle-ci.

C'était le pistolet de Lars en plus.

Bon, un Glock 23 ce n’était pas si mal hein ?

Il le chargea et inspira un coup.

Toujours garder son calme. Il était expert en ça après tout alors il savait se débrouiller.

Ils allaient venir.

Juste là, à l’intersection au commencement de la rue.

Ils avaient juste à faire le tour du pâté de maison et ils l'encerclaient.

Le reflet de la camionnette se voyait dans une des fenêtres des maisons.

Gilbert sortit de la rue et se dirigea vers des voitures garées en face de quelques maisons.

Il tira dans la fenêtre de l'une d'elle qui se brisa.

Il tira encore mais rien de particulier ne se passa.

Cette voiture n'avait pas d'alarme.

_Les gens n’ont vraiment peur de rien…_ pensa-t-il, agacé.

Il soupira et essaya sur une autre voiture.

L'alarme stridente retentit dans tout le quartier et il se cacha derrière un buisson.

La camionnette était arrivée aux abords de la voiture vandalisée.

Intrigués, les hommes se dirigèrent vers elle, arme au poing.

Ils étaient cinq.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'albinos.

Trop facile.

Il contourna le buisson et passa dans les jardins des maisons du trottoir d'en face pour arriver derrière eux.

Ils n'avaient rien vu venir.

Gilbert tira abattant un premier homme et le reste se retourna pour voir d'où ça venait. De véritables débutants. Ils ne tenaient même pas bien leurs armes.

Droit et précis, Gilbert ne bougea pas et tira sur chacun d'entre eux.

Les cris de panique des propriétaires de ce quartier d'habitude calme retentissaient en même temps que les détonations de l'arme.

Ce fut rapide. Le calme et le silence revint plutôt rapidement.

Gilbert monta dans la camionnette vide, la clé était toujours sur le contact.

Au moment où il allait partir, il vit l'un des hommes ramper au sol, une longue trainée de sang derrière lui.

Son téléphone tremblait dans sa main.

Gilbert descendit du véhicule et se dirigea vers le blessé.

Il parlait en russe.

Sa voix tremblante se fit suppliante et presque incompréhensible mais ça Gilbert s'en fichait.

Il savait à qui il parlait.

Il s'approcha de lui lentement et prit le portable de sa main.

-Tes hommes ne sont que des débutants, j'espère que ce n'est pas tout ce que tu as, je risquerais de m'ennuyer.dit il avec désinvolture.

-Ils n'étaient pas pour toi à l'origine. Ton tour viendra et tu devrais t'y préparer.fit la voix presque enfantine avec un fort accent russe.

Gilbert ria.

Même si en vrai il tremblait de peur.

Cet homme était dangereux, il le savait et pourtant il jouait avec et contre lui.

_Mon génie m'étonne moi-même..._ pensa-t-il amèrement.

\- Dit plutôt que tu n'arrives pas à me tuer.dit il.

L'autre ria aussi.

-Tu marques un point. Aujourd'hui tu ris mais bientôt on retrouvera ton corps au fond d'une décharge avec tous tes autres amis.

Une vague de colère traversa Gilbert qui serra le poing.

Cet enfoiré de russe... Il le ferait payer mais pas maintenant.

Non, pour le moment il devait s'occuper de Matthew.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?demanda-t-il comme épuisé.

-Ta mort.répondit l'autre.

C'était clair et précis. Au moins, il savait ce qu’il voulait.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu le sais très bien pourquoi Gilbert. Tu as peut être oublié toutes les personnes que tu as tué mais pas moi. Lars et moi avions un accord mais maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, ça ne tient plus.

-Est-ce nécessaire d'y inclure deux innocents ?

Un long soupir retentit de l'autre côté.

-ELLE aussi était innocente. Mais tu l'as tué.dit son interlocuteur.

Sa voix était plus grave, plus basse. Son ton se faisait plus dangereux comme si il lui faisait mille promesses de morts lentes et douloureuses.

Un frisson traversa Gilbert.

-C'était une prostituée.

Il trouvait encore le moyen de rétorquer.

Suicidaire n’était pas un mot suffisant pour le décrire.

-Tu vas regretter. Longtemps. Alors ne me provoque pas, ça n'arrange vraiment pas ton cas tu sais.dit l'autre.

Puis il raccrocha. Comme ça.

Gilbert laissa tomber le téléphone et l'écrasa. Il mit la capuche de son gilet sur sa tête et rangea son arme avant de partir.

Poursuivre ce qu'il faisait était une mauvaise idée dans ces conditions. Il n'était pas assez suicidaire pour le provoquer chez lui.

Mais si les choses allaient se passer comme il le pensait alors Matthew allait être en danger. En très grand danger.

Alfred aussi mais c'était plutôt accessoire pour le moment, après tout son père était flic.

Au final, il n'aura pas réussi à s'assurer de tout ce qu'il voulait.

Pour le moment ça n'avait pas une grande importance.

Il ne pouvait pas tout dire à Matthew et encore moins l'impliquer dans tout ça.

Apparemment, il n'avait pas le choix.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouveau chapitres de Death Game, bonne lecture !

* * *

Matthew ne se sentait pas très bien. En fait, il était carrément malade.

Le seau à sa droite était rempli de vomis et il soupira de désespoir en sentant un nouveau haut-le-cœur arriver.

Il était pathétiquement malade.

Deux jours après son premier meurtre.

Il n'avait pas vraiment revu Alfred et encore moins Gilbert.

Sa mère faisait le chien de garde devant la porte de sa chambre et ne travaillait plus pour se consacrer à sa guérison.

Il ne savait pas si il était malade à cause de la pluie ou si quelque chose mal passé, en tout cas il était très malade.

Allongé dans son lit au bord de la mort, il jeta un coup d’œil vers sa pile de vêtements sales, abandonnés sur le sol.

Le pistolet que Gilbert lui avait donné y était encore.

Il aurait aimé le cacher mais dès le moment où il était monté dans sa chambre en ignorant sa génitrice deux jours plus tôt, il s'était mis à vomir.

Les effets de l'alcool étaient peut-être à retardement ?

En tout cas, sa mère s'était tout de suite inquiétée.

Le lendemain, il avait une très grosse fièvre à cause de la pluie. Combiné à ses vomissements...

 _Putain…_ pensa Matthew.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de tomber malade.

Avec tout ce qui lui tombait dessus, être en position de faiblesse n'était pas l'idéal.

Et puis s’ils décidaient de venir alors qu'il était malade, que feraient-ils à sa mère ?

Gilbert le protégeait mais peut-être pas sa mère.

Et Alfred qui n'était toujours pas au courant...

Il gémit en essayant de dormir.

Ne plus penser à rien.

Sa mère pouvait toujours appeler la police et pourrait lui expliquer mais il n'avait pas assez de force pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

Ne plus penser à rien.

Rien.

Rien.

Son esprit se vidait lentement et il se laissait emporter par Morphée.

_"L'arme tremblait entre ses mains._

_Il fixait le corps inerte de Roderich, le sang s’étendant en une flaque rouge et épaisse._

_Une forme en sortit._

_D'abord inhumaine, elle se transformait peu à peu en quelque chose avec une vague forme de jambes, de bras et une tête._

_Le cœur de Matthew se mit à battre. Très vite. Comme si il allait exploser._

_-Tire Matthew ! Tire !_

_Il se tourna en sursautant, c'était Alfred qui lui souriait._

_-Tire ! Tire ! Tire !répétait-il._

_Matthew voulut reculer mais la forme se jeta sur lui et le plaqua au sol._

_Terrifié, il hurla._

_-Tire ! Tire ! Tire ! Tire !continuait Alfred au lieu de l'aider._

_Le liquide rouge coulait des bras de la créature et se déposait sur ses mains blanches._

_Ça le collait comme une seconde peau et ça le brûlait._

_Il hurla encore plus en voyant les cloques et la chaire brûlée sur ses mains._

_-Tire ! Tire ! Tire ! Tire !_

_Alfred scandait ça comme une hymne._

_Matthew voyait la créature s'approcher plus de lui et ce liquide rouge brûlant tomber sur son torse et ses bras._

_Le visage déformé par la douleur et la peur, il serra le pistolet dans sa main libre, pointa le front du monstre._

_L'espace d'un instant il eut une hésitation mais la douleur lui rappela qui était la cause de ses souffrances. Alors il ferma les yeux et tira._

_Le bruit résonna dans ses oreilles pendant que le corps s'écroulait doucement sur lui._

_Il l'avait encore fait._

_Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues._

_Il n'était qu'un meurtrier après tout, c'était normal, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Soudain, en face de lui apparut le visage pâle et parsemé de tâches de sang de Gilbert._

_Il lui sourit doucement, ses mains caressant ses joues._

_-S'il te plaît Matthew, laisse-moi voir tes yeux.dit il._

_Il hurla."_

Matthew se réveilla en sursaut.

Un cauchemar. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Il prit le temps de reprendre son souffle puis s'emmitoufla dans ses couvertures en prenant son téléphone.

Il était 22h30 et il avait manqué 8 appels d'Alfred et 2 de Gilbert.

Il soupira en le reposant.

Voir que l'albinos l'avait appelé le rassurait un peu.  Ça prouvait qu'il se préoccupait un minimum de sa personne.

Par contre Alfred, il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

Il l'avait abandonné et courait à une mort certaine en jouant à ce jeu.

Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui de le laisser.

Matthew ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Gilbert était gentil et l'écoutait, mais Alfred était son ami.

Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le laisser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à ma place toi?dit il à son ours en peluche qui reposait sur la chaise de son bureau.

Les deux billes noires sans vie le fixaient comme si la peluche allait se mettre à parler et répondre à la question.

Le silence qui se prolongeait dans la pièce faisait encore plus peser la solitude de Matthew.

-T'as raison, répond pas stupide ours.déclara Matthew avant de se rendormir.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'une peluche pour se décider. Il avait assez grandis pour le savoir maintenant mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui parler comme il l'avait si souvent fait à une époque.

 

Alfred fronça les sourcils, assit devant l'écran de son ordinateur.

Il n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout.

Le sentiment de frustration et de déception intense grandissait toujours plus en lui pendant que les messages du chat défilaient sous ses yeux.

_Pinkunicorn dit : J'y crois paaaaaaaaaaas_

Alfred était du même avis, c'était impossible.

_? dit : Il va bien falloir._

_Sunflower dit :…..._

_Larosécarlate dit : Mon argent va me manquer_

_THEAWESOME ! dit : Oh ! Mais ? Que se passe-t-il ? Serait-ce l'argent du pari que je suis en train de recevoir ?_

Alfred aurait aimé avoir ce connard en face de lui pour lui dire de la fermer par un bon coup de poing. Eh oui, il avait malheureusement perdu ce pari et pas mal des autres qui avaient pariés aussi.  Il soupira bruyamment. Ce qu'il avait fait était stupide, il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Et maintenant, il devait trouver 3 000$.

_Sunflower dit :Continue comme ça et je t'émascule._

Il était parfaitement d'accord avec la personne qui venait de dire ça.

_THEAWESOME ! dit :Viens, je t'attends._

_? dit : Ne commencez pas à vous battre maintenant._

_Larosécarlate dit:Je suis d'accord. Si vous voulez vous battre, il faudra le faire plus tard, pour le, moment soyons tous bon joueurs et donnons l'argent que nous devons au gagnant de ce pari._

_Sunflower dit : Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu ne penses pas un seul mot de ce que tu dis et que tu souhaites autant que moi lui faire la peau?_

_Larosécarlate dit : Parce que ce n'est pas qu'une impression._

Un sourire amer se dessina sur les lèvres d'Alfred.

Il n'aurait pas dû. Et maintenant il regrettait.

_Pinkunicorn dit : Mais il est où ViKing ?_

_THEAWESOME dit : Excellente question._

_Lafilledel'ôw dit : Tu devrais demander au service de pompes funèbres du coin, eux savent surement._

_Pinkunicorn dit : genre tu l'as tué._

Un frisson traversa Alfred.

De la peur ? De l'excitation ? Il ne savait pas lequel des deux c'était. Son coeur battait vite en tout cas.

THEAWESOME dit : Si elle te le dit c'est que c'est vrai !

Alfred sentit ses doigts taper tout seul sur son clavier.

_Thehamburgerhero dit : Prouve-le._

_Lafilledel'ôw dit : J'ai pas besoin. Regarde la télé._

-Alfred !

Il sursauta.

Son père monta les escaliers en trombe.

-Quoi ?fit il en fermant rapidement sa session.

Arthur entra dans la chambre, portant un tablier rose à cœurs.

Il soupira en voyant le bazar qui régnait dans la chambre.

-Fils, combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire de ranger le bordel qui te sert de chambre ?dit-il.

Alfred dévisagea son père enfin, surtout le tablier.

-C'est quoi ce truc ?dit-il.

-Un tablier,répondit son père comme si c'était une évidence, viens manger.

Puis, il sortit.

Alfred soupira avant de le suivre.

Arthur n'était pas un fin cordon bleu mais son fils n'était pas exigeant non plus.

Tant que c'était cuit, c'était mangeable donc nourrissant.

Certains diraient que son père lui avait ruiné son goût mais il s'en fichait.

Du moment qu'il ne mourrait pas de faim...

Et puis c'est mal de gaspiller.

Il descendit les escaliers et arriva dans la salle à manger.

Une petite télévision avait été installée sur le mur en face de la table sur laquelle ils s’étaient installés.

Le repas avaient toujours été leur petit moment père/fils pendant lequel ils profitaient de bonnes bières devant un match ou une émission quelconque. Même si Alfred avait du mal à l’admettre, manger avec son père était ce qu’il préférait faire quand il était chez lui.

Mais voilà, aujourd’hui il n’avait qu’une seule envie, retourner à son ordinateur et comprendre de quoi parlait Lafilledel’ôw. Est-ce qu’elle avait vraiment tué ViKing ? Jusqu’à où toutes  les personnes qui jouaient à ce jeu mortel étaient prêtes à aller ?

_« Un incendie s’étant déclaré dans le quartier de XXX à XXX près de New-York fit malheureusement une victime du nom de Matthias Kholler, un jeune étudiant. »_

Arthur acquiesça gravement au son de la voix du reporter pendant qu’une photo du jeune homme s’affichait.

-C’est vraiment dramatique, mourir si jeune…dit il.

Alfred n’écouta que vaguement son père. Il buvait littéralement les paroles du présentateur.

_« D’après la police, il faisait partir d’un mouvement sataniste qui l’aurait poussé à s’immoler par le feux à la gloire de Satan. »_

-Les gens font vraiment n’importe quoi…soupira longuement Arthur.

Un frisson traversa Alfred.

Et si… ?

 _« -C’était un de mes meilleurs amis… Il était parfois un peu bizarre mais personne n’aurait imaginé qu’il puisse faire ça un jour ! »_ pleurait une fille à la télévision.

Ses deux couettes brunes étaient retenues par des rubans rouges et de grosses larmes coulaient de ses yeux marron pour mouiller ses joues.

_« -Est-ce qu’il faisait des choses qui changeaient de son comportement habituel ?_

_-Non il semblait normal ! »_

-Pff… Ils disent tous ça. Comme si avant de passer à l’acte ce garçon semblait « normal » ! En tant qu’amie elle aurait quand même du remarquer que quelque chose n’allait pas !s’écria Arthur.

Alfred, lui, quitta précipitamment la table pour monter dans sa chambre et s’installer devant son écran.

Les discussions sur le chat avaient continués sans lui et beaucoup de messages commentaient une vidéo qui aurait été mise en ligne par Lafilledel’ôw.

Après avoir cherché quelques minutes, Alfred tomba sur le lien qui lui ouvrit une nouvelle fenêtre.

La vidéo commençait sur le visage d’une jeune fille, un sourire sur les  lèvres qui parlait.

C’était celle qu’il avait vu à la télévision !

 _« -Hey ! Comment ça va tout le monde ? Je sais que vous ne pensiez pas me voir après un long moment mais les choses étant ce qu’elles sont, je suis de retour ! »_ disait elle

Elle semblait avancer dans le couloir d’un immeuble. Il faisait plutôt sombre autour d’elle.

_« -La dernière fois, pas mal de personnes ont pariées sur moi et ViKing pour savoir qui survivrait entre nous et aujourd’hui, vous allez avoir la réponse tant attendue. »_

Elle s’arrêta devant une porte qu’elle ouvrit lentement en fredonnant l’un des thèmes de Zelda.

Alfred eut l’horreur de découvrir, mouillé, assis par terre, les mains attachées dans le dos et le visage couverts de sang et de blessures, un homme blond aux yeux lançant un regard empli de haine à la jeune fille.

Matthias Kholler.

Son sang se figea en commençant lentement à comprendre ce qu’il se passait.

_« -Comment vas-tu mon cher ami ?_

_-Je te jure que je vais te faire regretter ce que tu es en train de faire espèce de-_

_-Oui, oui on sait, tu me détestes etc. Mais avoue-le, j’ai gagné et tu vas mourir. »_

Elle allait vraiment le tuer.

 _« -Je me vengerais ! »_ cria Matthias.

La fille éclata d’un rire cristallin avant de sortir une allumette.

Les yeux du blond s’écarquillèrent à la vue de la petite flamme qui brûlait entre ses doigts.

_« -Non…_

_-Ci-gît Matthias Kholler, jeune étudiant en médecine âgé de 25 ans, sataniste à ses heures perdues immolé à la gloire de Satan…_

_-Arrête ça !_

_-Sa famille et ses amis le regretteront tous beaucoup…_

_-Je te jure que si tu fais ça…_

_-Que Dieu ai son âme au paradis. Amen. »_

Elle lança l’allumette sur son pull qui s’enflamma immédiatement.

Matthias se mit à hurler en maudissant la jeune fille qui repartait tranquillement et qui ferma la porte en fredonnant _Burn_ d’Ellie Goulding.

Elle l’avait vraiment fait. Elle avait tué ce gars. Aussi simplement que ça. Une allumette et c’était fini.

Alfred ne savait pas s’il devait être choqué ou fasciné.

Ça avait semblé si… simple.

 _« -Bon, ça, c’est fait… »_ soupira la fille.

On pouvait entendre les cris terrifiants que poussait Matthias.

_« -Et vous autres qui regarderez cette vidéo, je veux mon argent sinon… Vous ne voulez pas savoir. »_

Puis la caméra sembla s’éteindre et l’onglet se ferma automatiquement ramenant ainsi Alfred au chat.

Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu’il devait dire de ce qu’il avait vu.

Son cœur battait fort et un frisson de peur mélangé à de l’excitation sembla le traverser.

Cette fille l’avait tué.

Sans aucun remords, sans aucune pitié, presque avec un certain amusement.

Comme si c’était un jeu.

Mais oui, c’était un jeu. Mais pas un jeu d’argent, non un jeu de mort.

L’argent n’avait rien à voir avec tout ça, il ne servait presque à rien à part donner une « raison » à ce à quoi ils jouaient.

En vérité, c’était juste le rassemblement d’une bande de psychopathes qui aimaient tuer des gens et qui s’amusaient à le faire.

C’est ce qu’avait compris Alfred qui prit conscience par la même occasion de la situation critique dans laquelle il s’était mis.

Et pas seulement lui, Matthew aussi.

Un soupir de dépit s’échappa de ses lèvres.

Pourquoi il n’avait pas écouté Matthew ? Pourquoi ?

« Parce que tu es trop imbu de toi-même pour écouter ce que te proposent les autres. » lui aurait dit son père et il aurait eu raison.

Comme à chaque fois qu’il lui reprochait quelque chose.

Un coup d’œil sur l’écran lui rappela que le chat continuait sans lui et que justement, on l’appelait.

_Pinkunicorn dit : He ! Hamburgerhero, on attend plus que toi !_

Alfred fronça les sourcils. De quoi est-ce qu’elle parlait ?

_Hamburgerhero dit : De quoi ?_

_Sunflower dit : Le pari. Je te rappelle qu’on a perdu donc nous devons tous une somme assez conséquente d’argent à THEAWESOME et Lafilledel’ôw._

_? dit : On s’est tous arrangés pour le paiement et toi ? Tu fais comment pour donner l’argent._

Nous y voilà.

Alfred passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux avant de soupirer.

Il devait réfléchir à une solution pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Rapidement.

_THEAWESOME dit : Dois-je rappeler que si tu n’as pas de quoi payer, nous viendrons te chercher ?_

Alfred aurait voulu avoir Gilbert en face de lui pour lui balancer toute sa haine et tout ce qu’il pensait de lui. Comme si la vidéo qu’il avait vu quelques instants plus tôt n’était pas assez claire.

Il n’avait pas cet argent. Et encore moins de temps pour réfléchir à un moyen de l’avoir.

Et s’il ne le donnait pas, il allait mourir.

Il n’y avait qu’une seule solution.

Tuer.

Un frisson désagréable le parcourut rien qu’à cette pensée. Il n’était pas comme ça, il n’était pas un meurtrier mais il refusait de mourir à cause d’un stupide jeu.

Donc il devait tuer Lafilledel’ôw.

_Hamburgerhero dit : Lafilledel’ôw, rdv au parc du centre-ville le 30 à 18h. J’aurais l’argent._

Un bon mois. Ça lui laissait le temps de réfléchir à toutes les façons possibles et imaginables de la tuer.

Si il avait des remords ? Pour le moment, aucun mais ils viendront sans aucun doute. Alfred ne pouvait plaider que la légitime défense après tout, c’était lui ou elle.

A Rome il faut faire comme les romains.

Chez les psychopathes, il faut en être un.

* * *

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malheureusement, je serais de moins en moins souvent présente (je suis en internat en semaine et il n'y a pas Internet, la vie est trop dure T^T) donc l chapitres arriveront tards dans la semaine voilà. Sinon bonne lecture !

* * *

Une semaine.

Une longue semaine.

Une putain de semaine pendant laquelle Matthew n'avait rien fait d'autre que dormir, attendre et dormir.

Sa fièvre et la maladie lui étaient plutôt rapidement passés et il avait donc pût reprendre les cours.

Donc voir Alfred.

Alfred qui n'avait visiblement pas attendu Matthew pour s'attirer des problèmes.

Le canadien soupira en repensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit.

-En fait, j'ai perdu un paris donc je dois de l'argent à certaines personnes mais t'inquiètes, je sais comment régler ça.

Tout ça évidemment accompagné d'un petit sourire gêné absolument irrésistible devant lequel Matthew n'avait pu s'empêcher de littéralement fondre.

Les sourires d'Alfred étaient magiques. Jamais Matthew n'avait pu y résister, jamais.

-Mais juste un conseil, méfie-toi de Gilbert...avait-il commencé avant de se rapprocher de son oreille.

Un long frisson l'avait traversé quand il sentit son souffle chaud contre son oreille.

-Il est peut-être plus dangereux que tu ne le crois.

Mais ça il le savait déjà que Gilbert était dangereux, c'était plutôt évident.

Il avait suivi les conversations qu'il avait déjà eues avec quelques autres joueurs de la partie et certaines (surtout avec Sunflower) grouillaient de menaces de mort, d'insultes et d'autres amabilités dans ce genre.

L'albinos sympathique du bus semblait avoir disparu en quelques lignes sur internet et maintenant, Matthew savait qu'il pouvait avoir plusieurs visages.

L'agression de ce pauvre Roderich en était l'une des preuves flagrantes.

Mais même si Gilbert était peut être dangereux, il ne lui avait fait aucun mal et agissait en son sens.

Il le protégeait.

Pour l'instant.

Et c'est cette éventualité qui lui faisait peur.

Cette possibilité que Gilbert ne meure ou change brusquement d'avis le terrifiait parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de finir comme ce pauvre mec qu'il avait tué.

Est-ce qu'il avait une famille ? Evidemment qu'il en avait une, Matthew se sentit très bête d'avoir pensé ça. Est-ce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui ? Est-ce qu'elle savait qu'il était mort ? Et la police avait elle retrouvé le corps ? Est-ce qu'ils recherchaient le meurtrier ? Et si ils le trouvaient qu'est-ce qu'il dirait à sa mère ? Gilbert disait qu'il le protégeait mais est-ce qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose contre la justice ?

Autant d'interrogations qui lui brûlaient les lèvres mais qu'il n'osait pas poser.

Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas.

Un soupire traversa ses lèvres.

Toute cette histoire de Death Game le stressait et l'effrayait alors que peut être qu'il s'en faisait pour rien en fait ?

Peut être qu'au final personne ne lui fera jamais rien et qu'il était un peu trop paranoïaque.

La reprise des cours après le renvoi de la quasi-totalité de leur classe avait été difficile.

Certains se plaignaient de la reprise trop difficile et seraient bien restés chez eux et d'autres (plus intelligents aux yeux de Matthew) se demandaient quels seraient les conséquences de leurs actes irréflechis.

En tout cas, ils étaient entrés dans le cahier des légendes de leur lycée qui n'avait pas été mis à jour depuis 1992, année où une élève avait braqué un magasin de vêtements avec une épée en plastique.

Les élèves étaient acclamés dans la cours de récréation, dans les couloirs avant d'entrer en classe et pour certains dans la caféteria pendant qu'ils mangeaient.

Même si ce genre de bêtises exaspérait plus Matthew qu'autre chose, il éprouvait une certaine euphorie à voir Alfred profiter de cette situation pour élargir encore plus sa popularité actuellement à son apogée.

Il était comme le soleil d'un ciel bleu, le roi d'un royaume puissant.

De lui émanait une aura de leader à laquelle personne ne pouvait resister.

Même cette Lien, la vietnamienne qui l'avait embrassé l'autre fois.

À une époque, Matthew aurait très bien pu dire qu'il n'avait rien contre elle mais aujourd'hui, les choses avaient changées.

Elle avait embrassé Alfred.

Elle l'avait embrassé.

Elle avait pu goûter ses lèvres, sentir son odeur et sous l'emprise de l'alcool profiter le temps d'un instant  de lui.

Quelque chose que Matthew ne pourrait jamais faire.

Parce qu'il était un garçon.

Le monde avait bien changé et même si dans certains pays, le mariage gay était autorisé, les homosexuels restaient très mal vus dans la société. Et encore plus pour Alfred.

Son père avait découvert son orientation sexuelle pendant qu'il était encore marié avec sa mère qui finit par le découvrir et qui demanda immédiatement le divorce.

Ça avait beaucoup atteint Alfred qui vouait une haine sans limite pour les homosexuels.

Pour lui, ils ne devaient même pas exister et ce genre de personnes devaient être soignées avant que ça ne se transmette à leur enfants.

Matthew avait longtemps pleuré après qu'Alfred lui ai dit ça sur le ton de la confidence mais n'en avait rien montré et était revenu au lycée le lendemain comme si de rien n'était.

La reprise des cours après le renvoi de la quasi-totalité de leur classe avait été difficile.

Certains se plaignaient de la reprise trop difficile et seraient bien restés chez eux et d'autres (plus intelligents aux yeux de Matthew) se demandaient quelles seraient les conséquences de leurs actes irréfléchis.

 

En tout cas, ils étaient entrés dans le cahier des légendes de leur lycée qui n'avait pas été mis à jour depuis 1992, année où une élève avait braqué un magasin de vêtements avec une épée en plastique.

Les élèves de la seconde C étaient acclamés dans la cours de récréation, dans les couloirs avant d'entrer en classe et pour certains dans la cafeteria pendant qu'ils mangeaient.

Même si ce genre de bêtises exaspérait plus Matthew qu'autre chose, il éprouvait une certaine euphorie à voir Alfred profiter de cette situation pour élargir encore plus sa popularité actuellement à son apogée.

Il était comme le soleil d'un ciel bleu, le roi d'un royaume puissant.

De lui émanait une aura de leader à laquelle personne ne pouvait resister.

Même cette Lien, la vietnamienne qui l'avait embrassé l'autre fois.

À une époque, Matthew aurait très bien pu dire qu'il n'avait rien contre elle mais aujourd'hui, les choses avaient changées.

Elle avait embrassé Alfred.

Elle l'avait embrassé.

Elle avait pu goûter ses lèvres, sentir son odeur et sous l'emprise de l'alcool profiter le temps d'un instant  de lui.

Quelque chose que Matthew ne pourrait jamais faire.

Parce qu'il était un garçon.

Le monde avait bien changé et même si dans certains pays, le mariage gay était autorisé, les homosexuels restaient très mal vus dans la société. Et encore plus pour Alfred.

Son père avait assumé son orientation sexuelle pendant qu'il était encore marié avec sa mère qui finit par le découvrir et qui demanda immédiatement le divorce.

Ça avait beaucoup atteint Alfred qui vouait une haine sans limite pour les homosexuels.

Pour lui, ils ne devaient même pas exister et ce genre de personnes devaient être soignées avant que ça ne se transmette pas à leur enfants.

Matthew avait longtemps pleuré après qu'Alfred lui ai dit ça sur le ton de la confidence mais n'en avait rien montré et était revenu au lycée le lendemain comme si de rien n'était.

Le message avait été clair pour lui. Alfred ne l'aimerait jamais.

Alors pourquoi continuer à l'aimer ? Lui-même ne le savait pas.

Peut-être parce que s'accrocher à un espoir futile lui laissait une raison de vivre et de ne pas tenter de mettre fin à ses jours encore une fois...

Alfred était la seule personne qui le voyait.

La seule personne qui semblait un tant soit peu intéressée par lui.

Lui qui n'avait rien été pendant des années, lui qui n'avait été qu'une partie du décor, lui qui n'avait jamais été visible.

C'était sûrement stupide de tomber amoureux de la seule personne lui faisant attention à lui mais comme dit précédemment, une aura émanait de lui et donnait envie de l'aimer et de vouloir le connaître.

Même si...

Même si certaines fois Matthew sentait qu'Alfred semblait plus manipulateur ou moins joviale qu'il semblait s'en donner l'air.

Mais tout le monde avait des secrets inavouables n'est-ce pas?

 Lui ne lui avait pas raconté toute sa vie et ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa tentative de suicide.

Alors il pouvait comprendre qu'Alfred puisse se permettre d'omettre certains détails de ses pensées.

Et puis il n'était pas le numéro un, le préféré d'Alfred.

Non, ça c'était Kiku.

Kiku était un japonais qui avait sauté une classe et qui était un peu comme lui, discret voir effacé.

Leur ressemble s'arrêtait là car le japonais, contrairement à lui, avait réussi à se rendre visible et faisait entièrement partit de leur groupe d'amis.

Il était passé d'incompris et moqué à populaire et admiré.

Oui, Matthew était un peu jaloux et il y avait de quoi.

Dès qu'il avait le malheur d'être absent, Alfred et lui devenaient les meilleurs amis du monde.

Ce qu'ils étaient avant qu'il n'arrive en fait.

Matthew aimait Alfred mais souffrait du fait qu'il n'était pas considéré comme un véritable membre de leur bande.

Pas qu'il ai spécialement envie de faire partit de leur groupe mais c'était toujours mieux pour approcher Alfred sans se faire bousculer ou couper la parole par quelqu'un d'autre.

Ce qui était assez agaçant surtout quand on avait quelque chose d'assez important à faire savoir.

À une époque, Matthew avait longtemps été motivé pour faire comprendre à Alfred qu'il l'aimait.(c'était avant qu'il ne sache qu'il était homophobe)

Malheureusement, il quand y avait toujours quelqu'un pour l'interrompre, Matthew perdait toujours un peu plus de sa motivation jusqu'à ne plus en avoir.

Du tout.

Son amour pour Alfred éclatera au grand jour une autre fois peut être ?

Jamais. Ça ne devait jamais se savoir.

Au fond, il remerciait ses amis d'avoir interrompu pas mal de début de conversation plutôt gênante.

Matthew marchait dans les couloirs, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il ne s'était apparemment rien passé pendant cette semaine mais assez pour que Matthew ait l'impression de ne pas reconnaître les personnes qu'il voyait.

Habituellement, il n'était pas.le genre de personne qui faisait attention aux détails et à qui est qui mais depuis son retour, il s'était mis à observer tout et tout le monde.

De la peur ?

Non, il n'avait pas peur, il était au lycée et (théoriquement) rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

Arrivé à son casier, il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. C'était désagréable et très gênant, un peu comme si quelqu'un l'observait.

Il se retourna pour constater... Que ce n'était pas le cas. Personne ne le regardait.

Il haussa les épaules en prenant ses cahiers avant de les fourrer dans son sac.

Le cours fut long pour Matthew.

Apparemment les profs s'étaient tous fait passer le mot pour faire une leçon de morale à leur classe à chaque cours.

Au début Matthew écoutait vaguement avant de se rendre compte qu'en vérité il n'en avait rien à faire.

Par contre les regards gênés que lançait Lien à Alfred qui lui souriait joyeusement, visiblement amusé par la situation l'agaçaient.

Pétasse.

Ensuite il y avait toujours cette imbécile de Rachel qui le regardait comme si il lui appartenait et qui regardait méchamment Lien (qui ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. quelle idiote)

Matthew se demandait comment Alfred faisait pour sourire, et agir normalement alors qu'il savait qu'il devait de l'argent à des gens.

Argent qu'il n'avait sûrement pas.

Oh bien sûr si il avait une sorte de délai, de date limite, Matthew n'avait pas de soucis à se faire pour lui mais vu qu'il doutait sincèrement que ce soit le cas il se demandait sérieusement comment son ami allait faire.

Au pire il demanderait sûrement à son père ?

C'est en tout cas ce qu’espérait Matthew.

Fatigué, il soupira en s'allongeant sur sa table

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de leur classe et le prof le pressa d'entrer.

C'était un surveillant qui venait chercher un élève.

-Matthew Williams ? Non, je ne crois pas avoir un élève à ce nom dans ma classe...disait le professeur pendant que Matthew s'endormait sur sa table.

-Si Monsieur, il est là !fit Alfred.

Toute la classe se tourna vers le blond qui reposait tranquillement sur sa table.

C'était bien l'une des rares fois où il semblait brusquement apparaître aux yeux du monde entier.

Certains le voyaient pour la première fois.

-Matthew !fit Alfred pour le réveiller.

Le canadien sursauta et ouvrit les yeux d'abord surpris de voir autant de personnes qui le voyaient.

-Quoi ?dit il endormit.

-Le principal. Il t'appelle.dit Alfred.

Matthew ne réagit pas tout de suite, trop endormit avant de comprendre les mots et de hausser un sourcil surpris.

-Le principal ?répéta-t-il.

-Ouais.affirma Alfred.

Matthew se leva, laissant ses affaires puis suivit le surveillant qui était venu le chercher.

Il n'avait jamais vu le principal en tête à tête, faisant partit des bons élèves et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui-ci voulait le voir mais bon...

Soudain, le surveillant s'arrêta.

-Bon, je suppose que tu connais le chemin. Moi je dois aller aux toilettes donc je te laisse.dit il.

Et il partit. Comme ça.

Matthew soupira et continua son chemin vers le bureau du principal avant de se faire brusquement tirer en arrière et plaqué contre le mur.

Sa tête heurta brutalement le mur derrière lui et il vit double un instant avant de voir la personne en face de lui qui maintenant une poigne de fer sur son t-shirt.

 

Un blond. Grand. Aux yeux violets.

Matthew pensait l'avoir déjà vu, mais ne se souvenait pas vraiment de lui.

Ni de ce qu'il avait pu lui faire pour qu'il l'attrape comme ça.

-Qu'est-ce que...commença-t-il mais il fut coupé par la voix étrangement douce et calme de son agresseur.

-Gilbert. Tu le connais ?

Le cœur de Matthew s'arrêta pratiquement de battre avant de reprendre à un rythme effréné.

Comme un solo de batterie.

-Je ...

-Ne mens pas. Je vous vois tout le temps ensemble.

Alors il les observait ?

Le rythme de la batterie semble être beaucoup plus rapide, plus sec, plus dur à suivre.

-Pourquoi poser la question alors ?souffla-t-il.

Il aurait voulut se couper la langue.

_Matthew tu vas mourir, ferme la._

Le garçon sourit avant de lever son poing et de l'abattre brusquement dans son ventre.

Douleur.

Matthew serra les dents.

-Juste pour être sûr.

Il lui donna cette fois un coup dans les côtes qui lui coupa le souffle.

Il essayait de chercher vainement de l'air en inspirant et en expirant mais ça ne semblait pas marcher.

-Quand tu le reverras, dit lui que si il veut jouer à ça avec moi, son petit oiseau va mourir.

  Il passa presque affectueusement une main dans ses cheveux avant d'attraper ses mèches blondes et de les tirer vers lui.

-Pauvre petite chose...lui souffla-t-il.

Matthew ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait la nette impression d'être l'oiseau dont il parlait.

Puis il le poussa, cognant sa tête contre le mur avant de reculer.

Matthew eut le temps de gémir de douleur avant de tomber par terre et de lentement sombrer dans l'inconscience.

-Matthew... Matthew ?

Les sons semblaient étouffés et indistinct.

Puis la qualité sembla s'améliorer jusqu'à être un son complètement nette.

On l'appelait.

-Matthew réveil toi.

Pus il commença à ouvrir les yeux.

Lentement. Au début tout était flou.

Puis les couleurs et les formes devinrent plus nettes et bientôt Matthew put reconnaître au dessus de lui l'infirmière, Mme. Bonnefoy.

-Matthew ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ?dit elle.

Il acquiesça rapidement en essayant de se lever pour voir où est ce qu'il se trouvait.

-Tu as fait un malaise dans le couloir. Un élève qui passait par là t'as trouvé sur le sol inconscient.expliqua-t-elle.

-Ok...dit il encore un peu dans les  vapes.

Il avait très mal à la tête.

Il commençait à se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Un gars l'avait frappé puis lui avait transmis un message pour Gilbert.

Matthew en était sûr, il devait certainement jouer au Death Game lui aussi.

Et apparemment il en voulait à Gilbert.

Le cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

Ça y est, ça allait arriver. Il allait se faire tuer juste parce qu'il connaissait Gilbert.

Comment Gilbert pourrait le protéger si il devait se protéger lui même ?

Et est-ce qu'il était au courant ?

Quelle question, bien sûr qu'il était au courant ! Gilbert devait savoir si quelqu'un voulait attenter à sa vie !

-Matthew, calme-toi. Tu commences à faire une crise de panique.indiqua l'infirmière.

Effectivement, il ne s'était même pas rendu qu'il respirait de plus en plus vite.

Soudain, un haut le cœur le prit et il ne put se retenir de rendre son déjeuner sur le sol.

-Ouh la la, je ne sais pas ce que tu as mais tu n'aurais vraiment pas du sortir de chez toi.soupira l'infirmière.

_On m'a juste assommé mais ce n'est pas grave._

 

-Ivan a bien fait de te ramener.rajouta-t-elle.

-Qui ?fit Matthew.

-Ivan Braginsky, le grand blond qui t'as trouvé inconscient !

Le lien se fit immédiatement dans la tête de Matthew.

C'était celui qui l'avait frappé, ça ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre.

_Voyons le bon côté des choses, j'ai un nom sur un visage._

Matthew se demandait sincèrement comment Gilbert avait pu se mettre ce gars à dos et comment il avait pu le trouver si facilement.

Il devait l'appeler. Ces questions là ne pouvait pas rester sans réponses.

Matthew frissonna.

Il avait la vague impression d'être dans quelque chose de terrifiant.

 

Alfred soupira.

Tuer quelqu'un semblait facile.

Semblait.

Parce qu'en réalité bien qu'il ai un mois entier pour agir, il ne savait pas trop par où commencer.

Ce n'était pas comme si il y avait un mode d'emploi pour tuer quelqu'un qui prévoit potentiellement de vous tuer.

Parce que logiquement, si elle avait accepté d'attendre un mois pour qu'il lui paye sa mise c'est qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'en vrai il n'avait rien.

Et c'est ce qui effrayait un peu Alfred, quelle serait sa réaction ?

Comment le recevra-t-elle ?

Sera-t-elle armée ?

Autant de questions auxquels Alfred devait répondre pour préparer son meurtre mais auxquels il n'avait pas de réponses.

Demander de l'argent à son père serait si simple mais si compliqué en même temps...

Déjà qu'il se posait des questions, il allait encore plus s'en poser et le surveiller et Alfred n'aimait pas ça.

Plus son père était proche, plus il avait l'impression de pouvoir attraper la même maladie que lui, celle qui le faisait aimer les hommes.

Pour lui, c'était clairement une maladie, ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait faire changer un homme honnête et respectable aussi facilement ?

Il n'y avait rien d'autre.

Il donnerait sa vie pour ne pas finir comme lui.

Un soupire passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

Alfred détestait réfléchir intensément à la manière dont il pourrait régler ses problèmes.

D'habitude, ils se réglaient tout seuls(en fait les autre les réglaient pour lui) ou ne se réglaient pas tout court mais il n'en vivait pas plus mal !

Il avait toujours été du genre impulsif, à agir sur le moment pour réfléchir après.

Mais là, son impulsivité l'avait mis en danger et il allait peut être en payer le prix.

Il tourna sa tête en direction de l'arrêt de bus désert où Matthew avait l'habitude d'attendre le bus pour rentrer chez lui.

La fin des cours avait été sonnée quelques heures plus tôt et il n'était pourtant pas revenu de chez le principal.

Alfred aurait aimé vouloir se poser la question de où était son ami mais Rachel et les autres allaient chez Eduard, l'un des intellos de leur bande.

Eduard était blond à lunettes qui s'y connaissait en informatique.

Il pourrait l'aider à se procurer une arme ou à élaborer un plan.

Même si il avait l'air sympathique, Alfred savait qu'il avait fait pas mal de trucs louches ou en tout cas assez pour le faire mettre en prison.

Il devait certainement connaître une ou deux techniques.

Si il n'y avait pas eu Eduard, il se serait sûrement plus inquiété pour Matthew mais là, il avait u  problème très important à réglé.

Matthew pouvait bien attendre un peu plus longtemps n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu viens Alfred ?fit la voix doucereuse de Rachel qui le tira par la main.

Il acquiesça silencieusement en la suivant.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Si Alfred se rappelait de quelque chose que son père lui avait donné enfant, c’était un petit soldat de bois.

Il lui avait dit que ce jouet en bois était son meilleur ami, qu’il devait le traiter comme son frère.

Comme un humain.

Bien sûr, à ce moment-là Arthur voulait simplement dire à son fils de prendre soin de ses affaires mais Alfred avait tellement prit cette mission au sérieux qu’il l’emmenait partout où il allait, dormait avec et lui parlait.

Un jour, ce petit être de bois se cassa, brisé en morceau comme l’âme d’enfant du petit Alfred.

Il avait pleuré pendant trois jours sans s’arrêter avant que son père ne lui en rachète un autre en lui disant que ce n’étais pas grave et que ce n’était qu’un jouet.

Un jouet.

Un objet n’ayant de valeur que si on voulait bien lui en donner.

Mais si ce petit être de bois qu’il avait réussi à faire vivre grâce à la magie de l’imagination, si ce « jouet » pouvait être racheté…

Alors c’en était de même pour les autres personnes autour de lui ?

Si il les aimait ou non, c’était une valeur que seul lui pouvait définir !

Quand Alfred grandit et que son père entra dans les forces de police, Arthur lui appris que les humains avaient une vie et que malheureusement, cette vie pouvait partir pour ne jamais revenir.

Mais aussi injuste que c’était, c’était ainsi.

On ne pouvait rien faire contre.

C’était normal.

Mais Arthur lui avait appris autre chose.

« La vie, c’est à elle de décider si elle reste ou non, tu peux pas la voler à quelqu’un d’autre. »

Il n’avait donc aucun droit de vie ou de mort sur quelqu’un d’autre, un de ses semblables.

Mais pourquoi ?

Pour lui c’était simple : à cause de la valeur qu’ils avaient aux yeux des autres.

Et aujourd’hui, âgé de 17 ans, une question tournait en boucle dans son esprit.

« Quelle valeur pouvait avoir la vie de lafilledel’Ôw  pour qu’il puisse choisir de la lui ôter ? »

Tuer c’était mal, il le savait depuis longtemps.

Mais il avait besoin de ça pour survivre.

La fin justifiait ses moyens.

-Al, vient avec nous !

Il se tourna.

Les autres s’étaient arrangés pour partir à une soirée mais il ne savait pas si il devait y aller.

Ça semblait être une mauvaise idée de bouger comme ça.

Même si il ne voulait pas l’admettre, cette situation terrifiait Alfred autant qu’elle l’excitait.

-Non, je pense que… je pense que je vais rester ici. Avec Eduard.

L’estonien haussa un sourcil surpris pendant qu’une expression de pure déception se dessinait sur le visage de Rachel.

-Ha… bon… À tout à l’heure alors…dit-elle.

Puis elle et tous les autres sortirent.

Lien lui lança un regard indéchiffrable puis elle les suivit laissant seuls Alfred et Eduard.

Ils étaient chez Rachel.

-Alors, que me vaut l’honneur de ta compagnie Alfred ?fit le blond en s’asseyant.

Le blond sourit.

-Je me disais juste que ça faisait longtemps qu’on n’avait pas passé de temps ensemble alors…

Eduard sourit aussi.

-Si tu avais une question sur l’informatique sur des trucs illégaux, il fallait demander à Yong Soo, j’ai arrêté depuis longtemps.dit il comme si de rien n’était.

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration.

Alfred était pris au dépourvu, il ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Comment tu…commença-t-il.

-Ça me paraît évident, tu ne me parles jamais à part pour ce genre de choses.expliqua Eduard.

-Non, je…

-La dernière fois que tu m’as parlé c’était pour me demander comment on achetait du crack en ligne.

Alfred se tut, percé à jour.

C’était si simple de prévoir ce qu’il allait faire ?

-Aide moi.

-Non.

-J’ai vraiment besoin de toi Eduard, ma vie est en jeu.

Eduard soupira.

En vérité, ça ne l’étonnait même pas. Il se demandait justement quand est ce que son ami (si il pouvait encore le considérer comme tel) allait se rendre compte que certaines de ses actions avaient des répercutions dangereuses et mettraient sa vie en jeu.

Ce jour semblait être enfin arrivé.

-Quelle surprise.dit il.

-Quoi, ça ne te choque même pas ?fit Alfred, étonné.

-Si je devais être choqué par tout ce qui t’arrivait Alfred, crois moi je serais mort d’une crise cardiaque depuis longtemps.

-Mais…

-Tu es un véritable aimant à problème, sans vouloir te vexer, je me demande comment tu fais pour toujours t’en sortir indemne !s’écria Eduard.

-La chance ?proposa Alfred.

Le geek soupira.

-Je ne veux pas être mêlé à tes affaires.conclua-t-il.

-Tu me laisserais mourir ?fit Alfred, choqué.

-Non…

\- Alors aide-moi.

-Je…commençai Eduard avant de soupirer.

Il avait cédé.

Ce n’était pas trop tôt, Alfred aurait presque pût s’inquiéter sur la fidélité que lui accordait l’estonien.

Il nota mentalement dans sa liste de choses à faire : « parler régulièrement au lunetteux de manière totalement amicale ».

-Qu’est-ce qu’il te faut ?dit Eduard.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d’Alfred.

-De quoi tuer quelqu’un.

Eduard le fixa.

-Pardon ?dit-il.

Alfred soupira.

-C’est une longue histoire mais en tout cas j’ai besoin de faire disparaître une personne sinon c’est moi qui y passe !dit-il.

-Mais on parle de meurtre Alfred ! D’ôter la vie à quelqu’un !protesta Eduard visiblement choqué.

-Est-ce qu’elle a vraiment de la valeur ?

-Quoi ?

-Je veux dire, elle en a que si on veut lui en donner mais la vie des autres, en vrai, est ce qu’elle a une valeur ?

-Bien sûr qu’elle en a une c’est… c’est… Alfred, est ce que tu te tends comptes de ce que tu dis ?

Le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux, agacé.

Il pensait sincèrement que l’estonien comprendrait, il traînait lui-même dans pas mal de trucs louches.

-Oui, je m’en rends compte. Si tu m’aides, je te promets que tu ne seras pas impliqué, il me faut juste des sites, des adresses pour acheter une arme sans que l’on me pose de questions !

-Prend celle de ton père alors. Il est dans la police n’est-ce pas ?

Il y eut un silence.

C’était une possibilité que n’avait pas envisagé Alfred.

Mais elle était dangereuse.

Trop dangereuse.

Autant pour lui que pour son père.

Si une enquête était menée on pourrait remonter jusqu’à lui et même lui enlever son poste dans la police ce que Alfred ne voulait pas.

Il ne voulait pas l’impliquer et pour une fois, voulait régler ses problèmes seul.

Parce que d’habitude, son père ou un de ses amis s’en mêlaient.

Et d’habitude, il n’y avait pas un réel danger de mort.

-Oui mais non. Si je me fais choper on est morts tous les deux.  Je ne veux pas impliquer mon père.dit il.

-Mais tu veux bien m’impliquer moi c’est ça ?récapitula Eduard.

-Je ne t’impliquerais pas, je te l’ai déjà dit.grogna Alfred.

-Ce que tu dis est un peu contradictoire…

Alfred lui lança un regard noir.

-Avant de t’aider, j’aimerais savoir comment tu t’es retrouvé dans cette situation.demanda Eduard.

Alfred soupira.

-En gros, je dois de l’argent à quelqu’un à cause d’un pari stupide.expliqua-t-il.

-Il va pas te tuer, n’exagère pas…dit Eduard.

-Déjà c’est « elle ». Tu vois le mec qui se serait immolé dans son immeuble ? C’est elle qui a fait ça.

L’estonien resta choqué à cette révélation.

\- Mais comment…

-Je joue à un jeu dangereux. Le Death Game.

Cette fois ci, Eduard faillit tomber de sa chaise.

-Tu joues à ce jeu ? Mais Alfred, t’es complètement malade ! Tu vas y rester !

_C’est ce que j’essaye de te dire depuis tout à l’heure…_

-Allons chez moi, j’ai mon ordi là bas.dit Eduard.

Alfred acquiesça et bientôt les voilà partis pour l’appartement qu’occupait Eduard qui se trouvait près du centre-ville.

Eduard vivait dans une famille d’accueil composée de deux autres garçons de 5 et 8 ans ses aînés.

Généralement, ils étaient tous en train de travailler donc Eduard était souvent seul chez lui.

Une fois arrivé, Alfred se demanda brièvement comment il connaissait ce jeu mais laissa cette question dans un coin de sa tête pour la poser plus tard.

Il y avait des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire maintenant.

Une fois installé devant son ordinateur, Eduard se mit à pianoter sur les touches en ouvrant quelques fenêtres avant de se tourner vers Alfred.

-Alfred, il faut que tu saches que ce que l’on fait est très dangereux. Rien qu’être sur cette page me fait risquer ma peau et la tienne. Alors est ce que tu es sûr de ce que tu veux faire ?dit Eduard.

Alfred soupira une énième fois.

-Je te l’ai déjà dit, oui je veux que tu m’aides à trouver un truc pour tuer cette fille.dit il.

Eduard inspira un grand coup puis pianota encore.

-Attend un instant…

Alfred s’assit sur le lit derrière lui.

La chambre d’Eduard était rangée et propre.

Le bureau en verre n’avait aucune trace de doigts, son tapis bleu n’avait pas de poussière et son parquet semblait avoir été ciré.

Alfred aurait mis sa main à couper qu’Eduard pourrait le laisser manger dessus.

Sur ses murs, quelques posters de joueurs de football et un drapeau estonien.

Il y avait d’autres posters mais ceux-ci représentaient des équipes de joueurs d’un quelconque jeu vidéo en ligne.

Autour il y avait quelques photos d’une fille, peut être sa sœur, oui Alfred se rappelait qu’Eduard en avait parlé une fois.

Il avait une sœur restée en Estonie.

Pourquoi et comment ? Il ne le savait pas.

Alfred enviait cette chambre parfaite qui reflétait la personnalité de son occupant.

La seule chose qui faisait tâche dans ce décor idyllique était une petite armoire laissant dépasser des câbles et des fils.

_Son matériel de geek, pensa Alfred._

-Tu la connais ?lui demanda Eduard.

-Qui ?répondit Alfred soudainement coupé de ses pensées.

-La fille que tu dois tuer, tu la connais ?

-Non.

-Dommage, t’aurais peut-être pût l’empoisonner.

Alfred fixa le dos d’Eduard, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Eduard, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?dit il.

Le blond devint rouge (Alfred le vit à ses oreilles).

-Je… J’essaye de penser comme toi !bafouilla-t-il.

Alfred éclata de rire.

-Un conseil ; n’essaye pas de penser comme moi.dit il.

Le son des touches enfoncées par les doigts d’Eduard ressemblaient à un nouveau genre musical auquel Alfred commençait à s’habituer.

Comme ça, on aurait sûrement dit deux adolescents en train de faire des recherches pour un quelconque devoir d’école.

Personne ne penserait en les voyants qu’ils cherchaient un moyen de tuer quelqu’un.

-T’as une petite idée de la manière dont tu veux la tuer ?demanda Eduard en continuant de pianoter sur son clavier.

-Hum… je ne sais pas trop, un truc simple genre une balle dans la tête dans un coin d’une ruelle sombre.dit il.

Eduard se tourna vers lui, un air profondément affligé et déçu.

\- Sérieux ?dit-il.

-Quoi, « sérieux » ?fit Alfred.

-Mec, c’est tellement cliché et pas discret que tu facilite la tâche aux flics. S’ils veulent te retrouver, ils le feront facilement ! Réfléchis un peu !s’écria Eduard.

Alfred lui lança un regard noir.

-Je lui ai donné rendez-vous dans un mois au parc, j’y ai réfléchis.dit il.

-Elle s’y attendra. C’est évident qu’elle viendra armée ou accompagnée, elle joue au Death Game pas à Cluedo.fit Eduard.

-Excuse-moi ! Monsieur « je sais tout mieux que tout le monde » !dit Alfred vexé.

Eduard fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne sais pas tout mieux que tout le monde, je suis juste logique. Si j’étais à sa place c’est ce que je ferais.dit il.

-Oh, très bien et si tu étais à ma place, qu’est-ce que tu ferais ?

Le blond se gratta la nuque, gêné.

\- Bah heu… déjà je ne jouerais pas à ce jeu mortellement stupide.

_Je vais lui casser ses lunettes si il continue !_

-Non, plus sérieusement, j’engagerais quelqu’un pour le faire à ma place.dit il.

-J’ai pas d’argent pour faire ça.dit il.

-Si t’as pas d’argent, tu peux rien faire. C’est ainsi que marche le monde d’Internet.soupira Eduard.

_Comme le monde réel en fait…_

-Me dit pas que tu t’attendais à ne pas devoir débourser un centime ?s’exclama Eduard .

-Bah je pensais que tu m’arrangerais pour ne pas avoir à le faire alors…dit Alfred.

Eduard poussa un long soupir (il soupirait beaucoup).

-Je suis peut être un génie de l’informatique mais si tu veux un minimum de résultats il va falloir y mettre du tien.

Alfred fronça les sourcils.

Il n’avait pas de problèmes d’argent mais il savait que son père surveillait plutôt attentivement ses dépenses.

S’il remarquait soudainement ses achats, il pourrait commencer à poser des questions.

Alfred ne savait pas si c’était commun à tous les flics mais il avait l’impression que son père avait un instinct, une sorte de 6e sens qui lui permettait de savoir quand quelque chose n’allait pas.

Ça le faisait chercher pas mal de trucs et généralement il trouvait toujours des affaires louches qu’il résolvait en quelques jours.

Arthur était (quand il le voulait) d’une perspicacité redoutable.

-Après, tout dépend de ce que tu veux faire bien sûr.fit Eduard.

-Je veux juste trouver un moyen de me débarrasser d’elle où elle se débarrassera de moi.marmonna Alfred.

Parce qu’il ne voulait pas vraiment mourir jeune.

-Je crois avoir une petite idée mais…dit Eduard la mine sombre.

Alfred était attentif à ses paroles.

-Mais… ?répéta Alfred.

-Tu devras faire ce que l’on appelle une « alliance ».

-Une alliance ?

-Ouais. En gros tu te mets avec quelqu’un contre une autre personne. Mais ce n’est pas une pratique très sûre, imagine que cette personne se retourner contre toi ?

Alfred haussa les épaules.

-C’est un risque à prendre.dit il.

-Tu en prends trop, justement !s’écria Eduard.

-Ma vie est en jeu, je n’ai plus rien à perdre.contra Alfred.

Eduard ne put s’empêcher de lui donner raison.

-Bon alors… avec qui est ce qu’on va la faire cette alliance ?dit Alfred.

Eduard remonta ses lunettes avant de se mettre à pianoter sur son clavier.

 

Gilbert soupira fortement.

La faible lumière du bureau dans lequel il était lui donnait mal à la tête.

Ses doigts étaient fatigués de tourner toutes ces pages de dossiers inutiles.

Lire et définir ce qui était à jeter ou pas.

Il était exactement 23h48 et ça faisait maintenant 5h que Gilbert était dans ce bureau mal éclairé en train de trier des dossiers au poste de police.

Évidemment, vu qu’il avait été muté dans ce service, il était obligé de faire le sale boulot que personne ne voulait faire, évidemment !

Tout ça parce que personne n’aimait les albinos…

Tant qu’il n’avait pas fini les trois piles restantes, il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui.

Ludwig devait avoir faim…

Ça lui donna encore plus envie de finir vite avant qu’il ne se souvienne que son frère était désormais assez âgé pour se préparer à manger seul.

Elle était belle l’époque où il travaillait jusqu’à pas d’heures et que son petit frère l’attendait, inquiet.

Mais le temps était passé, Ludwig avait grandi et il avait vécu.

Il avait rencontré des personnes, aimé certaines, détestés d’autres…

Un dossier l’attira plus que les autres.

Il y avait une photo d’un cadavre que Gilbert ne connaissait que trop bien.

La femme avait des traits ressemblant à ceux d’un certain russe et un trou au milieu du front.

Gilbert eu une pensée pour cette pauvre fille avant de se demander comment est-ce qu’il avait pût si mal tourner pour en venir à tuer pour venger ses amis ?

Certaines vérités méritaient de disparaître.

Celle-ci en faisait partit.

Gilbert fit passer les dossiers dans la déchiqueteuse avant de passer aux autres.

Certaines fois, les choix qui se présentaient à nous n’étaient pas toujours meilleurs.

À ce moment-là il fallait savoir lequel paraissait le moins pire.

Gilbert n’avait malheureusement pour lui, jamais su faire la différence entre un bon et un mauvais choix.

Aujourd’hui il se retrouvait à jouer à un jeu mortel et emporter avec lui des innocents comme Matthew.

_Ton côté obscur te perdra_

Le téléphone de Gilbert vibra violemment dans sa poche.

Jusqu’ici il ne s’était pas manifesté, en même temps Gilbert n’avait pas donné son numéro personnel a beaucoup de personnes.

Sauf à ses amis.

Ils se comptaient sur les doigts de la main mais Gilbert les choisissait bien en général.

Le numéro affiché était celui de Matthew.

Depuis cette histoire de Death Game, il le sentait stressé, au bord de la crise de nerfs et Gilbert le comprenait, à sa place il serait dans le même état.

Il avait été traîné dans quelque chose qu’il ne maîtrisait pas à cause d’un imbécile (du doux nom d’Alfred) .

Sans le vouloir, il le mettait en danger.

Il savait Matthew assez intelligent pour avoir compris que ce jeu n’en était pas qu’un mais Alfred était d’une naïveté et d’une imprudence juste…

Incroyable.

Et le pire c’est que Matthew aimait cet idiot de tout son cœur.

Si les sentiments de Gilbert n’avaient pas été aussi forts, il aurait trouvé ça pathétique.

Matthew aimait une étoile qui ne pouvait faire autre chose que le brûler.

Et c’était ça le problème, Gilbert ne voulait pas voir Matthew mourir.

Du moins pas à cause d’Alfred.

Alors il lui avait promis qu’il le protégerait mais…

Il fallait qu’il réussisse à rester en vie avant de pouvoir aider son ami.

\- Allô ?fit-il.

Gilbert eu à peine le temps d’entendre une respiration erratique puis un coup de feu avant que la communication ne soit rompue brutalement.

Il y eut un long silence glaçant pendant lequel le cerveau de Gilbert tourna à plein régime.

Qu’est-ce qu’il venait de se passer ? Matthew était-il blessé ?

Était-il… mort ?

Le numéro de Matthew s’afficha une nouvelle fois sur son écran et il répondit immédiatement.

-Allô ?dit il.

-Gilbert, je crois que j’ai quelque chose qui t’appartient.

Les yeux de l’albinos s’écarquillèrent de surprise.

-Matthias ?dit il.

_Il n’était pas mort lui ?_

Gilbert se souvenait pourtant avoir vu la vidéo où il brûlait vivant.

Un rire retentit.

Apparemment, le mort-vivant se complaisait de sa situation.

-Non je ne suis pas mort.ria-t-il.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en ris mais bon… Où est Matthew ?dit-il d’un ton qui se voulait blasé.

Il y avait certaines choses qui ne méritaient pas d’être comprises et ça Gilbert ne l’avait que trop bien appris.

-Bah, là à côté de moi et en train de… perdre connaissance. Je crois qu’il a eu très peur.expliqua le danois.

-Mais qu’est-ce qu’il lui est arrivé ? Pourquoi t’es avec lui ?fit Gilbert.

-Heu… c’est un peu long à expliquer mais tu devrais venir.

Gilbert se leva immédiatement, prenant ses affaires et son portable.

-Vous êtes où ?fit il.

Matthew était sûrement en danger.

Matthew s’était sûrement attiré des problèmes par on ne sait quel moyen.

S’il lui arrivait le moindre truc, s’il avait la moindre égratignure, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Après tout c’était de sa faute s’il lui arrivait tout ça, s’il n’avait pas autant d’ennemis qui voulaient sa tête…

 

La nuit semblait étrangement silencieuse.

Pour y avoir vécu une bonne partie de sa vie, Gilbert savait que ce silence cachait pas mal de choses.

Matthias lui avait donné rendez-vous devant un supermarché fermé.

Pourtant, arrivé devant, il n’y avait rien.

Tout ça était vachement suspect.

Où était Matthew ?

-Gilbert, mon ami. Je n’aurais jamais pensé que tu tomberais dans un piège aussi puéril.fit la voix de Matthias.

Gilbert se tourna et fit face au blond qui le visait de son pistolet.

_Oh. Alors tout ça était un piège ?_

-Où est Matthew ?demanda Gilbert.

-Je ne sais pas, chez lui, en train de regarder la télé ? Ou jouer aux jeux vidéo ? Je ne sais même pas qui est ce Matthew, pourquoi voudrais-tu qu’il soit avec moi ? Je t’ai connu plus perspicace Gilbert…dit Matthias.

Gilbert soupira discrètement de soulagement avant de faire son sourire mesquin et supérieur n°3.

-Voyez-vous ça, Matthias. Depuis quand sommes-nous ennemis pour que tu me fasses ce genre de coups ?dit-il.

-Depuis qu’Ivan veut ta peau. Tous les moyens sont bons pour avoir ce qu’il promet.

Gilbert haussa un sourcil.

Depuis le temps que Matthias jouait au Death Game, il ne l’avait jamais vu se transformer en tueur à gage pour une quelconque récompense.

-Et qu’est-ce qu’il promet ?questionna Gilbert.

Il aimerait bien savoir ce que son pire ennemi pouvait avoir à donner pour sa tête.

-T’as besoin de le savoir vu que tu vas y passer. Trèves de bavardages, dernières volontés que tu voudrais que je transmette à « Matthew » ?

Gilbert fit semblant de réfléchir.

-Hum… j’ai pas grand choses à dire, je me demande juste si le tueur à gage que j’ai engagé fera souffrir Lukas ou non avant de le tuer.

Le visage de Matthias se décomposa.

Gilbert, fier de son petit effet sortit même son téléphone.

-Tu vois Matthias, je suis étonné que tu sois en vie. Honnêtement, j’en suis très heureux. Mais il y a quelque chose que tu ne sembles pas avoir compris depuis le temps qu’on se connaît. Je protège toujours mes arrières. Comme ça si je meure, je serais pas seul !

Matthias fulminait, le visage rouge de colère.

Si Matthias et lui avaient un point commun c’est qu’ils voulaient tous les deux sauver lz personne qu’ils aimaient.

C’était une faiblesse qu’il n’hésiterait pas à exploiter chez lui.

-Gilbert, si tu oses toucher à un seul cheveu de Lukas…grogna-t-il.

-Voici le numéro de mon contact. Il me suffit d’une seule pression pour que ton amoureux crève. Ah, la magie de la technologie…

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

Un sourire méchant éclaira le visage de Gilbert.

-Deux choix. Tu lâches ce flingue et tu dis à Ivan que je l’emmerde. Sinon Lukas est mort.

-Mais Ivan va me tuer !s’exclama Matthias.

-Tu viens sur mon territoire alors estime toi heureux que toi et ton copain vous ne soyez pas déjà six pieds sous terre.

Matthias sembla réfléchir entre une mort lente et douloureuse donnée par Gilbert et une mort lente et douloureuse donnée par Ivan puis baissa son arme à regret et commença à reculer.

-Je ne suis pas seul Gilbert. Ivan aura ta peau.dit Matthias avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

Gilbert le regarda partir avant de soupirer.

Les battements de son cœur ne commencèrent à ralentir qu’à ce moment-là.

Il devrait sérieusement protéger ses arrières en engageant un tueur à gage au lieu de bluffer ainsi face à Matthias.

Il était fort à ce petit jeu pour le moment mais un jour, il aura raison de lui.

C’était dans ces moment-là qu’il était heureux de faire partit de ces gens qui mentaient aussi facilement qu’ils respiraient.

En attendant…

L’albinos s’étira longuement en baillant.

Il avait mérité une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Pourtant, un détail le frappa.

Comment Matthias avait eu le téléphone de Matthew ?

Un doute soudain  l’assaillit.

Il devait le voir.

Tout de suite.


	12. Chapter 12

Si seulement Matthew n’avait pas perdu son portable !

Il s’était réveillé à l’infirmerie mais maintenant il ne le trouvait plus.

Sur un pourcentage de cent, combien de chance avait-il de se l’être fait volé par le gars qui l’avait frappé ?

Matthew donnait très facilement 100.

Avec sa chance habituelle, il fallait évidemment que ce genre de situations n’arrivent qu’à lui, évidemment.

Pendant un long quart d’heure, il se maudit pour sa bêtise, pour sa malchance et surtout pour sa faiblesse.

Il n’y avait que lui pour se faire agresser en pleine journée au lycée !

Il était un garçon, normalement il devrait savoir se défendre !

Quoi que tout le long de sa vie, il avait eut la « chance » d’avoir son merveilleux don d’invisibilité qui faisait que personne ne faisait attention à lui.

Pourtant, pour une fois que l’on fait attention à lui, c’est pour le menacer.

Il soupira longuement.

Il fallait qu’il contacte Gilbert mais comment faire sans téléphone ?

Peut être que le jeu avait un chat ?

Il pourrait surement s’y connecter et lui parler !

Matthew se félicita pour son idée puis décida de rentrer chez lui.

Même si sa mère allait sûrement l’engueuler pour son défunt téléphone (Matthew le considérait comme mort).

C’était l’une de ses activités préférées depuis son divorce avec son père.

Toute bêtise même minime était un prétexte pour lui rappeler pour la énième fois des règles mises en place pour le bon fonctionnement de leur famille et leur vie ensemble.

Donc des disputes.

Et si au début Matthew tenait tête à sa mère, aujourd’hui c’est avec un flegme et une indifférence ahurissants qu’il l’ignorait tout simplement.

Mais il ne lui en voulait pas.

Après tout, elle essayait de faire son boulot de mère c’était normal.

Une fois chez lui, il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour prendre son ordinateur.

Mais étrangement, il ne le trouva pas.

D’habitude, il le posait toujours sur son bureau mais là, il n’y était pas.

Matthew se mit activement à la recherche de son ordinateur dans toute la chambre mais après avoir retourné la moitié de toutes ses affaires, il dut se rendre à l’évidence : son ordinateur n’était plus là.

Agacé, il décida de demander à sa mère si elle ne l’avait pas vu.

-Nous devons parler sérieusement Matthew. Je crois que cet objet à une mauvaise influence sur toi c’est pour ça que je te l’ai retiré.dit elle.

L’information mit un certain temps avant d’arriver au cerveau de Matthew qui était figé.

-Pardon ?dit il.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça Matthew. Je te prive de ton ordinateur.dit sa mère.

-Mais… pourquoi ?fit il, toujours choqué.

-Je trouve que ton attitude de ces derniers jours est inacceptable ! Ce n’est pas comme ça que ton père et moi t’avons élevé !explosa-t-elle.

Matthew ne se sentait pas fautif de la moindre chose qu’elle lui reprochait.

Il avait effectivement était un peu plus froid et distant avec sa mère que d’habitude mais comment expliquer à sa mère qu’on jouait à un jeu potentiellement mortel ?

Une vague d’un sentiment que Matthew n’avait presque pas connu le traversa.

La colère peut être ?

Il sentait ses joues devenir rouge, son cœur battre vite plus vite et l’irrépressible envie de frapper dans quelque chose.

Ses poings se fermèrent, un flot de paroles menaçant de sortir de sa bouche, uniquement retenus par la faible barrière qu’étaient ses lèvres.

-Je sais que ton père te manque et que tu détestes cet endroit mais je pensais que tu t’y étais habitué ! Alors qu’est ce qui ne va pas Mattie ? Pourquoi tu t’es éloigné de moi ?fit sa mère.

Naïve. Tellement naïve.

Matthew avait la fâcheuse tendance à oublier que sa mère était le genre de personne naïve qui pensait qu’il avait  « guérit » de sa dépression et que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Rien n’était jamais de sa faute ni celle de Matthew ni celle de son ex-mari, non si les choses arrivaient c’était comme ça, au hasard.

Ou alors à cause des autres parce que de toutes façons, c’était toujours plus simple de mettre les choses sur la faute des autres !

-Je suis sûr que tout ça c’est à cause de cet Alfred, j’ai toujours su qu’il avait une mauvaise influence sur toi !

Non.

Non, elle n’avait pas le droit.

Elle n’avait pas le droit de faire ça, elle n’avait pas le droit d’accuser Alfred.

Il était innocent.

Et lui au moins le faisait exister.

-Arrête !cria Matthew.

Sa mère se figea en pleine phrase, choquée d’entendre son fils hausser le ton sur elle.

-Arrête, juste, tais toi ! J’en ai marre de t’entendre dire de la merde ! Tu penses que rien n’est de ta faute, que tout est fini mais c’est faux ! Tout ce petit cadre que tu t’es créé est complètement faux et je ne sais pas quand tu vas arrêter de penser que ÇA c’est la réalité mais il va falloir ! Parce que ce petit monde si rose bonbon, c’est ton petit monde parfait dans lequel tu voudrais vivre avec ton fils. Mais la réalité, la vrai, c’est que tu vas mal, ton fils va mal, ta vie part de travers mais tu ne veux pas y faire face parce que c’est trop dur d’ouvrir les yeux ! Réveille toi ! Tout ça est juste… pathétique.

Sa tirade se termina par un regard empli de dégoût envers sa mère puis il sortit en claquant la porte.

Il ne faisait pas très froid dehors donc ça allait pour lui.

De toutes façon, la colère qui brûlait dans sa poitrine l’empêchait de ressentir quoi que ce soit.

C’était la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

La première fois qu’il ressentait ça.

Il avait juste, craqué.

Ce qu’il se passait en ce moment mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve et il ne pouvait pas supporter que sa mère vienne en rajouter de cette manière.

C’était juste trop pour lui.

Alors il avait craqué et maintenant il était dehors.

Il n’était pas sûr que sa mère le laisse rentrer tout de suite alors il sortait.

Maintenant, ce qu’il pouvait faire de mieux était trouver un cyber café pour se connecter au jeu.

Avec de la chance, il pourra contacter Gilbert.

De la chance…

C’est bien ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment !

 

La cyber-café était vide.

Il n’y avait personne devant les postes d’ordinateurs allumés qui attendaient patiemment qu’on les utilise.

Matthew était seul.

Et invisible comme d’habitude.

Il s’installa devant un ordinateur allumé puis se connecta.

Il n’y avait pas grand monde de connecté sur leur session mais heureusement pour lui, il y avait Gilbert.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire.

Il avait tellement sur le cœur à ce moment-là, il voulait lui parler de ses problèmes, de ce mec qui l’avait menacé, d’Alfred…

De sa vie comme avant que tout ça ne commence.

Ce fut Gilbert qui lui envoya un message avant qu’il n’ai pu faire le moindre geste.

_THE AWESOME : Birdie ! T’étais où ? T’as répondu à aucun de mes messages !_

Matthew se rappela désagréablement de son altercation avec « Ivan ».

_Mapplesyrup : On m’a volé mon portable et ma mère m’a privé d’ordi._

_THE AWESOME : Quoi ? Mais qui t’as volé ton portable ?_

Matthew lui expliqua donc ce qui lui était arrivé et le message que lui avait délivré son agresseur.

_Mapplesyrup : J’ai la vague impression que tu es le genre de personne à avoir des problèmes avec beaucoup de monde._

_THE AWESOME : Ce n’est malheureusement pas qu’une impression Birdie…_

Matthew commença à se demander sérieusement pourquoi autant de personnes semblaient en vouloir à son ami et pourquoi on le menaçait de mort à sa place.

Est-ce qu’il travaillait dans des trafiques de drogues ou ce genre de choses ?

-Il a raison.fit une voix dans son dos.

Matthew sursauta en se tournant.

Face à lui, il y avait un… une fille ? (Matthew ne pouvait pas vraiment se prononcer sur le sexe de la personne face à lui.)

Elle (il ?)avait des cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient un peu plus haut que les épaules et des yeux verts qui lui jetaient un regard moqueur.

-Genre, t’as eu peur moi ?dit elle( ?)en gloussant.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi vous lisez par-dessus mon épaule ?fit Matthew soudainement.

-Je m’appelle… non, en fait t’as pas besoin de le savoir. Je voulais juste voir à quoi ressemblait le petit protégé de Gilbert. Genre, tout le monde disait qu’il était mignon et c’est carrément vrai ! T’es genre trop choupi !dit elle.

Le sang de Matthew se glaça dans ses veines.

-Vous jouez au Death Game ?fit il.

-Yep. Je suis le genre de garçon qui aime le danger…

Attendez, il avait dit « garçon » ? Parce qu’il n’avait pas vraiment l’air d’en être un, est ce que quelqu’un le lui avait déjà dit ?

-Mais toi, est ce que tu y joues vraiment ?dit il en s’asseyant sur la table.

Matthew le fixa.

Le sourire qu’il faisait se voulait gentil et rassurant mais bizarrement Matthew n’avait pas trop confiance.

-Je veux dire, ce jeu est genre, un jeu de la mort et il faut tuer pour gagner… Des gens comme toi ne vivent pas longtemps…dit il.

Il lui parlait comme à une pauvre petite chose sans défense.

La colère monta en lui.

Il n’était pas aussi faible.

-J’ai déjà tué, je ne me laisserais pas faire.s’entendit dire Matthew.

Les yeux du garçon s’écarquillèrent légèrement avant qu’il n’éclate de rire.

-Excuse-moi, c’est carrément vrai ! Genre t’as tué Lars pour Gilbert, Roderich m’a raconté. T’avais l’arme dans la main et t’as tiré.

Le souvenir de ce jour-là s’imposa à son esprit.

Il ne voulait pas mais il l’avait fait.

Il avait tué quelqu’un, il était devenu un meurtrier.

Matthew sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il recula légèrement, comme pour fuir une vérité trop dure à accepter.

-Tu sais que c’est genre hyper cruel ? Il avait rien fait Lars, il devait même pas être là. C’était l’anniversaire de sa sœur, il aurait dû rentrer pour lui faire la surprise…

Les mots s’insinuaient en lui comme du venin.

-Mais il est jamais revenu. Comme cadeau d’anniversaire, elle a reçu son corps mort ! Tu te rends compte ? Il avait un petit frère aussi. Ils étaient tellement tristes tout les deux…

-Je veux pas entendre ça…fit Matthew en se détournant, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

-Si, tu vas l’entendre ! Tu vas entendre ce que t’as fait et assumer. Assumer ce que tu es devenu et dans quoi tu t’engages !dit le garçon d’une voix froide et dure en le rapprochant de lui.

Il avait tué un pauvre gars.

-Il avait des amis aussi. Personne ne comprend pourquoi il est mort et la police ne cherche même pas à savoir qui l’a tué parce que genre, c’était un immigré tu sais, tous ses papiers étaient pas réglos. Et ils pleurent leur frère ou leur ami partit trop tôt. Et tout ça pour quoi ?

-Je suis désolé…souffla Matthew.

Il avait tué quelqu’un qui était aimé, qui avait une vie.

Quelqu’un qui devait encore vivre.

-Ne t’excuse pas ! Ça ne le ramènera pas de toutes façons. Tout ça à cause d’un stupide gamin qui ne sait pas à quoi il joue ! Tout ça à cause d’un inconscient.

Matthew renifla bruyamment en essuyant rapidement ses larmes pour se redonner une contenance.

Il devait se reprendre.

-En jouant à ce jeu, il savait qu’il allait mourir.dit Matthew.

Le garçon sourit méchamment en se relevant.

-Ouais, normalement c’est ça le deal. Mais tu connais le principe d’un jeu ? Que le meilleur gagne. Que celui qui soit plus fort, plus malin ou plus chanceux emporte la victoire. Mais toi, toi, t’es aucun de tout ça, toi t’es qu’un pauvre type, t’es rien du tout. T’aurais même pas du pouvoir le tuer.

Sa voix était teintée d’une haine même pas dissimulée.

Il était en colère.

Une colère froide et destructrice.

-Parce que ceux qui jouent au Death Game, ce sont ceux qui sont assez fort pour supporter le poids de la mort, assez fort pour jouer leur vie et gagner.

La voix du garçon se fit soudain plus douce, plus caressante.

-Alors petit oiseau ? Te penses tu être à la hauteur de tout ça ?

À la hauteur ? Matthew savait qu’il était tout sauf à la hauteur.

Il était faible.

Trop faible.

Et il le savait pertinemment. Gilbert n’avait aucun intérêt à protéger quelqu’un comme lui.

Mais il le faisait quand même.

Pour une raison obscure à Matthew, Gilbert semblait l’apprécier.

Mais comment Gilbert pouvait l’apprécier ?

C’est vrai, qui pouvait bien l’aimer, lui Matthew Williams ?

Il était invisible, faible, timide, dépressif, meurtrier et naïf ce qui avait le don de lui attirer des problèmes.

Alors qui pouvait aimer Matthew Williams, le garçon invisible qui se détestait ?

Le gloussement féminin que lâcha le garçon le sortit de ses pensées.

-C’est bien ce que je pensais. Pauvre petite créature, pas étonnant que Gilbert te protège… Heureusement pour nous, tu seras sa perte !dit il.

-Pourquoi vous voulez du mal à Gilbert ? Qu’est-ce qu’il vous a fait ?demanda Matthew.

Le regard vert du garçon se fit glacial.

Il se rapprocha doucement de lui puis posa brusquement ses mains sur la table.

Le son fit sursauter Matthew qui sentait son cœur danser dans sa poitrine.

La colère et la haine pure et dure déformaient son visage.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouves à ce gars et je ne sais pas ce que tu penses de lui genre je m’en fiche complètement. Mais sache que ce mec que tu admires tant et que tu sembles vénérer comme un dieu a déjà tué des gens. Ses mains sont tâchées par le sang d’innocents auxquels je tenais et auxquels d’autres personnes tenaient. Ce gars est un meurtrier sadique et sans scrupules ! Genre, quand il a un but, il n’hésite pas à détruire tout ce qu’il y a sur son passage, amis, ennemis ou neutres. Alors, oui, je lui veux du mal et je ne suis pas le seul, parce qu’il m’en a fait et il doit payer !lui dit-il avant de partir.

Le cybercafé devint soudainement très vide.

Matthew soupira en se rendant compte qu’il avait retenu son souffle.

La peur lui broyait encore l’estomac, comme si le garçon était toujours là.

Matthew commençait un peu à en avoir marre des secrets et des mises en gardes ou petites visites que l’on lui faisait pour transmettre des messages à Gilbert ou simplement pour le menacer.

Il se sentait tellement inutile…

Comme si il était une gêne à ce qui lui arrivait.

Spectateur du théâtre de sa propre vie.

Tout le monde lui disait que Gilbert était dangereux ou du moins lui apporterait des problèmes.

C’était vrai, Matthew ne pouvait plus le nier.

Mais l’était-il autant que le lui disait le garçon efféminé ?

Devait-il douter de Gilbert ?

Non, il ne devait pas.

Après tout, qui était ce gars pour lui dire ça ?

Et s’il mentait ?

Pourquoi devrait-il écouter quelqu’un parler de Gilbert alors qu’il lui voulait justement du mal ?

Si ça se trouve, il essayait même de le monter contre lui !

Un long soupir traversa la barrière des lèvres de Matthew.

Il ne savait rien.

Il ne comprenait rien.

Et il était mêlé à une histoire de vengeance qu’il ne comprenait pas à cause de Gilbert.

Si seulement il ne s’était pas inscris à ce jeu stupide !

Matthew se haït un peu plus pour ça.

Il était clairement dans la merde.

Il poussa un long soupir en se ré intéressant à l’ordinateur.

Gilbert lui avait envoyé des messages lui demandant pourquoi il ne répondait plus.

Cette fois, ce fut à Matthew de lui poser des questions.

_Mapplesyrup : C’est la troisième fois aujourd’hui que quelqu’un vient me voir pour me dire qu’il te hait ou pour me menacer. Alors est ce qu’il y a des choses que je dois savoir ?_

Ses doigts tremblaient un peu plus à chaque fois qu’il appuyait sur une touche.

Peur.

Colère.

Incompréhension.

Tout ça mélangé en lui donnait un résultat étrange plutôt désagréable.

_THE AWESOME : Certaines choses sont mieux là où elles sont._

Comment ça ? Qu’est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Quels étaient ces choses ? Des meurtres ?

Un second message suivit rapidement.

_THE AWESOME : Je n’ai pas envie de te faire peur Matthew_

_Mapplesyrup : C’est un peu tard. Je suis terrifié._

Et c’était vrai.

Matthew avait peur.

Peur de ce qui allait lui arriver par bientôt à cause de Gilbert, parce que ces gens le haïssaient et qu’ils pouvaient l’atteindre lui.

Mais pourquoi lui ? Gilbert avait un frère cadet non ? Alors pourquoi s’en prendre à lui, pauvre gars lambda ?

_THE AWESOME : Je suis désolé._

Une colère sourde envahit Matthew.

C’était tout ce qu’il avait à dire après tout ce qui lui est arrivé ? Il s’est fait frapper, menacé et volé son téléphone pour un  « je suis désolé » ?

_Mapplesyrup : Tu peux l’être après tout, tout ça c’est de ta faute alors tu as intérêt à me sortir de là !_

Matthew regretta ses mots après coup.

Gilbert allait le détester. Et ne plus le protéger.

Et il allait mourir.

Comme ce gars qu’il avait tué.

Il revoyait son corps sans vie, la tâche rouge s’étendant peu à peu sur sa poitrine.

Il ne voulait pas finir comme ça.

Il ne voulait pas finir comme ça.

Il ne voulait pas-

_THE AWESOME : Calme-toi Birdie, tout ira bien. Après tout, je te protège non ?_

Matthew fixa l’écran.

Tout irait bien.

Normalement.


	13. Chapter 13

Il faisait froid.

Matthew gémit en sentant un courant d’air sur sa peau puis il voulut faire passer sa couverture sur lui.

Mais premièrement Matthew ne pouvait pas bouger et il n’avait pas sa couverture sur lui.

Ses yeux s’ouvrirent difficilement.

Autour de lui, il y avait…

Du noir. L’obscurité la plus complète.

Et c’était vraiment effrayant de constater qu’il ne voyait vraiment rien et qu’il ne distinguait même pas quelques formes.

Il n’était certainement pas dans sa chambre, il était attaché sur une chaise, les mains dans le dos.

Matthew commençait doucement à paniquer.

La lumière s’alluma brusquement, aveuglant momentanément Matthew qui ne s’y attendait pas.

Quand il les rouvrit, il vit un homme arriver vers lui.

Celui de la dernière fois, Ivan Braginsky.

Un frisson de terreur le parcourut quand il vit l’endroit dans lequel il se trouvait.

C’était une sorte de hangar réaménagé avec des tables contre les murs.

Sur ces tables, on pouvait voir pas mal d’outils de mécaniques qui en premier lieux, étaient utilisés pour réparer des voitures mais maintenant, Matthew se demandait sérieusement si il n’allait pas les utiliser sur lui.

Le sourire que lui adressa Ivan le conforta dans son idée.

Cet homme était dangereux.

-Bonsoir Matthew.dit il poliment.

Matthew ne répondit pas.

Tout simplement parce qu’il ne savait pas quoi dire.

S’indigner de sa présence ici ?

Faire le rebelle et l’insulter ?

Il ne savait pas, en fait, il était juste terrifié à l’idée de ce qu’il allait lui faire.

Alors il garda le silence.

Ivan gloussa.

-Je vois que tu es très bavard à ce que je vois. Ne t’inquiète pas petit oiseau, je vais bientôt te faire chanter.

-Je suis pas un oiseau.déclara finalement Matthew.

Bravo Matthew, c’est tout ce que tu trouves à dire. Si tu t’en sors, pense à t’acheter une répartie. C’est important.

Ivan approchait de lui et il avait de plus en plus de mal à dissimuler ses tremblements.

-Bien sûr que si Matthew, tu es un oiseau. On te met en cage pour te regarder mais aussi pour te protéger. Après tout, tu es si faible…

Il fit passer sa main dans ses cheveux puis redescendit à son cou.

Matthew sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite.

La peur se diffusait en lui comme un poison, le paralysant totalement mais l’obligeant à fixer Ivan, regarder avec une fascination malsaine ce qu’il allait lui faire.

-Mais quand on en aura assez de toi…

Il commençait à serrer son cou et Matthew sentait l’air lui manquer peu à peu en même temps que le douleur affluait.

Ses joues devenaient rouges, il essaya de se débattre mais ça ne servait à rien, à part à se vider plus vite de son énergie.

-On n’aura qu’à t’écraser pour que tu disparaisse. C’est tellement facile, tu ne trouves pas ?

Ivan serrait toujours plus fort.

Matthew haletait, essayant de chercher de l’air mais il n’y en avait pas, il n’en avait plus.

Il allait mourir, il le sentait.

Des points noirs apparaissaient.

Soudain, Ivan le lâcha et Matthew inspira un grand coup avant de se mettre à tousser violemment.

-Te tuer maintenant aurait été sans intérêt si je ne te pose pas au moins quelques questions tu ne penses pas ?

Matthew ne pensait plus.

Il souhaitait juste retourner à sa vie morne et ennuyeuse, redevenir invisible et qu’on ne lui parle plus jamais d’Ivan Braginsky ni de Death Game.

Mais voilà, les souhaits de Matthew n’avaient jamais été réalisés et ne se réaliseraient certainement pas maintenant et encore moins dans cette situation.

Matthew avait peur.

Matthew ne voulait pas mourir.

Pour une fois dans sa misérable existence, il prenait conscience de la valeur de sa vie et il ne voulait pas en finir.

Pas maintenant et encore moins pour ce jeu stupide.

-Bon, alors j’ai pensé que te torturer serait un peu trop dur pour toi et puis, je n’aime pas trop salir mes vêtements, après tu saignes, ça les taches… bref. Donc on va faire ça à l’ancienne.dit Ivan en ouvrant un sac que Matthew n’avait pas vu jusqu’ici.

Il en sortit un poing américain qu’il enfila et Matthew sentit son cœur s’emballer en imaginant ce qui l’attendait.

Il allait avoir mal. Très très très mal.

-Bon alors je vais te poser quelques questions d’accord ? Si tu ne me donnes pas les bonnes réponses, tu vas apprendre à connaître mon ami main droite ok ?dit Ivan.

À ce moment là, Matthew savait que ce n’était pas une question et que de toutes façons, il n’avait pas le choix.

Il savait aussi que quoi qu’il allait dire, il allait soit mourir ici, soit avoir très mal.

-Très bien, commençons. Est-ce que tu connais un certain Gilbert Beilschmidt ?

Ivan le fixait, attendant une réponse .

Sa survie dépendait de lui-même.

Il savait que si il répondait « non », il allait le frapper.

Et si il disait « oui » il n’allait plus le lâcher, il allait devenir la source d’informations de ce mec, il allait TRAHIR Gilbert.

Mais Gilbert, qu’avait il fait pour lui ?

C’est vrai, ils se disaient alliés, il disait qu’il allait le protéger mais en attendant, Matthew était attaché à une chaise, face à Ivan qui allait le frapper et Gilbert n’était pas là.

Gilbert ne le protégeait pas comme il le lui avait si bien promis, alors lui, que lui devait il ?

Rien du tout.

Rien et Matthew savait que si il voulait survivre, il allait devoir coopérer.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui aurait bien dit de se battre, de ne pas se laisser faire mais Matthew n’avait pas le courage ni la possibilité de faire ça.

Alfred avait raison, il se retrouvait dans la merde à cause de lui.

Une fois de plus.

-Oui.lâcha Matthew.

Ivan sourit, satisfait et Matthew ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n’avait plus l’impression d’avoir fait le bon choix.

-Depuis quand vous vous connaissez ?questionna encore Ivan.

Matthew réfléchit.

Ça faisait maintenant un ans qu’il prenait le bus avec lui.

Un an qu’ils étaient devenus amis et qu’ils discutaient régulièrement ensemble.

-Un an.dit Matthew.

Ivan haussa un sourcil surpris.

-Seulement ? Et tu lui fais déjà autant confiance ?dit il

Matthew soupira intérieurement.

Qu’est ce que tous les gens avaient avec la durée de connaissance de quelqu’un ?

Ce n’était pas parce qu’ils ne se connaissaient depuis un an qu’il ne devait pas lui faire confiance !

Quoi que vu dans le pétrin dans lequel il était, on pouvait être en droit de se poser quelques questions.

-Quel genre de relation vous entretenez ?demanda Ivan.

-On est seulement amis, mais pourquoi vous me posez toutes ces questions ?

Honnêtement, Matthew ne voyait pas trop en quoi toutes ces informations allaient lui servir et ni en quoi elles allaient nuire à son ami mais bon…

Ivan lui sourit.

Le coup partit tout seul.

Son poing s’était logé dans son ventre à une vitesse fulgurante.

Matthew ne l’avait même pas vu venir.

Il sentit ses abdos se contracter sous le choc et une douleur sans nom l’envahir pendant qu’il hoquetait en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

La douleur était tellement puissante qu’elle l’en empêchait de respirer.

Il pouvait sentir le métal du poing américain déformer sa peau douloureusement.

Ivan recula, puis lui ressortit son sourire gentil.

Matthew avait maintenant compris que quand ce type souriait, c’était généralement très mauvais.

-C’est moi qui pose les questions.rappela Ivan.

Matthew acquiesça rapidement.

Il avait mal.

Très mal.

Le monde sembla devenir flou un instant mais il revint rapidement à la normale.

Ivan semblait pensif.

-Hum… ça m’étonnes que vous ne soyez qu’amis, je connais les penchants de Gilbert et tu sembles être son type…fit pensivement Ivan mais Matthew n’écoutait qu’à moitié.

Il luttait contre la douleur que lui avait infligé Ivan.

-Vous n’êtes vraiment qu’amis alors ?insista-t-il.

Matthew acquiesça difficilement et cette fois, le coup de poing qu’il se reçut fut à la mâchoire.

Un râle de douleur lui échappa et l’espace d’un instant le monde bascula.

La douleur était assourdissante.

Littéralement, il n’entendait même pas ce qu’Ivan lui disait.

Le monde était flou, des fois il passait dans d’autres couleurs.

Des cloches étaient en train d’annoncer un mariage dans sa tête, ça ne pouvait pas être possible d’avoir aussi mal autrement…

-Tu mens… ça se voit qu’il t’as déjà baisé.dit Ivan mais Matthew ne répondit pas.

Des voiles noirs passaient un peu trop souvent devant ses yeux.

-Oh non, tu vas pas t’évanouir quand même !s’indigna Ivan.

Il commença à s’approcher de lui en lui donnant des petites baffes pour le réveiller.

Soudain des cris se firent entendre de l’extérieur du hangar suivis de coups de feux.

Les échanges semblèrent durer un moment pendant lequel Ivan se dépêcha de ranger certaines choses dans son sac.

Matthew essayait vainement de ne pas perdre connaissance.

Il ne comprenait à ce qu’il se passait, il avait juste l’impression de passer lentement de l’autre côté.

Ivan passa une dernière fois à côté de lui.

Il allait lui dire quelque chose mais la porte du hangar s’ouvrit brusquement sur un albinos en colère.

-Et merde…grogna Ivan en s’écartant de Matthew.

Gilbert tenait deux pistolets qu’il pointait sur Ivan, la colère se peignant sur son visage.

Il observa rapidement le blond qui était sur le point de perdre connaissance, une marque rouge commençant à apparaître sur sa mâchoire.

Cet enfoiré de russe avait osé toucher à Matthew.

Impardonnable.

-Ivan…gronda Gilbert.

-Bonsoir Gilbert. Moi et Matthew étions justement en train de parler de toi.

Comment est ce que ce mec arrivait encore à sourire alors que seule le reste de lucidité de Gilbert l’empêchait d’appuyer sur la détente ?

-Joue pas à ça Braginsky. Laisse le, il n’a rien à voir avec tout ça.dit il.

-Raison de plus pour l’enlever.

Gilbert n’y tenant plus, tira.

La balle ne toucha pas sa cible, ce n’était qu’un avertissement mais ça avait au moins eu le mérite de sortir Matthew de sa torpeur.

-Attention l’albinos, j’ai ton petit oiseau. Tu pourrais le tuer si tu ne fais pas attention…prévint Ivan.

Matthew fixait de ces grands yeux violets paniqués Gilbert.

Il était venu.

-Relâche-le Ivan. Estimes toi heureux que je ne t’éclate pas le crâne pour ce que tu lui as fait.

-Oh, ça va, je ne l’ai pas tué.râla-t-il.

Il se tourna vers Matthew puis lui sourit.

-Pas encore.

Un frisson de terreur pure traversa Matthew tandis que Gilbert lui lançait un regard noir.

À ce moment là, si les regards auraient pût tuer, Matthew était sûr qu’Ivan serait mort.

D’où il était, il pouvait sentir toute la haine et la colère que lui envoyait Gilbert.

Il ne l’avait jamais vu comme ça, même pas contre Alfred qui était très chiant.

Ivan, lui, ne fit que rire.

-Regarde, pour te prouver ma bonne foi, parce que j’en ai encore une contrairement à toi, je le relâche. Par contre, n’essayes pas de me tirer dessus, tu pourrais le regretter, kol kol kol…

-Tes menaces ne me font pas peur.

-Normal, les imbéciles comme toi ne savent pas ce qu’est le danger.

Matthew sentit le contact des mains froides du russe retirer les cordes qui le retenaient.

Une fois fait, il essaya de se lever, chancelant et la douleur à sa tête amplifia soudainement.

Il rendit son dernier déjeuner sur le sol.

Gilbert se précipita vers lui, inquiet.

-Ah, c’est dégueu.commenta simplement le russe.

Gilbert pointa son arme vers lui, prêt à lui tirer dessus mais Ivan lançait une sorte de bombe fumigène avant de disparaître dans son étrange rire.

Matthew ferma doucement les yeux en voyant le monde basculer.

Gilbert le retint en n’arrêtant pas de l’appeler mais Matthew n’entendait plus.

 

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il eut souhaité que tout ça ne soit qu’un rêve, qu’il allait se réveiller dans son lit et continuer sa petite vie ennuyante en regardant des séries, jouant à des jeux vidéos en ligne avec Alfred tout en se disputant avec sa mère.

Mais voilà, Matthew n’était pas dans un rêve.

Non, il était dans cette saloperie de réalité qui le brisait toujours un peu plus.

Il était toujours dans ce hangar, Gilbert qui était visiblement au téléphone et lui qui était allongé sur le sol.

Sa tête lui faisait un peu moins mal mais la douleur persistait.

Il grogna en voyant le monde tanguer quand il tenta de se lever.

Il avait horriblement mal au ventre et à la mâchoire.

Il souleva son t-shirt et vit avec horreur, une marque virant au bleu.

Si on faisait attention, on pouvait voir se dessiner cinq petits creux à intervalles réguliers, aussi larges que des phalanges.

Rien que voir ça, sembla amplifier la douleur pour Matthew.

-Ouais, c’est moche je sais mais t’inquiètes, ça va partir.le rassura Gilbert.

Matthew aimerait vraiment le croire mais vu comment c’était parti, il allait avoir mal encore longtemps.

Enfin, voyons le bon côté des choses, ce mec aurait pu tout aussi bien le tuer.

Si Gilbert n’était pas arrivé.

Matthew ressentit un certain remord à avoir douté de lui.

Il ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Il ne lui faisait pas confiance alors qu’il était venu, qu’il ne l’avait pas abandonné.

Il était venu et lui était sur le point de le trahir aussi facilement.

Il se sentait tellement pitoyable…

-Matthew, tu vas devoir faire deux trois trucs pour moi ok ?dit Gilbert.

Matthew acquiesça.

-Bon alors, ça fait 3 ours que t’as disparu et que la police te cherche désespérément. Quand ils vont débarquer ici et voir tout ces morts tu vas dire que t’as entendu des coups de feux et que tu sais pas qui est le gars qui t’as enlevé ok ?expliqua Gilbert.

-Mais… pourquoi ?questionna Matthew.

-Y a des gars de la police dans le Death Game et avec Ivan. Si ils savent que t’as parler de leur boss, t’es mort.

Les derniers mots de Gilbert résonnèrent en lui.

-Donc je vais partir et ils vont arriver ok ? Tu m’as pas vu et tu joues le gamin terrorisé comme tu sais si bien le faire.

Matthew acquiesça encore.

Gilbert lui sourit.

-Par contre, il va falloir que je t’attaches.

Il refit donc les liens à Matthew qui avait déjà des marques violacées autour de ses poignets.

-Bon. Ils vont arriver. T’es prêt ?

Matthew acquiesça même si il savait que c’était faux.

Son cœur était battant, il avait mal, il voulait juste que tout ça s’arrête.

Mais pourtant, il se fit une raison.

Si il voulait vivre, il allait devoir faire des sacrifices et des choses qu’il n’avait jamais fait.

Dont mentir.

Il inspira un grand coup puis s’apprêta à jouer le rôle de sa vie.

 

Arthur Kirkland dormait quand son téléphone sonna pour la troisième fois en quelques minutes.

Il était 2h du matin et il était fatigué.

Il ne voulait pas bouger, personne ne savait que les pauvres gens dormaient la nuit ?

Le téléphone sonna encore.

Alors, lassé et passablement énervé, il s’en saisit violemment en répondant.

-Quoi ?

-Guten Morgen Arthur.

Il soupira en passant sa main sur son visage.

-Gilbert il est 2h du matin j’espère que tu as une putain de bonne raison de m’appeler sinon je me chargerais de te faire ce qu’Ivan n’a pas réussi.soupira-t-il.

-L’avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt et je te signale que j’ai une putain de bonne raison. Elle s’appelle Matthew Williams.

Arthur se figea.

Matthew Williams était le meilleur ami d’Alfred et ça faisait 3 jours qu’il avait disparu sans donner de nouvelles.

La police était sur l’affaire mais personne ne semblait avoir vu le garçon.

Pire, il ne semblait avoir jamais existé.

Les seuls pouvoir certifier de son existence sont sa mère, lui et Alfred.

Sinon, certains policiers se demandaient si ils ne cherchaient pas un fantôme.

Aucune trace du gamin.

Ni avant sa disparition et ni après.

Et plus le temps passait, moins ils avaient de chance de le retrouver en vie.

Et ça en plus de son avancement sur l’enquête du meurtre de Michelle Bonnefoy, achevait de le mettre sur les nerfs.

Alors se réveiller à 2h du matin parce qu’un imbécile nommé Gilbert Beilschmidt voulait lui parler de ce gamin disparu le fatiguait avant même d’avoir commencé.

Même si il voulait sauver des gens et faire régner la justice, si Gilbert Beilschmidt voulait vous aider alors il y avait du souci à faire concernant la justice qu’il voulait faire régner.

Parce que Gilbert Beilschmidt n’était pas un gars bien.

Non, non, il était même tout le contraire.

-Qu’est ce que tu sais ?demanda Arthur.

-Je sais où il est mais faudra envoyer une patrouille de police y a pas mal de… dommages collatéraux.

Arthur soupira.

-Partout où tu vas, tu te sens vraiment obligé de tuer tout le monde ?dit il.

-On survit comme on peut.

-Oh pitié ne dit pas que c’est de la légitime défense !

-Tu veux sauver ce gamin ou débattre avec moi ?

Arthur soupira une énième fois.

-Donne moi l’adresse.

 

« Dommages collatéraux ».

Le mot était bien faible face aux dizaines de corps qui jonchaient le sol.

Certains semblaient encore en vie mais blessés.

Les policiers avec lui semblaient sous le choc mais Arthur avait l’habitude désormais.

Les services secrets ne savaient pas faire dans la dentelle ou dans la demie-mesure.

Pour la protection des autres, il fallait tuer tout le monde.

Ça faisait beaucoup de familles à aller voir tout ça.

Les policiers avec lui semblaient tous choqués.

-Continuez d’avancer, y a peut être d’autres choses.dit Arthur.

Les hommes le suivaient docilement, certains restaient pour indiquer les blessés aux ambulances.

Arrivé à une immense porte, Arthur la poussa doucement.

Il faisait sombre.

-Y a quelqu’un ?fit Arthur.

Une forme sembla bouger dans l’ombre et quelqu’un alluma les lumières.

Attaché à une chaise, Matthew Williams les fixait, visiblement paniqué.

Un soupir de soulagement s’échappa d’Arthur quand il vit que le gamin n’avait pas l’air trop amoché.

-Matthew, tu m’entends ? Je suis le lieutenant de police, Arthur Kirkland. Est-ce que ça va ?lui dit il.

Matthew acquiesça rapidement, comme dans un état second pendant que des policiers le détachaient.

-Est-ce que… tu pourrais nous raconter ce qu’il s’est passé ?

Le regard de Matthew se fit un instant comme résigné puis il sembla réfléchir avant de froncer les sourcils.

Il le fixa et  secoua lentement la tête.

-Je… je ne me rappelle de rien.

 

Alfred poussa la porte et entra d’une démarche rapide dans le poste de police.

Il vit son père qui discutait en prenant un café tranquillement et fondit vers lui, déterminé.

-Où est il ?

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

-Alfred, tu ne devrais pas être là c’est…

-Où est Matthew ?

-Alfred…

-Je veux le voir, papa, dit moi où il est !

-Alfred.

Le ton de son père était sans appel, et dur.

Alfred détestait ce ton là parce que c’était celui qu’il utilisait quand il lui parlait comme à un enfant.

Il n’était pas débile merci, il savait que Matthew s’était fait enlevé et avait disparu pendant trois jours.

Il n’avait pas pu en dormir.

Trois longues journées sans le voir, c’était juste atroce.

Il ne savait pas où il était ni ce qu’il lui arrivait.

Alfred aurait tellement aimé faire quelque chose mais quoi ? Il était complètement impuissant.

La seule chose qu’il avait pû faire avait été de prévenir Gilbert, son pire ennemi.

Son allié du Death Game et Eduard avaient été catégoriques.

Matthew avait un lien ou des problèmes avec le « Big Boss que personne ne devait provoquer sous peine d’une mort terrible et douloureuse » et personne ne pouvait rien faire contre ça.

C’était injuste et Alfred crevait de ne pas savoir si son ami était en vie ou non.

Et maintenant qu’il voulait le voir, après tant d’inquiétudes, son père l’en empêchait !

-Quoi ?soupira-t-il, agacé.

L’anglais le prit par le bras puis le tira vers un couloir désert.

Ils devaient parler dans un coin tranquille.

-Matthew est en salle d’interrogatoire.dit Arthur.

Alfred écarquilla les yeux, choqué.

-Quoi ?

Arthur soupira devant l’air ahuris que prenait son fils.

-On est en train de lui demander ce qu’il sait sur son agresseur et sa disparition.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce qu’il a peut être un lien avec le meurtrier de Michelle Bonnefoy !

Alfred tombait des nues.

Matthew.

On soupçonnait Matthew Williams, le mec qui parlait à son ours en peluche.

Alfred eut envie de rire parce que son père se trompait totalement, le meurtrier de cette pétasse était juste en face de lui.

-Rentre à la maison Alfred. Je rentrerais tard alors commande des pizzas.dit Arthur en commençant à partir.

Le blond sortit de sa torpeur et suivit son père.

-Il est innocent !objecta-t-il.

-Et qu’est ce qui te fait dire ça ?soupira Arthur.

-Je le connais ! C’est mon ami ! Matthew ne ferait jamais  de mal à personne et nr traînerait pas avec ce genre de gens !

En fait, Matthew ne traînerait avec personne.

Il n’existait pas aux yeux des autres.

Alors comment aurait il pû être lié de près ou de loin à un quelconque meurtre ?

-Alfred, arrête. Tu n’es pas de la police, tu n’as pas ton mot à dire là-dessus. Laisse moi faire mon boulot, tu verras ton ami après.dit Arthur.

-Papa, réfléchit deux minutes ? Pourquoi il connaîtrait le meurtrier ? Et en quoi il pourra vous mener à lui ? Rien du tout ! Relâchez le !

-Ce n’est pas toi qui décide de ce genre de choses Alfred. Alors tu vas rentrer, être un gentil garçon et arrêter de me traîner dans les pattes ou tu sauras ce qu’est une nuit en cellule.

C’est sur cette menace à peine voilée qu’Arthur partit, laissant Alfred seul, fulminant sa colère.

Il voulait voir Matthew.

Le toucher, le sentir dans ses bras, voir son regard violet se poser sur lui et voir son sourire timide.

Trois jours seulement mais pour Alfred, on aurait dit la fin du monde.

Mais merde, en trois jours il pouvait se passer tellement de choses !

Alfred se jura de retrouver celui qui l’avait enlevé et de lui faire payer.

 

Matthew soupira un bon coup quand l’homme sortit de la pièce.

Ça faisait une heure qu’on l’interrogeait.

Une heure qu’on lui demandait tout ce qu’il s’était passé pendant son enlèvement.

Une heure que Matthew disait qu’il ne savait rien et qu’il avait tout oublié.

Et dans un sens, c’était vrai car on lui disait que ça faisait trois jours qu’il avait disparut.

Matthew se rappelait s’être endormi dans son lit et quand il a ouvert les yeux, il était dans un hangar mystérieux avec Ivan Braginsky.

Il n’avait pas vraiment l’impression que trois jours étaient passés mais bon…

Il bailla puis toucha sa joue pansée.

Ivan ne l’avait vraiment pas raté.

Elle était devenue rouge puis bleue et Matthew flippait sincèrement à l’idée qu’on puisse lui amputer la joue.

Il secoua la tête.

Bien sûr que non, on n’allait pas lui amputer la joue, mais à quoi est ce qu’il pensait ?

Reste concentré, tu pourrais sortir une très grosse connerie.

La porte s’ouvrit et Arthur entra.

Matthew le connaissait, c’était le père d’Alfred.

Il s’assit sur la chaise face à lui.

-Je peux rentrer chez moi ?questionna Matthew.

Arthur secoua la tête.

-Non, désolé. Il faut que je te pose quelques questions.dit il.

Matthew soupira.

Jouer la pauvre victime paniquée, c’était beaucoup plus facile qu’il n’y paraissait mais il ne savait pas si Arthur y croirait aussi facilement.

-C’est pas ce que les autres policiers font depuis tout à l’heure ? Ça fait une heure que je répond à des questions, laissez moi rentrer chez moi.dit Matthew.

-Après ces questions et si tu y répond honnêtement, on te laissera partir, promis.dit Arthur.

Matthew acquiesça ennuyé.

-Bon, alors tu dis te souvenir de rien du tout c’est bien ça ?commença Arthur.

-Oui. Je n’ai aucun souvenir.confirma Matthew.

-Tu ne te souviens pas comment et qui t’as fait ça ?demanda Arthur en montrant la joue de Matthew.

-Aucune idée. Je sais juste que ça pique un peu.dit il.

Arthur sembla noter ce qu’il disait.

-Raconte moi ce dont tu te souviens avant ton enlèvement.

-He bien on m’a dit que j’avais disparu pendant trois jours mais avant je me souviens avoir vécu une journée normale. Je suis rentré chez moi, je suis partit me couché et quand je me suis réveillé, vous étiez là.

C’était la huitième fois qu’il racontait la même histoire.

Mais Arthur semblait suspicieux.

-Donc tu vas me dire que tu n’as pas entendus les échanges de coups de feux et les 15 hommes qui ont été tués ?

-Quoi ?s’exclama Matthew réellement surpris.

Il avait entendu des échanges de coups de feux, effectivement mais il ne savait pas que 15 personnes étaient mortes !

« Tu devrais te méfier de Gilbert »

Matthew frissonna.

Alors Gilbert avait vraiment fait ça ?

Tuer 15 personnes…

Pour le sauver.

Matthew avalait difficilement cette nouvelle.

Il le protégeait vraiment et lui doutait encore.

Gilbert était réellement dangereux.

-Oui, il y a eu 15 morts et 8 blessés dont 4 graves. Quelqu’un est venu faire un carnage pour te sauver et la moindre des choses serait que tu te souvienne de cette personne, non ?dit Arthur.

Matthew ne trahirait pas Gilbert une seconde fois.

-Je vous l’ai dit, je ne me souviens de rien du tout. Je ne sais pas qui m’a enlevé, encore moins ce qu’il me voulait et qui m’a sauvé.dit il.

Arthur se leva brusquement, frappant de ses mains la table.

-Une fille est morte et tu es le seul lien qui me permettrait de connaître son assassin alors Matthew, s’il te plaît, essaye de te souvenir !fit Arthur visiblement sur les nerfs.

Matthew serra les poings sous la table puis les détendit.

Si il savait que son fils était le meurtrier qu’il cherchait, Matthew se demandait comment est ce qu’il réagirait.

-Je suis désolé mais je ne me souviens de rien.appuya encore Matthew.

Arthur soupira puis sortit de la pièce avant de revenir.

-J’ai coupé les caméras et les enregistrement Matthew, si tu craignais quelqu’un de la police, il n’en saura rien.

Le canadien le fixa en gardant le silence.

Arthur ne le croyait vraiment pas alors.

-Gilbert Beilschmidt. C’est lui qui m’a appelé pour me dire où tu étais, je le connais et je sais qu’il a un lien avec tout ça. Matthew, on est du même côté alors dit moi la vérité.dit Arthur.

Matthew réfléchit longuement.

Il ne devait rien dire pourtant Arthur assurait qu’il connaissait Gilbert.

Et si il mentait ?

Non, il ne trahirait pas Gilbert une seconde fois.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas après ce qu’il a fait pour le sauver.

-Je ne vois absolument pas de qui vous parlez et je vous le répète, je ne me souviens de rien.dit Matthew.

Arthur allait ajouter quelque chose mais il abandonna.

Il ne saurait rien de lui.

 

On enleva les menottes à Matthew qui vit avec horreur ses poignets violacé.

Il se les frotta en grimaçant.

Ça faisait mal mais toucher ça lui rappelait à quel point c’était réel.

Trois jours.

Il avait disparu trois jours et il ne s’en était même pas rendu compte, il ne savait même pas qu’autant de temps s’était écoulé !

Qu’est ce que lui avait fait Ivan pour dormir autant ?

Et si il l’avait drogué ?

Et si il lui avait fait des choses pendant son sommeil ?

Genre, lui enlever un rein ?

Matthew, anxieux commença à jouer avec ses doigts.

-Matthew !s’exclama une voix dans son dos.

Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu’une masse blonde lui fonçait dessus.

Il manqua de tomber par terre mais Alfred le rattrapa en le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

-Oh Dieu merci, tu vas bien !dit il.

Matthew sentait son cœur battre plus vite et pour une fois, ce n’était pas parce qu’Alfred le touchait.

Non, là, son ami l’étouffait.

Vraiment.

-Al…fred…dit il en lui tapant l’épaule.

L’américain sembla le remarquer et desserra un peu sa prise du canadien qui put respirer.

Il sentait l’odeur d’Alfred, ses cheveux chatouiller son cou et ses mains qui tremblaient presque.

Matthew eut envie de profiter de cette étreinte mais il était en pyjama, pied nu et il ne s’était pas lavé depuis trois jours.

Génial, le moment où il le souhaite le moins, Alfred le prend dans ses bras.

Pourtant, en entendant les reniflements de son ami et son épaule s’humidifier légèrement, il comprit qu’Alfred s’était réellement inquiété pour lui.

Il comptait aux yeux d’Alfred.

Matthew posa une main rassurante sur le dos de son ami en lui rendant son étreinte.

-Ça va Alfred, je suis pas mort tu sais.dit il.

-Je veux plus jamais qu’il t’arrive quelque chose Matthew…dit Alfred.

Matthew vit Arthur qui passait par là et qui fixait la scène d’un œil suspicieux.

Effectivement, Matthew et Alfred étaient au milieu de l’attention de tous, debout au milieu du poste de police.

Il sentit ses joues rougir mais la voix emplie de colère d’Alfred résonna à son oreille.

-Tout ça c’est de la faute de ce stupide jeu. On va le gagner Matthew.

Il semblait déterminer.

Il releva sa tête en essuyant rapidement ses larmes puis fixa le garçon.

-Je vais tous les tuer.souffla-t-il.

Et soudain, Matthew se souvint qu’il avait en face de lui un assassin.

Il ne connaissait peut être pas autant Alfred qu’il le pensait.

Jamais il n’aurait cru qu’il puisse tuer quelqu’un pourtant il l’avait fait.

Matthew avait même la photo dans son portable.

L’image du cadavre sans vie s’imposa à son esprit et Matthew eut envie de vomir mais se retint de rendre encore le peu de ce qui lui restait sur son ami.

Soudain, Arthur les rejoint, les interrompant dans leurs retrouvailles.

-Matthew, il faut que tu rentres. Alfred ramène le, je te passe mes clés de voiture.dit il.

Alfred sourit en se saisissant des clés puis sortit du poste en prenant la main de Matthew.

-Tu sais conduire ?questionna Matthew dans la voiture.

-Ben ouais.dit Alfred en démarrant.

Matthew haussa un sourcil avec suspicion.

-Bon, ok j’ai pas le permis enfin, si, un faux mais ça mon père doit pas le savoir.dit il.

Matthew roula des yeux en croisant les bras.

-Tu vas réellement me tuer avec toutes ces conneries.dit il.

-Tu viens d’échapper à la mort et tu rigoles avec ça ?dit Alfred sérieusement.

-Vaut mieux en rire que d’en pleurer.relativisa Matthew.

-Imagine deux secondes qu’il t’aurait tué ?

-Je ne suis pas mort Alfred. Tout va bien.

En réalité, Matthew préférait ne pas y penser.

-Et puis, Gilbert n’aurait jamais laissé faire ça.

Les mains d’Alfred se serrèrent imperceptiblement sur le volant.

-Gilbert, toujours lui hein ?dit-il.

Merde

Mais c’était trop tard, Matthew avait déjà parlé.  Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête pour lâcher ça comme ça ?

-Laisse-moi deviner, c’est lui qui t’as sauvé c’est ça ?

Matthew garda le silence en se mordant la langue.

Il y eut un long silence puis Alfred soupira.

-Je vois.dit il.

Leur conversation se termina sur ces deux mots.

C’était inquiétant parce qu’Alfred parlait tout le temps et sans réfléchir.

Alors que là, il ne disait plus rien.

Matthew n’aimait vraiment pas ça.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut salut, par contre, j'aurais presque plus de chapitre en avance donc je posterais un chapitre par semaine maintenant voila sinon, bonne lecture !

Toute la ville en avait entendu parlé.

Le meurtre de la jeune Michelle Bonnefoy, fille adoptive de Francis Bonnefoy, l’avocat le plus connu de l’état avait ému tout le pays.

Des funérailles spectaculaires avaient été organisées, des manifestations contre le racisme et la violence gratuite s’étaient faites un peu partout et des discours avaient été prononcés.

Pourtant, malgré toutes ces bonnes intentions et la poussière de fée versée sur cette affaire, on ne savait toujours pas pourquoi et qui l’avait tué.

Et c’est quelque chose qui agaçait Arthur Kirkland, lieutenant de police qui détestait les injustices.

Une jeune fille était morte dans des circonstances plus que mystérieuses et l’enquête n’était toujours pas bouclée.

Le ou les auteurs de cet acte barbare courraient toujours dans les rues, impunis et libres de leurs mouvements.

C’était quelque chose d’insupportable pour Arthur.

Insupportable parce que Francis était son compagnon et voir l’homme qui allait partager sa vie dans cet état était insupportable.

Mais aussi parce que Arthur Kirkland détestait les injustices.

Aussi naïf que cela puisse paraître, il s’était engagé dans la police pour ça : faire disparaître toutes les injustices de ce bas monde.

Puis le temps était passé, Arthur avait grandis et compris au passage que la justice et l’injustice étaient deux paramètres caractéristiques à notre monde, elles étaient aussi indispensables que nos valeurs de bien et de mal.

Malgré ça, il n’arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi avait on tué cette fille ?

Avant de savoir qui, il voulait savoir pourquoi.

Avait elle eu des ennemis ? Des personnes qui la jalousaient ?

Trop de questions, pas assez de réponses.

Et ces questions, il ne pouvait pas les poser à Francis qui fondait en larmes dès que l’on évoquait sa fille.

Apparemment, il l’aimait beaucoup enfin, assez pour ne jamais en avoir parlé à Arthur qui le pensait célibataire et sans enfants avant ce tragique évènement.

Un long soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

Il travaillait jour et nuit sur cette affaire sans jamais avoir une seule preuve ou hypothèse concrète.

Ses collègues lui disaient de lâcher l’affaire et ils avaient peut être raison en fin de compte.

Mais Arthur ne pourrait pas dormir avant d’avoir fait son boulot.

Il lui arrivait certaines fois de s’assoupir et de rêver de ce moment où il mettrait derrière les barreaux le(s) coupable(s).

Il pourrait encore une fois prouver à sa famille que non, il n’était pas un bon à rien et que oui, il était assez grand pour se débrouiller seul.

Mais ça, peu importe de quel façons et combiens de fois il le dirait, il sera et restera éternellement « Arthur le bon à rien dépressif qui voulait voir mourir sa famille ».

-Un problème papa ?fredonna Alfred.

Alfred était en ce moment constamment de bonne humeur ce qui avait malheureusement tendance à encore plus énerver Arthur.

Quand son fils, qui en temps normal débordait d’énergie, était de bonne humeur, il fallait cacher tous les objets de valeur et avoir un sang froid à toute épreuve parce qu’avec Alfred, ça pouvait partir très vite.

Il était juste rayonnant, avec un sourire colgate sur le visage et chantait.

Oui, quand il est de bonne humeur, Alfred chante.

Oh, pas qu’il chante mal hein, à vrai dire c’était un de leurs plaisirs à eux deux, chanter entre père fils.

Certaines fois, les soirées foots étaient même remplacées par des soirées karaoké.

Mais quand Alfred est de bonne humeur, donc chante, quand Arthur est de mauvaise humeur, la patience de l’anglais se réduit très vite à zéro et il a tendance à s’énerver très vite et pour rien facilement.

Et c’est ce qu’il fit.

-Un problème ? Non, Alfred, je n’ai pas qu’un problème, déjà, tu chantes alors que je suis de très mauvaise humeur, ensuite, une pauvre fille est morte et je n’arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi et il n’y a plus de thé alors que je t’avais demandé d’en acheter il y a quatre jours !explosa Arthur.

Alfred, pas plus gêné que ça gloussa.

-Tu ne peux décidément pas vivre sans thé !dit il.

-C’est comme toi et tes satanés hamburgers.rétorqua Arthur.

-C’est le meilleur plat du monde.

-Et moi la meilleure boisson du monde. Va me racheter du thé, j’ai besoin de me détendre.

-Écoute papa, si cette fille est morte, c’est qu’il y a sûrement une bonne raison. Si tu ne la comprends pas, c’est qu’elle n’a pas à être comprise, c’est tout. Alors laisse tomber.dit Alfred.

Arthur lança un regard noir à son fils.

-Quand les gens meurent assassinés, Alfred, ce n’est jamais pour une « bonne raison ». Personne n’a le droit de donner la mort à quelqu’un d’autre sous prétexte que c’est une « bonne raison » sinon, à ce moment là je pourrais te tuer parce que tu es toujours en face de moi en train de dire des conneries au lieu d’aller acheter mon thé.dit Arthur.

Alfred poussa un long soupir.

-Oh, ça va hein. Moi j’essayais juste d’être gentil, de te réconforter. Si c’est comme ça que tu me remercies…grogna Alfred.

-Alfred, tu sais que je t’adores mais n’essayes plus d’être gentil quand tu es de bonne humeur. S’il te plaît.

Alfred bougonna encore un peu dans sa barbe avant de partir.

Arthur se retrouva donc encore seul, à essayer de comprendre en attendant sa tasse de thé.

Cette fois-ci, ce furent les paroles de son fils qui tournaient en rond dans sa tête.

Essayer de ne pas comprendre… rien à comprendre…

Ne pas comprendre quoi ? Sa mort oui, mais alors, sa mort aurait une signification ? Si oui, laquelle ?

Michelle n’était pas morte d’une manière spectaculaire, deux balles dans la poitrine, une mort immédiate.

On a retrouvé son corps le soir, c’était un groupe d’étudiant allant en soirée qui l’ont trouvée et appelé la police.

Aucun avis de recherche sur elle n’avait été émis, pour Francis, elle était chez elle.

D’après l’autopsie, elle serait morte vers 14h ou 15h.

Elle aurait très bien pu aller faire du shopping ou s’arrêter à une terrasse de café pour discuter avec quelqu’un mais qui ? Il n’y avait personne.

Et après elle se serait faite assassinée aussi brutalement ?

Pourquoi ? Un message ? Si il y en a un, lequel mais surtout, pour qui ?

Francis avait des ennemis, certes mais personne ne savait que Michelle était sa fille adoptive. De plus, si ils avaient voulus faire du mal à Francis, ils l’auraient d’abord prévenu avant de la tuer ou torturer ou demander une quelconque rançon.

Alors qui ? Pourquoi ?

Arthur grogna en plongeant sa tête entre ses mains.

Il n’y arrivait vraiment pas.

Il avait à peine réussi à structurer un minimum ses esprits et émettre des hypothèses qui ne tenaient même pas la route.

Cette enquête n’avancerait jamais, décidément…

Soudain, la sonnerie de son téléphone se fit entendre.

Arthur n’avait pas envie de répondre, là, il avait envie d’être associable (comme d’habitude en fait) et de continuer à ruminer ses idées sombres dans son coin tout en martyrisant Alfred si il ne lui ramenait pas bientôt son thé.

Martyriser son fils le détendait.

Mais le numéro qui s’affichait était celui de son travail donc si c’était sur l’avancement de l’enquête ou quelque chose d’important, il fallait qu’il soit au courant.

Malgré son asociabilité et sa volonté inexistante, Arthur décrocha.

-Allô ?fit il.

-Salut gros sourcils, je t’ai manqué ?

Arthur resta comme bloqué un instant à l’entente du son de cette voix qu’il reconnaissait entre milles.

-Gilbert ?

-Lui-même.

Il y eut un moment de blanc pendant lequel Arthur peinait à vraiment réaliser ce qu’il se passait.

-Bon, si tu n’as pas fini de faire le poisson rouge, je pense que je vais parler à ta place. Il faut que toi et moi on se voit autour d’un café ou d’un thé, je m’en fous. J’ai pas mal d’infos qui pourraient t’aider pour ton enquête mais c’est censé être confidentiel. Je peux te faire confiance ?

Arthur qui était resté en état de choc sembla revenir à lui.

-Attend, t’es toujours dans la police ?questionna-t-il.

-Services secrets.

Tout devenait plus clair.

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il ne le voyait plus au poste.

-Attend, t’as disparu pendant je ne sais combien de temps sans donner de nouvelles et tu veux que moi, Arthur Kirkland, le mec qui devait détester Antonio autant que le monde aime l’argent, l’associable de service t’aides ?dit il.

-C’est justement parce que tu es Arthur Kirkland, l’associable de service aux gros sourcils que je te le demande à toi.

Pendant un instant, Arthur hésita.

Ce mec lui avait déjà fait des sales coups, si cette demande d’aide en était un, ce ne serait certainement pas le dernier.

Puis il se souvint de ce qu’il faisait avant de recevoir l’appelle de Gilbert.

C’est-à-dire, se prendre la tête sur un meurtre.

Ce mec devait être sorcier, c’était impossible qu’il puisse savoir comme ça qu’il a besoin d’aide…

Quoi que, Gilbert l’avait toujours étonné. Une fois de plus ou de moins n’allait pas le tuer.

-Où est ce que l’on se retrouve ?

Matthew vomit.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait encore cette image dans son téléphone.

Il savait que la regarder c’était de l’auto-flagellation et du masochisme pur et dur mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher, il devait regarder.

Regarder l’œuvre d’Alfred.

Il devrait en avoir l’habitude pourtant, ce n’est pas le premier cadavre qu’il voit.

Non, le problème c’était le fait que ce soit Alfred qui l’ai tué.

Alfred Jones.

L’imbécile qu’il aimait qui avait réussi à assassiner quelqu’un et pas n’importe qui en plus.

La fille d’un des avocats les plus réputés du pays.

Matthew avait envie d’applaudir.

Là, il s’était mis plus que dans la merde.

Il s’était mis dans une situation dont il ne pourrait jamais se sortir seul.

Et même accompagné en fait.

-Matthew ?

Le blond se tourna et fit face à Alfred qui le fixait, l’air inquiet.

Sa mère était sortie, il était seul chez lui alors Alfred s’était invité et ils avaient commencé à débattre sur la vie humaine jusqu’à ce que Alfred lui remontre l’image qu’il lui envoyé.

Le voilà donc la tête dans la cuvette en train de se vider l’estomac.

-Ça va ?questionna Alfred visiblement inquiet.

L’image d’un Alfred tenant un pistolet se superposa à celle de son ami inquiet.

La photo du cadavre apparaissait à ses yeux à chaque fois qu’il les fermait.

Il replongea sa tête dans la cuvette puis fini de vider le peu qu’il restait dans son estomac.

La main d’Alfred se posa sur son dos, se voulant rassurante et apaisante mais ça le faisait plus paniquer qu’autre chose.

Alfred avait beau être stupide, certaines fois, il agissait comme un véritable ami et ça c’était quelque chose que Matthew admirait chez lui.

-Alfred ?fit Matthew avec une toute petite voix.

-Ouais Mattie ?répondit Alfred.

-Toi aussi, un jour tu voudras me tuer.déclara-t-il.

-Quoi ? Mais non, jamais je ne ferais ça !

-Tu le feras comme tu l’as fait avec cette pauvre fille. Alfred, ce jeu est tout sauf un « jeu ». C’est beaucoup trop dangereux pour nous ça, il faut que l’on en parle à ton père. Il est dans la police, lui seul pourra nous aider !

L’expression qui se lisait sur le visage d’Alfred fit presque peur à Matthew.

-Ne l’appelle pas. Sérieusement, je préfère carrément mourir que de mettre mon père au courant.dit il.

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Matthew, tu ne connais pas mon père comme je le connais. Pour la justice, il serait prêt à faire n’importe quoi aux meurtriers comme moi.

-He bien ça, il fallait y penser avant d’assassiner quelqu’un.

Alfred fixa Matthew.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne te ferais jamais de mal Matthew. Tu devrais plus te méfier de l’autre albinos que de moi et tu le sais très bien.

-Qu’est ce que Gilbert vient faire là dedans ?

-Je ne sais pas ce qu’il a fait mais crois moi, pas mal de personnes aimeraient le voir avec une balle entre les yeux. Il a sûrement dû tuer quelqu’un ou quelque chose dans ce genre là.

Matthew sembla réfléchir.

Il savait que Gilbert avait pas mal de monde sur le dos.

Pourquoi, il ne le savait pas mais il savait aussi que Gilbert était dangereux.

Et qu’il n’hésiterait pas à tuer des gens.

Dans un sens, c’était plutôt avantageux pour Matthew qui était sous sa protection mais d’un autre côté, et c’est le point sur lequel Alfred appuyait, il ne savait pas ce qu’il pourrait lui faire.

Il était juste, imprévisible.

Oh, Alfred aussi mais Matthew connaissait Alfred.

Ce qu’il lui disait était vrai et il le savait alors qu’avec Gilbert il ne pouvait pas être certain que c’était la vérité tout simplement.

Et le pire dans tout ça c’est que ça ne choquait même pas Matthew.

Oui, il traînait maintenant avec un assassin mais lui aussi en était un alors on pouvait dire qu’ils formaient un petit club non ?

Ok, là, il pétait un câble.

Tout ça, il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter encore longtemps, cette peur constante et cette ronde macabre avec des cadavres, des photos de cadavres ou des armes…

Chaque fois que Matthew voyait celle que Gilbert lui avait donné, il revoyait le cadavre de cet homme qui avait une famille, qui méritait tellement mieux que de mourir.

Un assassin.

Il n’était qu’un assassin comme Alfred et sûrement Gilbert.

Mais qui était il pour les juger, lui qui est exactement comme eux ?

Matthew poussa un long soupir.

-On va y passer, tu sais ? Les cadavres seront les notre Alfred, tu te rends compte ? On va mourir à cause d’un stupide jeu !

Alfred soupira à son tour.

Matthew était vraiment dramatique des fois !

Il s’approcha de lui puis entoura son torse de ses bras en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Matthew entendit son cœur accélérer en sentant la chaleur du corps d’Alfred dans son dos.

-On va s’en sortir Matthew et tu sais pourquoi ?

Le canadien secoua doucement la tête.

-Parce qu’on est ensemble et que si on y croit, si on est ensemble, on s’en sortira. On les tuera tous. Un par un et ils verront que rien ne peut nous séparer toi et moi.

Les joues de Matthew étaient devenues rouges et il avait l’impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tellement il battait vite.

Alfred était tellement proches et ses paroles si… rassurantes.

-Et même si je sais que tu fais plus confiance à l’autre qu’à moi, saches que je ne t’abandonnerais jamais.

Le discours d’Alfred se ponctua par une sonnerie de téléphone, apparemment la sienne car il se leva puis partit pour y répondre.

Matthew lui était resté assis par terre, face à la cuvette de ses toilettes.

Il sentait encore la chaleur d’Alfred et son odeur c’était…

Tellement agréable.

Si seulement Matthew pouvait le câliner commença plus souvent…

Mais Alfred n’était pas gay.

Et il ne le serait jamais, encore moins pour lui parce que pour lui, il était juste son ami.

Rien de plus.

Et le fait de la savoir, le fait de se le dire frustrait encore plus Matthew.

Il n’était qu’un ami et il ne serait jamais plus.

C’était injuste.

Injuste que l’une des seules personnes qui puissent le voir ne l’aime pas comme lui le voudrait.

Alfred revint.

-Bon, il faut que j’y aille parce que j’étais censé être partit acheter du thé sauf que mon père dit que j’ai mis trop de temps et il va y aller donc je dois rentrer parce que si il apprend que j’étais chez toi, il va me buter. Comme la fille. Ah ah, elle était drôle allez, Matthew rigole… pff, t’es nul. Bon, salut.dit Alfred avant de partir.

Et face à ce sourire éclatant et cette lumière resplendissante, Matthew retint sa frustration.

C’était injuste.

 

_Il faisait beau, étrangement._

_Gilbert était assis, dans l’herbe, le vent doux du printemps caressant sa peau._

_-Gilbert ! Tu peux vraiment sortir sans chapeau ni crème solaire ?_

_Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en voyant un garçon au teint basané, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts arriver vers lui._

_Antonio._

_Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents, comme d’habitude et soudain, son sourire se transforma en grimace de douleur intense._

_-Antonio ?fit Gilbert en essayant de se lever mais impossible, il n’arrivait pas à bouger._

_Un filet de sang se dessinait doucement le long de la gorge d’Antonio qui tomba à genoux en crachant de sang._

_Sa respiration était haletante et étranglée._

_Le garçon crachait du sang rouge, qui se répandait sur le sol comme une mare._

_Gilbert pouvait s’y voir dedans._

_Un coup de feux retentit et Antonio tomba à genoux, un trou dans le front._

_Son regard vert était vide et fixé sur lui, accusateurs._

_Un rire résonna._

_-C’est de ta faute Gilbert._

_Ivan apparut face à l’albinos._

_Le canon de son arme était pointé vers lui._

_\- À ton tour…dit-il._

_Et il tira._

-Gilbert, ça va ?

L’albinos essaya de reprendre son souffle en fixant son petit frère Ludwig.

Il avait sûrement dû s’endormir.

-Tout va bien Lud. Tu peux partir.dit il à son frère.

Le cadet haussa un sourcil puis partit.

Il savait pertinemment que temps que Gilbert ne voulait rien dire, il ne saurait rien.

L’albinos fixa sa montre.

Ah, il était en retard pour son rendez-vous avec Arthur.

Bon, l’anglais attendra encore un peu, le temps qu’il se prépare.

La sieste de l’après-midi semblait être une bonne idée pourtant !

Son téléphone vibra et il vit le numéro d’Arthur s’afficher sur l’écran.

Bon, il devait vraiment sortir alors…

Il faisait beau comme dans son rêve et rien que le fait d’y repenser mit l’albinos de mauvaise humeur.

Il détestait ce genre de cauchemars mi réel mi cauchemardesque.

Ça ne lui rappelait que trop bien la dure et cruelle réalité.

Le bar était encore désert à cette heure là de l’après midi.

Il n’y avait qu’un homme blond, visiblement agacé, accoudé au comptoir.

Arthur.

-Tu n’as vraiment pas changé, gros sourcils.dit Gilbert.

Et à sa vue, le visage d’Arthur se décomposa.

Il n’y croyait pas.

Il n’arrivait pas à croire que cet homme qu’il avait toujours détesté, qui avait été son pire ennemi et son meilleur allié était là.

Bel et bien vivant.

-Gilbert… t’es vraiment pas mort alors ?dit il doucement.

Gilbert gloussa.

-Je suis trop génial pour que quelqu’un réussisse un jour à me tuer !

Il s’assit à  côté de l’anglais.

-J’ai entendu dire que t’étais sur une affaire.

-Oui et toi t’as des infos ?

Gilbert commanda une bière.

-Déjà, il faut savoir que ta victime jouait à un jeu mortel. Death Game. Tu peux commencer à creuser dessus. J’ai une liste des adresses IP des personnes qui jouaient dans la même partie que cette fille.dit Gilbert en sortant une feuille.

Arthur prit la feuille.

Il avait enfin quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

Enfin.

Mais quelque chose clochait.

Il se tourna vers Gilbert avec un air interrogatif.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m’aides ? Dans la police, on n’a jamais été amis, même quand Antonio est mort je ne suis pas venu te proposer de l’aide alors pourquoi ? D’ailleurs pourquoi t’as disparu aussi longtemps ? Tout le monde te croyait mort.questionna Arthur.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l’albinos.

-Je fais partit des services secrets et j’ai pas fini ma mission sur Braginsky. Je t’aide parce que ce que tu vas découvrir m’amuse.dit il.

-Tu sais qui a tué cette fille ?s’écria Arthur.

Gilbert acquiesça doucement en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

-J’imagine que tu ne me diras pas qui c’est n’est-ce pas ?soupira Arthur.

-Oh je peux te le dire mais je suis sûr que tu meures d’envie de le découvrir toi-même, je me trompe ?dit il.

Arthur ria jaune puis redevint soudainement sérieux.

-Je sais pas à quoi tu joues mais si tu veux venger Antonio, crois-moi, c’est une mauvaise idée. Ivan est dangereux tu m’entends Gilbert ? Dangereux. Il peut te tuer comme il a tué Antonio.

Gilbert posa brusquement son verre sur la table.

-J’ai pas besoin que tu me fasses la morale. J’ai certaines affaires à régler et je les règlerai seul ok ? Merci pour le verre.dit il en partant.

Arthur soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Bon, il avait de quoi avancer sur son enquête.

Il est l’heure de découvrir la vérité.


	15. Chapter 15

Le silence.

Enfin un long et apaisant silence qu’Alfred avait cherché pendant longtemps.

Il était de ces gens qui ne pouvaient pas s’arrêter de penser ou de bouger ou de s’activer mais là, il n’y avait rien.

Juste, le silence.

Alfred poussa un long soupir apaisant.

C’était agréable.

Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa vie.

Détendu et… serein.

C’était terminé. Il ne devait plus rien à personne.

Il sourit doucement puis baissa la tête vers le corps inerte à ses pieds.

La jeune fille avait les yeux fermés et deux couettes attachées par des rubans rouges.

Elle avait un trou dans la poitrine et une tache de sang qui colorait sa robe bleu ciel en rouge carmin.

Alfred aurait trouvé ça beau si il avait eu une âme de poète torturé.

Sa main droite tenait encore le pistolet chaud, si on pouvait dire ainsi.

Sa victime.

Morte.

Il avait gagné.

Elle avait joué contre lui et il avait gagné.

C’était normal.

Personne ne pouvait gagner contre lui.

Personne ne pouvait s’opposer à lui.

Alfred était un Dieu descendu sur Terre pour montrer le chemin aux mortels.

Ceux qui s’opposaient à lui mourraient.

Ceux qui lui voulaient du mal mourraient.

Ceux qui lui prenaient ce qui lui appartenait devaient mourir.

Cette fille lui avait voulu du mal.

Elle devait mourir.

Et elle était morte.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Un mois qu’il avait attendu ce moment.

Matthew ne le croyait pas capable de toucher à un seul cheveux de quelqu’un.

Quelle surprise il aurait en recevant sur son téléphone la photo du cadavre encore frais de la jeune fille !

-T’es vraiment bizarre de prendre des cadavres en photo.fit une voix derrière lui.

Il se tourna et fit face à son allié, Matthias.

Matthias regardait nonchalamment sa montre.

-T’es vraiment bizarre d’aider un gars à tuer quelqu’un d’autre.rétorqua Alfred.

Matthias sourit.

-Il faut y aller Alfred. Tu as effacé toutes les preuves ?questionna-t-il.

Le blond acquiesça.

L’excitation et l’adrénaline coulaient dans ses veines.

Il avait l’impression d’être dans un véritable film d’action.

Mais c’était la réalité.

-Allons y alors.dit Matthias en sortant de la ruelle.

Ils laissèrent le corps ainsi, à la vue de tous.

C’était un avertissement.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu m’aides.dit Alfred.

Matthias était l’un des meilleurs joueurs du Death Game.

On pouvait voir son palmarès de parties gagnées et de victimes sur son profil.

18 meurtres.

18.

Et la police n’avait toujours rien fait.

Alfred connaissait assez son père pour savoir que si ce genre de personnage se promenait dans les rues(comme il le faisait si bien actuellement) il ferait tout pour qu’il soit immédiatement mit en prison.

Alors soit Matthias n’existait pas soit ses meurtres n’étaient pas encore découverts.

Alors lui qui avait gagné tant de parties, lui qui avait tué autant de monde, pourquoi est-ce qu’il l’aidait lui, le petit nouveau ?

Alfred ne savait que trop bien que ce genre de choses cachaient une quelconque dette ou contrepartie.

-Je te l’ai déjà dit. J’en devais une à Eduard et maintenant toi tu m’en dois une.expliqua Matthias.

Ça n’aidait toujours pas Alfred.

-C’est-à-dire ?fit il.

-En gros, si j’ai besoin de toi, tu viens et tu poses pas de questions ok ?dit Matthias.

-Ok.

Il ne semblait pas être le genre de gars qui aimait discuter et qui allait beaucoup parlementer.

Ça ne dérangeait pas Alfred.

Moins ils parlaient, mieux ils se portaient.

Là, il avait envie de savourer la délicieuse sensation de supériorité et de puissance que lui procurait le meurtre.

Prendre la vie de quelqu’un d’autre n’était pas bien, il le savait.

Et maintenant qu’il goûtait à cette délicieuse sensation, Alfred ne se sentait pas prêt à s’en défaire.

Au fond, il savait que c’était quelque chose de mauvais, de malsain et d’étrange mais…

Mais il ne voulait pas écouter cette petite voix qui lui disait de faire attention.

-Fait attention. Si tu prends goût au sang, tu ne pourras pas t’en défaire facilement et crois-moi, cette fois tu seras seul.dit Matthias.

Alfred haussa un sourcil en l’entendant.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-J’ai l’impression de littéralement lire tes pensées sur ton visage. Y a deux secondes tu te disais : « C’est génial de tuer des gens, je pense que je vais recommencer bientôt ! » sauf que non, tu peux pas parce que c’est pas un jeu. C’est dangereux.lui dit Matthias.

Alfred sourit.

-C’est toi qui me dit ça...

-Je suis sérieux Alfred. Si tu as des problèmes, tu ne pourras pas compter sur moi je te préviens.

Alfred soupira puis Matthias sortit son téléphone.

-C’est ici que nos chemins se séparent. Bonne chance Jones. Au fait, tu peux garder l’arme, j’en aurais pas besoin.dit il.

Il disparut à l’angle d’une rue, laissant Alfred seul.

Il faisait beau.

Enfin non, pas vraiment, le ciel était nuageux et apparemment, le vent avait décidé de souffler un peu.

Alfred avait un peu froid en t-shirt mais le soleil brillait.

Quelle belle journée normale.

Si Alfred ne venait pas d’assassiner une femme, elle aurait pu l’être.

Il s’étira longuement en soupirant.

Il avait envie d’hamburgers.

Là maintenant, tout de suite.

Alfred sourit en se dirigeant vers le fast-food le plus proche tout en fredonnant une chanson populaire.

 

-Matthew ?

Le monde était flou.

Très flou.

Il y avait cette sensation étrange et très désagréable de voir le monde tourner alors qu’il savait que non.

Il ne se sentait pas très bien mais avait très envie de dormir.

-Matthew ? Réveille toi.

Non, il voulait dormir encore.

Qu’on lui foute la paix un peu avec ce jeu de psychopathe, il voulait disparaître, comme avant.

-Allez Matthew, je sais que ce que je t’ai donné est puissant mais il faut ouvrir les yeux non ?

Matthew essaya faiblement d’ouvrir les yeux.

Il distingua au dessus de lui un visage et des cheveux blancs.

L’espace d’un instant, Matthew sentit son cœur battre très vite, la peur prenant possession de lui.

Il faisait face à un fantôme.

Sauf que l’image devint plus nettes, les traits aussi.

Matthew papillonna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de grogner et d’essayer de se lever.

Il retomba lamentablement sur le sol dur et se cogna la tête.

Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa et grogna sous le rire moqueur de la personne en face de lui.

-Désolé Mattie mais là, t’es juste trop marrant.

Matthew soupira en se relevant plus doucement cette fois.

-La ferme Gilbert…grogna-t-il.

L’albinos sourit puis l’aida à se mettre debout.

Le monde tanguait encore un peu, c’était très étrange mais plus le temps passait, plus Matthew recouvrait ses sens.

-Où est ce qu’on est ?questionna-t-il en observant la pièce.

Elle était sombre et en bazar.

Il y avait des vêtements, des sacs, des meubles retournés par terre et dans tout les sens, une petite fenêtre sur le mur en face de lui qui montrait des racines de plantes et un chemin.

Matthew compris vite qu’ils étaient dans un sous-sol.

-On est chez moi.sourit Gilbert.

Matthew écarquilla les yeux.

-Pardon ?dit il.

Il n’aurait jamais cru atterrir une seule fois chez Gilbert, jamais.

Quand il y a un mois il l’avait contacté sur ses craintes, Gilbert lui avait promis que tout irait bien mais Matthew n’était toujours pas rassuré.

Alors l’albinos lui donnait de temps à autres des petits conseils, pour se battre, pour cracker un ordinateur et pleins d’autres trucs.

Bon, ce n’était pas des cours entiers mais ça rassurait un peu Matthew.

Alfred quand à lui avait continué de faire comme d’habitude et pendant un moment, Matthew s’était demandé si cette histoire de dettes n’était pas une invention de sa part.

M’enfin, avec Alfred, il avait fini par apprendre que l’on ne savait jamais et qu’il valait toujours mieux de se méfier quand il ne faisait rien de suspect ou d’étrange pendant un moment.

Pourtant, ça l’arrangeait.

Il pouvait voir Gilbert sans avoir de commentaires de la part de son ami qui le détestait.

Ça faisait maintenant un mois qu’ils se voyaient dans des petits cafés ou des endroits comme ça.

Quelques heures ( ?) auparavant, ils étaient dans un Starbuck près du centre commercial de leur ville et maintenant, il se retrouvait chez lui.

-Oui, bon tu remarqueras que c’est un peu le bazar mais on a essayé de me cambrioler récemment et j’ai pas trop eu le temps de ranger…dit il.

Matthew écarquilla les yeux.

Il lui disait ça comme ça !

-Quoi ?fit il choqué.

-Certaines personnes ont cherché quelque chose qu’ils n’ont pas trouvé chez moi. Et pour me faire chier ils ont mis le bazar.expliqua Gilbert.

-Mais c’est affreux Gilbert ! Il faut appeler la police !s’exclama Matthew.

Gilbert le fixa puis éclata de rire comme si c’était la meilleure blague de l’année.

-Moi ? Appeler la police ? Pour qu’ils m’emmènent et me jettent en prison ? Non, non, non, je vais me débrouiller.fit Gilbert.

Il se mit à remettre les meubles en places et ranger toutes ses affaires qui trainaient sur le sol.

-Tu… tu m’as drogué ?questionna Matthew qui vit le monde tourner un instant pour se remettre à sa place.

-Ouais. Faudrait pas que tu saches où j’habite. Au cas où on te torture, tu pourrais me mettre dans la merde sans le  vouloir.dit il en continuant de ranger.

Matthew eut un frisson à la pensée qu’on puisse le torturer puis une pointe de déception le traversa.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?fit il.

-Non, mais c’est à moi de te protéger pas le contraire.dit Gilbert en prenant un ordinateur portable qui traînait sur le sol.

Il l’ouvrit et constata joyeusement qu’il n’était pas trop abimé.

Matthew soupira en s’asseyant sur une chaise qui traînait par là.

-Alors qu’est ce qu’on fait ?demanda-t-il.

Il avait déjà appris à crocheter une serrure, soudoyer quelqu’un avec des billets de Monopoly, il avait un peu de mal à voler un portefeuille mais il avait pas mal progressé en s’exerçant sur Alfred.

Des fois, Matthew se demandait si ce qu’il faisait était mal.

Mais il n’y a pas vraiment de mal ni de bien alors on ne peut pas vraiment catégoriser ce qu’il fait n’est ce pas ?

-Aujourd’hui on va apprendre à soutirer des informations à des gens.dit il en pianotant sur son clavier.

Plus le temps passait avec Gilbert et moins Matthew avait de certitudes en ce qui le concernait.

Il était d’abord censé travailler dans les taches administratives d’une base militaire puis était devenu assassin de personnes innocentes, d’après les joueurs du Death Game, et maintenant pirate informatique à temps partiel.

Matthew avait arrêté d’essayer de chercher parce que ça ne servait plus à rien.

Il ne comprenait pas et n’avait pas envie de comprendre.

Ne disait on pas : «  Heureux sont les ignorants ? »

Quoi que, même avant d’être mêlé à tout ça, il n’était pas vraiment heureux.

-Des gens ?

-Ouais. Des gens qui auront des informations sur les personnes qui m’en veulent.

-Tu sais qui t’en veut ?

Gilbert acquiesça rapidement sans lâcher des yeux l’écran.

-Et tu sais pourquoi ?questionna timidement Matthew.

L’accueil du site s’afficha.

Gilbert repensa à sa course-poursuite contre les hommes d’Ivan puis au piège que lui avait tendu Matthias.

Ouais, c’était plutôt clair qu’Ivan lui en voulait d’avoir tué sa sœur mais que voulez-vous, il fallait bien qu’il se venge de lui !

Ivan n’aurait pas dû tuer son ami.

Ivan ne devrait même pas exister en fait.

Penser à lui l’énervait et il ne voulait pas s’énerver devant Matthew.

Non, ce petit bout de chou était encore trop fragile, trop naïf pour le voir péter un câble.

Gilbert savait que son regard était rivé sur lui, attendant une réponse à sa question.

Mais Gilbert ne pouvait pas lui dire.

Il ne pouvait pas parce que sinon Matthew s’enfuirait en courant et se ferait tuer la minute d’après, renversé par une voiture qui ne l’aurait pas vu.

Parce qu’il fallait se l’avouer, si Gilbert ne s’était pas mis à côté de lui pour la première fois dans le bus, il ne l’aurait jamais remarqué et n’aurais jamais entendu ne serait-ce que le son de sa voix.

Matthew avait ce don (ou cette malédiction, prenez le comme vous le voulez) d’être presque invisible.

On ne le voyait que quand on le voulait vraiment.

Et justement si il continuait à être autant impliqué, certaines personnes vont vouloir le voir et même lui faire du mal.

Gilbert ne savait que trop bien que la visite de courtoisie de Félix n’était qu’un avertissement.

Et encore heureux, Gilbert n’aurait réellement rien pût faire.

Si Félix avait décidé de sortir un pistolet et de tuer Matthew, il l’aurait fait sans aucuns problèmes et Matthew serait mort.

Et ça, c’était quelque chose que Gilbert voulait à tout prix éviter.

-Oui. Tu devrais arrêter de poser trop de questions Matthew.dit il en se connectant.

Il vit clairement l’air blessé que prit le blond mais ne s’en formalisa pas.

Il fallait qu’il trouve quelqu’un.

La personne qui aurait parlé de Matthew à d’autres personnes.

Ce n’était pas normal qu’il soit impliqué, normalement, on ne devrait même pas avoir à entendre parler de lui ?

Comment se faisait il que Félix soit venu lui parler mais surtout, comment savait il où il se trouvait ?

Gilbert ne connaissait qu’une seule personne capable de réunir assez d’informations pour le savoir.

Et il allait questionner cette personne.

Pink unicorn dit : Genre c’est vrai ? Lafilledel’ôw est morte ?

Gilbert haussa un sourcil.

Elle ? Morte ?

Ça sonnait bizarrement.

Cette fille avait beau n’être qu’une sale gamine, elle avait mis pas mal de bâtons dans les roues de pas mal de gens.

? dit : Oui. On a reçu des photos et ViKing arrête pas de le dire.

Pink unicorn : Alors c’est lui qui l’a tué ?

? dit : Peut être… ou peut être pas.

Laroseécarlate dit : Comment ça « Peut être ou peut être pas » ? Elle est morte alors QUI l’as tué ?

Ah oui, Francis était vachement proche de cette gamine.

Il devait être carrément en colère si elle était morte.

Sunflower dit : ViKing n’est pas mort ?

Pink unicorn dit : Bah si il m’envoi des messages, c’est sûrement pas parce qu’ils ont la wi fi de l’autre côté…

THEAWESOME ! dit : Ouh, ça c’était bien envoyé !

Sunflower dit : Oh non, t’es pas mort toi non plus ?

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres de Gilbert.

THEAWESOME ! dit : Le diable ne meurt pas voyons.

Sunflower dit : Je vais sérieusement me charger personnellement de ton cas.

THEAWESOME ! dit : Oui oui… bon trêves de plaisanteries. ? Aurais tu récemment donné des informations me concernant à quelques personnes ?

? dit : C’est mon boulot, je ne fais que ça.

Une vague de colère traversa Gilbert.

Ce mec était un informateur. Toutes les infos que les autres avaient sur lui, c’était à cause de ce fumier.

C’était à cause de lui que le nom de Matthew avait été cité et à cause de lui qu’il était maintenant impliqué dans tout ça.

Ivan le connaissait et n’hésiterait pas à le tuer, ce n’était qu’une question de temps.

Temps que Gilbert n’avait pas.

Il devait combattre sur deux fronts, se protéger et protéger Matthew.

Ah, merde, comment il s’était mis dans cette histoire déjà ?

Ah oui, c’est vrai.

C’est son boulot de se retrouver dans ce genre d’embrouilles.

Soudain, le chat passa en mode privé.

Il voulait certainement avoir une conversation entre eux deux seulement.

? dit : Sache Gilbert que toute information a un prix et que je les vends aux plus offrants. C’est comme ça que ça marche, mais je ne t’apprends rien.

THEAWESOME ! dit : Non, effectivement. Je savais déjà que t’étais qu’un fils de pute qui vendait la vie des autres sans aucuns scrupules.

-Gilbert ? Tu devais pas m’apprendre à soutirer des informations à des gens ?

Gilbert de tourna vers Matthew qui, visiblement ennuyé avait rangé (un peu) la pièce.

C’est vrai qu’il lui avait dit qu’ils allaient apprendre à le faire.

-Bon heu… vient t’asseoir.lui dit il.

Le blond vint se joindre à l’albinos qui à lui.

-Alors d’abord tu l’insultes ou tu lui parles (comme je l’ai fait plus tôt) pour le faire réagir et après tu le laisses te donner les infos dont tu as besoin. Démonstration.expliqua Gilbert.

? dit : Gilbert, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à Ivan, mais maintenant tu l’as sur ton dos. Il a payé très cher pour avoir des infos et il a l’aide de pas mal de monde sur le site. Il veut ta peau et il l’aura et il est prêt à tout pour ça.

Voilà, il avait eu ce qu’il voulait. Ivan avait créé une coalition, ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose.

Inconsciemment, Eduard venait de le lui confirmer.

Ce sale lunetteux ne gagnait sa vie qu’en piratant les autres et en récoltant des informations.

Même pas 20 ans et déjà si pourri au fond de son âme…

THEAWESOME ! dit : Même impliquer des innocents ?

? dit : Surtout impliquer des innocents.

Ok, ça, ça voulait clairement dire qu’il devait faire attention pour Matthew.

THEAWESOME !dit : J’espère pour toi que ce n’est pas une menace. Si tu es encore en vie à cette heure là c’est uniquement grâce à moi alors évite de donner des infos sur moi à mon pire ennemi ok ?

Bon, le message était clair, Eduard ne le ferait pas chier pendant quelques temps.

-Oh mon dieu !s’exclama Matthew à côté de lui.

Gilbert envoya son message avant de se tourner vers son ami.

-Qu’est ce qu’il y a ?fit il.

Le blond tremblait, les yeux rivés sur l’image qui s’était affichée sur son téléphone portable.

Gilbert le prit pendant que Matthew se levait précipitamment en sortant de la pièce.

-Toilettes deuxième porte à droite.indiqua-t-il en fixant l’image.

C’était un message d’Alfred.

Une image d’un cadavre étendu sur le sol.

Alfred avait tué Lafilledel’ôw.

Gilbert éclata de rire.

C’était tellement invraisemblable qu’il en riait.

Si Alfred commençait à tuer des gens, tout ça promettait d’être intéressant.


End file.
